Archer Exorcist
by AnimaQueen
Summary: When I end up in the anime world- my only weapon a bow and arrow- can I make a difference with my shit aim? note that this story will follow the canon plot line but with addition to Bonnie some events may be change- you know how ripple effects occur.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own D'Gray Man or any of the anime references in this anime

**Summary: ** **oc insert. Bonnie didn't know how she fell in a hole and fell in the world of an anime show she hasn't watched in years. Honestly she wasn't even a big fan of the series. **

**Beta Reader- StormyMonday**

**Chapter 1**

I looked around at the emptiness of the expanding sky, a light breeze brushing my light blond animated locks.

Just how the hell did I get myself in this situation?

Last thing I remembered, I was standing in line with my friend at Comic-con. My friend, Carol had told me to hold her stuff while she went to the bathroom.

I was looking at the cross-like bracelet which looked like some Quincy symbol she'd bought. Carol loved the anime Bleach, and Ishida Uruyu was her favorite.

I had just taken a step forward in the line when my body began sinking into the ground. With a frightful scream, my vision went black.

When I regained consciousness, I found myself in the freaking woods, with only Carol's bracelet. No cellphone, no money, no bag filled with all my precious plushies, and no fucking idea where I was.

It didn't take me long to realize that I had ended up in someone's bad fanfiction. From the look of my body, it was an anime. But which one?

It didn't seem like One Piece or Attack on Titan. Hopefully I was in some romantic comedy, or romance-themed, high school drama.

I had binged Berserk recently and really just wanted some light comedy from Ouran Academy or Skip Beat. Or even better, a yaoi! Maybe I ended up in Yuri on Ice.

'_Please let it be a yaoi. I really wanna have some Katsudon._

_I'm hungry...'_

"You! Give me your innocence!" demanded a voice destroying the silence of the calm night.

I looked at the monster-like creature and thanked the heavens that where ever I was, it wasn't the world of Berserk. I mean yeah it's pretty ugly but there are worse looking things.

"Hey are you listening to me?!" it yelled and I realized I was spacing out.

'_What did it ask me? Oh right. Innocence.'_

What was that? It sounded familiar... Maybe I'm in one of those artsy anime. Maybe Innocence had a different connotation... **Oh hell no!**

I wasn't a virgin, anyway so…

My erratic thoughts were cut off when a man wearing a wolf mask slashed the monster in two. My Knight in shining- well he looked more Shinigami in that outfit than any western knight.

"Damn you, Exorcist!"

'_Exorcist... Am I in Blue Exorcist?' _

Realization hit me like a Randy Orton RKO. No, Innocence is from the anime- D'Gray-man!

I hardly knew anything about it, except that I watched it years ago. I heard they suddenly made the next season but I lost interest of it. Carol watched it and was going gaga on Kanda. She had a huge crush on the emo swordsman. I never saw the appeal, though.

"Bonnie Sanders," the masked man said as he approached me. He seemed sort of old; graying hair and wearing a long, greenish-blue kimono. He was wearing sandals with socks, too… I never got that about anime – were Japanese so against drawing people's feet?

"Hey, um… I think there's been some mistake Mister… Omnipotent being," I mumbled.

"Activate your Innocence," he ordered.

"I don't have an Innocence. I think you got the wrong girl- " I started to protest before noticing the glowing on my bracelet, suddenly finding myself holding a sliver bow. It was half my size and pretty light, despite its appearance.

Suddenly, these balloon-type machine things started appear...

'_What were they called again?'_

"Use it!" the man ordered, disappearing and leaving me to face the two coming my way.

"How? There are no arrows!" I screamed.

God, I hated the bow and arrows. When I played games, I preferred to use a sword or an axe. My aim always sucked.

Suddenly, the monster shot a laser beam at me. I ducked, running to a tree.

"Mister! I think this is mistake. I'm not supposed o here!" I cried over the explosions, stumbling in the woods while dodging trees and laser beams.

I didn't know what was going to get me first; will I die by laser beam or by running into a tree? Why were there so many trees?

"Mister!" I yelled.

I continued running, my breath becoming raspy and my heart pounding like it was trying to escape my chest.

I can't continue running.

'_Am I gonna die?'_

I looked at my bow. It's been a while since Bleach ended. I'm sure the character didn't carry around arrows, but used Spirit energy...

I wondered if I ever _had_ spirit energy.

I turned my gaze to the monsters and pulled back my hand, imitating an Inuyasha cosplayer I saw earlier.

A beam of light appeared and I pulled my hand back closing one eye, taking aim. Letting go of the bow, the beam of light racing toward the target. It didn't hit the one I intended but the three balloon monsters were huddled together, so it took them out, at least.

The Omnipotent Being decided to take down the remaining monsters.

I stared in shock. "Hey Mister-"

"Don't speak. We need to start training."

"But-" I was cut off by a sharp pain in my neck.

"Too slow," his voice echoed as the only thoughts in my head were pondering if this was a dream and if I was going to wake up anytime soon.

Did he just Haruno Sakura me?

**Hi readers, I hope you liked the first chapter. There is more in the next.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own D'Gray Man or any of the anime references in this anime

**Summary: ** **oc insert. Bonnie didn't know how she fell in a hole and fell in the world of an anime show she hasn't watched in years. Honestly she wasn't even a big fan of the series. **

**Beta Reader- StormyMonday**

**Chapter 2**

Training arc

I stared at the mirror. I looked pretty little for a twenty-one year old anime girl. Don't tell me they made me into one those loli characters who looked younger than their age.

Now, I was stranded in a different world living in an abandoned hut in the middle of nowhere with a bossy old man who won't tell me anything.

Suddenly, there was a crash, and I jumped to see said man with a spear in his hand.

"Training starts."

**Time skip 1**

"Follow me and keep up," he stated.

"Follow you where?" I asked, and he runs off ahead.

I watch his back as I try to keep up.

Wait, is that a mountain?

**Time skip 2**

"Watch how I skin this animal," he instructed.

"Do I have to?" I gasp, almost throwing up.

"After that, I will show you how to set traps," he continued.

"Traps?I thought only Innocence can kill Akuma," I stated, eying the gutted animal sorrowfully.

"Then how to make a fire," he continued in monotone.

"I feel like you're ignoring me. Anyway, why does this world need me to learn all this? I thought the Order was loaded," I say.

SQUIRT

"Oh my god! You got blood in my eye!" I scream.

**Time Skip 3**

He stopped half-way up the mountain.

'_Finally!'_

"You are to survive on this mountain for a week. See you in seven days," the man stated, then started walking.

"A week?! There's no toilet! What if it rains?! Wait don't leave me! Mister! Mister!" I cry.

**Time skip 4 (Seven Days Later)**

I'm alive... It's been seven sunsets... I made it.

I survived hungry wolves, territorial bears and improper hygiene for seven days.

A movement caught my eye.

"Shimazu... call me Shimazu. Let's go girl," he said, and started walking down the mountain.

"It's not _girl_. It's Bonnie... Bon-nee," I stress.

He continued walking, ignoring me.

"Hey wait-" I found myself falling over and he caught me just as I was about to hit the ground.

'_He does care…'_

I stare at him as a smile threatened to-

THROW!

'_Did he just throw me off a cliff?!'_

SPLASH!

'_Well at least it was in the water…'_

**Time Skip 5**

"Now attack me," he instructed.

"How-"

Whack!

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" I yelled, rubbing my head.

Whack!

"Akuma aren't going to wait for you to be ready," he stated.

Whack!

"Come on! You hit me in my eye again!" I yelled.

**Time skip 6**

"Can I please get some new clothes? Please Shimazu-sensei. I won't ask you any more questions unless it pertains to my training if you just buy me some clothes," I cry as I pick up my tattered falling pants uncomfortably.

They were stained and wearing the same thing for so long was starting to make me itch.

He didn't react.

"For a month and I won't try escaping you," I relented.

He got up.

"Work on your aim while I'm gone."

I sigh in relief.

**Time skip 7**

Shimazu looked across the fire at me. My mind was flittering with memories of my mother, brother and Carol and whether or not I would ever see them again. I had just had a huge fight with my brother and I hadn't apologized... I wondered if he hated me.

"Catch," said Shimazu and threw me a weird looking hair clip...

'_This was Carol's...'_

"How did you-" I began.

"She was here too," spoke Shimazu.

"What do you mean? Do you know Carol?" I ask.

"Your training is done. This is all I can do," he stated.

"Dammit Shimzau! Just answer me about Carol! I want to know where I can find her!" I snap.

"You will have your answers once you start your journey. She'll present herself to you once you're ready," he said, throwing me a card.

Looking down, it was a photo of me with my age saying I was seventeen, when in reality, I was twenty-one two years before I came to this world.

I _did_ de-age. What the hell?!

_Her?_ Was he talking about Carol? What does _ready_ mean?

"Use my name when you get to the Order. I was a finder," he stated.

I looked up to find Shimazu gone.

"Shimazu? Did you just desert me on top of a mountain?," I squeaked, jumping at the sound of the bushes rustling.

I really wish I was in a yaoi!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I looked at old 18th/19th century buildings while sitting on the street corner. Thick mist permeated the air and I watched a train arrive at the station.

I had heard rumors of men with black coats in this town. Most likely headquarters was here. I had snuck on many trains to get to this point. I planned to take advantage of all the luxuries the Order had to offer once I got there.

I needed a shower, a proper hot shower. I didn't want any more river baths with a rag cloth. I wanted clothes, too. I'm gonna buy lots of clothes and a comfortable bed. A comfy bed with tons of pillows and blankets.

I'm so freaking hungry, as well. I couldn't hunt much in the city areas, unless I wanted to eat a cat or dog which was a road I wasn't willing to go down.

It's been two freaking years since I got here and I have been living like a caveman.

The sharp sound of a train whistling as the train left its destination broke me from my thoughts.

Coal-operated trains.

If the world didn't end by Noah hands, then I was sure pollution would do the job.

I paused in thought.

I had sparse memories of this series, only knowing the anime stuff. I didn't even watch Hallow, whilst Carol knew everything from the manga. That girl was a dedicated fan.

Maybe there was Finder around… I picked up my head looking for anything familiar.

I look around my eye catching gold...

Golem?

I looked at the person the golden Golem was following. White hair and scar on his left eye. He wore a ratty brown trench coat and an ugly green beanie...

Huh. I guess I caught the guy before he joins the Order.

Allen Walker...

This is where it starts...

I glance at Innocence on my hand. I only had experience with level one akuma.

Let's just hope I don't die in the first episode .

I followed Allen with the glasses-wearing policewoman. He followed her to her home. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I had to thank my spying skills from having to hunt down food on my own from Shimazu.

Officer Moore, I had heard Allen call her.

I stood outside feeling like some creeper- I saw Allen by the window and instantly freaked out. Did he see me, too?

I waited... Was I safe?

Suddenly, the windows of her home exploded.

Definitely _not _safe…

Bricks and wood fell and I ducked behind a tree to avoid being hit. I saw Allen fly out with Officer Moore in his arms. He fell through the adjacent window in the church.

I saw police officers mobilize to the scene, as well as an Akuma following in the direction where Allen and Officer Moore landed.

I found myself running there.

I couldn't remember who the causalities were, but I knew Allen and Moore would survive.

_"Gun's won't work!"_ I heard Allen's voice.

I saw the Akuma aim it's weapon at the police officers.

"Innocence Activate," I said, pulling my arrow back and taking aim.

The arrow moved past the Akuma, distracting it so that it focused on me.

And I missed. _'Fuck.!_

I heard the police officers yell, "Get out of here!" and I yelled back.

Sadly, one of the policeman was shot by an Akuma bullet.

"Inspector!" screeched Moore.

"Why did you kill him?! Why?!" cried the woman as the other policeman ran out of the church.

I saw Allen trying to comfort her...

'_Dude seriously?! I'm running for my life to keep this thing occupied and you're playing therapist?!'_

I couldn't shoot my arrow at close range and I was too nervous to stop running. Aiming takes concentration, dammit!

Why couldn't the universe give me sword? Why couldn't Carol prefer some Zanpaktou instead of some fancy Quincy bow and arrows?

"What do you mean this thing is Claire?!" a voice yelled. The Akuma stopped attacking me hearing the woman's voice crying out in anguish.

"Holy cross that dwells within in me!"

Finally Walker!- I wanted to scream at him.

_"Give me the strength to crush through this darkness. Pitiful Akuma, let your soul be saved!"_

_"I'm sorry... It will be over soon. Rest in peace, Mrs. Claire" I hear him utter as_ I calmly make my way to the Officer Moore.

"Thank you," I heard a voice, and was surprised.

Since I came to this world and started killing Akuma, I never heard any of their voices. It made me realize that these things were once human.

Allen took a long look at the light of the disappearing soul when he notices me.

He blinked, surprised. "You're an exorcist," he stated.

"Bonnie Sanders... I was on my way to the Order when I heard the commotion," I began.

"Thanks, if you hadn't shown up all those police officers would have been killed." He paused. "My name is Allen Walker," he stated happily, and I looked down, awkwardly.

I couldn't remember if all of them died or if they were fine without my interference. "I didn't save all of them." I look to where the man had died.

"On behalf of the police station of England, I thank you... both of you," said the woman with tear stains on her face.

She got up but her legs were shaking. Both Allen and I made a move to help her. We looked at each other and he laughed.

'_Well I feel utterly useless.'_

"They're together in heaven aren't they? Claire and Mark," asked Officer Moore, looking up at the half-moon sky.

If I had to be honest, I didn't know.

"They are. I'm sure of it," reassured Allen and I wondered if it was okay to be certain of something you have never seen. Does Heaven exist in this World?

"The Millennium Earl... that is the creator's name. He is currently conducting a play that may mean the destruction of mankind."

Hey…should you be telling someone who has nothing to do with this about the war?

"It is the duty of us Exorcists to end it," he stated, his eyes shifting to me.

Somehow, I felt like some phony taking credit for something that may not have required my involvement.

There was movement under Allen's coat and his golden golem appeared. Damn, it looked like Quidditch ball... huh.

Like a true gentleman, Allen reached out and helped me to my feet.

'_Ahh, it's been a while since I've been treated nicely and not thrown off some waterfall,' _ I thought.

I took his hand and he bid goodbye to Officer Moore. As I made my way outside with him, he introduced Timcanpy.

"He's cute," I commented, and was surprised to see a red blush on its face.

'_I thought it was some robot thing. Does it have blood vessels to even make it blush... anime logic is weird.'_

"Miss Sander's how long have you been an exorcist?" asked Allen.

"I'm not really…" I began.

"HUH!? But you have an Anti-Akuma Weapon!" he pointed out over reacting in true anime fashion.

"Look…I was attacked by these Akuma two years ago and this guy saved me. He calls himself Shimazu and he's a Finder… Then he tells me I'm some co-ordinate or something and then decides to abandon me on this mountain to train which I did for the last two years. Then he says because I have this bracelet that won't come off that I have to be an exorcist or be attacked by monsters constantly. Then out of the blue he deserts me again and tells me to go to this central branch of the Black Order. That asshole just left me like that- I almost died just trying to find civilization," I cry out all my frustrations and I see Allen sweat drop.

"I haven't eaten a good meal in two years or slept in a comfy bed or had a proper bath or just had a normal conversation with someone without fear that I might be thrown off a cliff or waterfall for talking too much!" I continue.

"I understand," was his sad reply as he patted my shoulder in comfort.

I sniffle... he probably did. From what I remember, that Cross guy was something else. To think I found Allen's escapades the funniest thing the series has to offer. I guess Karma hit me when Shimazu took me in.

"I have some money. We can stop at one of those vendors near the train station if you want," offered Allen.

I looked at him like he was an angel... With this anime's strong Christian symbolism, he could be.

"Thanks! Call me Bonnie, by the way. I don't like being called Sanders," I stated.

"Then call me Allen," he smiles.

**What do you think?**

**I haven't decided on the pairings yet but I have a bit of an idea that I'm not completely set on. I'm gonna let my characters write themselves for this one.**

**I haven't watched D-Gray-man since 2011. I haven't watched the Hallow series yet. So like my character, the memories of the story are everywhere. I did go on wiki to read a bit about the future of DGrayMan so I can put a bit of EasterEggs I can explore later.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own D'Gray Man or any of the anime references in this anime

**Summary: ** **OC insert. Bonnie didn't know how she fell in a hole and fell in the world of an anime show she hasn't watched in years. Honestly, she wasn't even a big fan of the series. **

**Beta Reader- StormyMonday**

**Chapter 3**

Allen really had a calming presence, which really helped the knot of anxiety I had in my stomach about going to the Order.

Didn't you need a recommendation from a General?

Didn't Allen get attacked when he first got to headquarters?

I also remembered a weird sis-con adviser, and meeting his sister in the beginning.

Do we meet the red-haired guy too?

Yu Kanda… Carol loved that character... Doesn't he attack Allen in the beginning and they have a bit of a rivalry?

Allen and I were struggling up the face of a mountain, Timcanpy being our guide to headquarters.

"You okay Bonnie?" asked Allen, who was climbing ahead of me.

"Why did they build this damn thing here?! I mean does this really make sense?I thought I was done with mountains! The universe hates me! I don't wanna see another mountain ever again, Allen. You have to destroy it!" I cried as I gripped the rocks tightly.

"I think you're going overboard," he said.

Little black golems flew around us. '_Cameras_?' I wondered.

Finally, we reached the top, and Allen helped me up.

"Here at last!" Allen chirped, while I tried to catch my breath.

I could almost hear Shimazu yelling at me to breathe properly.

"This place has got quite an air about it," commented Allen as he surveyed the dreary landscape.

_'I don't wanna be here'_, I thought, trailing behind him as we made our way to the entrance of the castle via a fenced pathway.

I collapsed on the ground, panting. "Go on without meeee," I whined, and Allen sweat-dropped

"It's just a little further," he replied, then looked at me with concern. He eyed the gloomy building in front of us. "I'm gonna go check it out first. Will you be okay on your own?"

I gave him a thumbs up.

"Excuse me! My name is Allen Walker and I've come on Marshall Cross Marians's recommendation. My companion is Bonnie Sanders. She was found by a Finder and possesses an Anti-Akuma weapon. I'd like to speak to the Order's management."

Such a polite boy.

"X-ray Inspection. Distinguish whether subject is Akuma or human," I heard a voice. I was too busy starring at the sky to really pay attention.

'_Such a beautiful sky…'_

"He's outta here! He's cursed! He's out! Out!" yelled a voice. "He's with the Millennium Earl!"

I sat up, blinking at the huge statue-thing that was freaking out... It looked so freaky with its weird eyes and mouth.

Suddenly, a pretty-boy swordsman appeared out of nowhere.

That's definitely Kanda. Huh. I don't get the appeal. Long blue hair tied in a high ponytail –how does he get his hair like that? I've seen it on Ariana Grande but even she says it's a pain.

"You're mighty bold to have come alone," said Kanda.

"I'm here too!" I felt the need to call out from my position on the ground.

Allen quickly glanced back at me. "What are you saying, Bonnie!? They think we're their enemies!"

He returned his attention to Kanda. "Look, this must be some kind of misunderstanding!" He continued, panicking.

"Sword of Illusion."

I blinked at the sword... It looked like a light saber... A burning golden color shone from it as Kanda sliced toward Allen. I blinked, taken by surprise.

"Allen!" I called out.

I saw him block Kanda's attack, the sword damaging his anti-akuma weapon. I knew he'd be fine, but I was still worried. That must have been painful.

"What's with that arm?" Asked Kanda in surprise

"It's an anti-akuma weapon. I'm an exorcist," explained Allen.

"What? Gatekeeper!" Glared Kanda in annoyance.

"But, you see I really saw a pentacle! Of course he is an Akuma!" shivered the stone statue, and I grimaced. Did no one else think that thing is freaky?!

"I'm human! I might be a little cursed but I'm still human!" Allen insisted. "Ahh! Don't touch me!"

My eye twitched. Was this a comedy act? What a major tone shift!

"Very well then. I'll believe it when I see your guts! This illusion will rend you in two!" growled Kanda.

My body stiffened.

"W-Wait-wait a minute! I'm not your enemy! There should be a recommendation letter from Marshal Cross!" begged Allen.

I found myself moving on pure instinct. Kanda froze as I had an arrow pointed at the back of his head.

Kanda clicked his tongue, his body sturdy and muscles contracted. There was silence as if we were in a standoff. I never liked Kanda's character, and Allen is a good person. He helped me so much, and let's just say after being with Shimazu for the last two years, I had really found myself appreciating the boy's kindness.

"Bonnie?" gasped Allen in surprise.

"Who the hell are you, woman?" growled Kanda.

"I'm Bonnie Sanders. I have an anti-akuma weapon too. I was told to come here by Shimazu, the Finder, Mister Official! There should be a letter of recommendation, as Allen said."

*silence...*

"KANDA STAND DOWN!" yelled a voice from a golem.

I released my stance, deactivating my weapon.

"Opening!"

"Permission to enter is granted, Mister Allen Walker and Miss Bonnie Sanders," a voice announced.

"Komui, what is the meaning of this?" demanded Kanda.

Oh _come off it_, asshole! The whole mess had been cleared up, so why was he unnecessarily causing drama when I just wanted to relax? I can't understand the damn appeal to this asshole. He was moodier than a pregnant woman, I swear.

"Sorry, I spoke a little too soon. He was Marshal Cross's apprentice. The fact that he has Timcanpy with him is proof enough. He's our friend. Miss Sanders, I will obviously need your verification about Shimazu-san. We can talk when we've been properly introduced," explains the annoyingly cheerful voice.

"T-t-t-that's right!" agrees Allen.

Can we go inside already!?

Suddenly, I noted a girl with a short uniform appeared, knocking Kanda on the head with her clipboard. The annoying guy's younger sister, I recalled. Her hair looked really pretty, and I thought about how I really needed to wash mine.

'_I really need a shower…'_

"Really...we told you to stop!" she scolded. "Get in quick or the gate will shut."

We all blinked at her.

"I'm Lenalee, the supervisor's assistant, nice to meet you both," she smiled at me and I felt embarrassed.

I stand close to Allen. "Your arm... Does it hurt?" I asked concerned, remembering the damage Kanda did.

Allen looked at me with surprise. He smiled. "I'm alright. Master has done worse..." he cringed. He glanced at the swordsman. "Kanda!"

Kanda sent him a glare.

"T-That's your name, right?" Allen stutters.

Ugh, Allen ignore him already. He's such an ass and I want to be done with all this introduction stuff and get some sleep.

Allen puts his case down. "Nice to meet you," he said, holding his hand out.

"I will not shake hands with cursed one," replied Kanda, looking at Allen like he was dirt.

I glared. Honestly, Kanda doesn't deserve your kindness.

"Sorry about him," apologized Lenalee.

I knocked Allen's shoulder with mine. "I really don't like that guy. I don't know why you bothered in the first place."

Lenalee laughed dryly. "He just came back from a mission, so he's a little on edge."

We walked behind Lenalee and I dragged my feet, feeling very tired. "This place seems so depressing," I whined, looking distastefully at the grays and blacks of the place. I thought the Order was rich. Did they not have money to hire an interior decorator?

"Bonnie, that's rude," admonished Allen.

Lenalee laughs good-naturedly. "It's not that bad, everyone is pretty nice."

"I mean, they should have more cheerful colors. The building already looks like some haunted house where some girl with long, black hair and a grudge will be crawling out of the shadows to get you," I shuddered.

Both Allen and Lenalee blink.

"That's oddly described," said Allen.

"You're very imaginative!" smiled Lenalee . "How about a tour? Maybe you will see something you like. Not all the rooms are alike."

I followed, trying to keep up and not show how exhausted I was.

"This the training room. It spans the whole of the third floor."

Training. I shuddered at the word. Well, at least I knew which room to avoid now.

"This is the lounge."

Ugh. I hated the blue and white striped couches and red carpeting. Why are the colors so dark?

"There are other places too, like the medical room, library and individual quarters. I'll show you those later."

Thank god, I couldn't walk another floor.

Lenalee indicated to the corridor we were currently walking through. "All exorcists embark on their missions from here, so many of us call this place, 'home'..."

"Home? That sounds homey," commented Allen.

I let an unladylike snort. "You have a way with words," I teased

Allen turned red in embarrassment as Lenalee joined in my amusement. Her eyes went warm before turning somber as she continued walking ahead of us. "Though there are those who leave and refuse to come back," she admitted.

Allen paused with a weird look on his face, looking after Lenalee in a daze. What's with that face?

"So, how is Marshall Cross? You were in India, right?" asked Lenalee.

I looked at Allen with a sense of understanding as he explained how Cross knocked him out and ran off. I patted his shoulder as he did for me. "There, there."

"So what's on this floor?" asked Allen.

"It's my brother's," she explained, and we followed her to a door.

"Yes, hello!" saluted a man in a white uniform. He was holding a mug with a bunny on it, filled with what smelled like coffee. He wore glasses and he had blue hair.

"I'm Komui Lee, a supervisor in these parts," he introduced.

The sis-con, I recognized.

He took us down to his lab and looked at me briefly. "You look tired. You can sit down here while I tend to Allen's wound," he said, indicating to a ratty looking couch covered with paper. He pushes down the paper uncaringly causing a bit of a commotion with the other scientists. I was too tired to care and I dropped down like a rag doll.

"You were tired all this time? I'm sorry. I didn't realize," apologized Lenalee.

I waved my hand. I just needed a breather. "I'll be fine," I gazed at Allen and Lenalee with an encouraging smile.

I closed my eyes for a few minutes until I heard Allen screaming. I sat up in terror.

"He'll be alright," assured one of the scientists.

"It's all part of the process," offered another.

"Poor boy," commented another.

Finally, Komui casually walked out of the room like the screams that had just come from it were a regular occurrence. He asked for my identification and I gave him my papers in a daze. "Follow me to my office, please!" he said cheerfully, a bounce in his step.

Up the stairs again- I look at them with despair.

"Lenalee, when you're finished with Allen, direct him back to my office, okay?" he called out.

"So, Miss Sanders... Tell me, how is it you came across your Innocence and Shimazu-sama?" questioned Komui.

I recalled Shimazu saying that people like me in the past lost the war because they told people the truth of their origins.

_'It's a burden...a burden you have to carry to have any hope in this world,'_ he had told me

"Well, my friend had given me this bracelet to hold... I suddenly found myself on the run with Akuma chasing me. I didn't know it was an Akuma at the time... Shimazu-sensei saved me then. For the last two years he has been training me. Then he disappears and tells me to come to the Order... He always shuts me down when I ask questions... Who is Shimazu-sensei?" I finally asked Komui.

Komui studies me. "Where are you from?" he inquired.

"Hong Kong," I answered.

He sighed and I felt a little worried.

"Shimazu is a Finder who is said to be able kill Akuma without a weapon. He disappeared over thirty-five years ago." He paused. "Since he is a Finder, officials never made a push to locate him. Still, it's best you keep your association with him a secret," advised Komui.

Our conversation ended with a knock on the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We found ourselves on an escalator descending into a black hole. I crouched down beside a weak and traumatized Allen.

"Your arm won't move until tomorrow thanks to the anesthetic, but it's all fixed," Komui commented casually.

'_Can he be more more indifferent?_' I thought darkly.

"I'll never hurt it again," promised Allen.

I smile. Not getting hurt sounds like a good idea.

"Now, now, it can be inconvenient at times but it's rare to have a parasitic type. You have the ability to interface with your Innocence better than the other types," said Komui

"Innocence?" repeats Allen, and his gaze flittered to me. "You used that word too," he murmurs thoughtfully.

I wondered why Cross did not inform him about what that was.

"It is God's own Innocence. The power of omnipotence," said the voices.

Allen and I see five chairs with hooded figures sitting high above us.

"We have found two that belong to our God," another said.

"These are our bosses, the Grand Marshals," explained Komui. He turned to Allen and me. "Now you two need to show them your worth."

Hands of a ghostly being pick Allen up, and in a fright, I jump behind Komui. I hated ghosts. I remembered Hevlaska from the series. I was very suspicious of her, because I don't trust ghostly beings.

"What do you think, Hevlaska? Does he suit your tastes?" questioned Komui as he petted my head like a scared child. I gave him an indignant glare.

Allen suddenly activated his Innocence. "You must not move; your nerves are damaged. Calm down I'm not your enemy," said Hevlaska. "Two percent... sixteen percent... thirty percent... fifty-three percent... Eighty-three percent... It seems you are able synchronize with your weapon eighty-three percent," she informed Allen.

"Synchronize?" repeated Allen.

"It is a measure of your ability to merge with your weapon. The lower the synchronization, the more chaotic the activation, and the more danger there is to the bearer. I did not intend to startle you," she explained as she put him down. "Allen Walker, in a dark future far from now, your Innocence will give birth to a great Destroyer of Time."

I was suddenly pushed forward. I glare at Komui, who tried to look Innocent.

"Can my feet be on the ground for this?" I begged, and was lifted up despite my refusal. "Don't look down..." I mumbled to myself.

"I shall not drop you," Hevlaska assured. "Ten percent... twenty-two percent... forty percent... seventy-six percent... eighty percent..." I was put down and I heard some shuffling from the Marshals. "Bonnie Sanders, the weight is heavy. From now on, your Innocence will be the Changer of Fates."

I blinked. The weight? Fate?

"I don't know what that means but well done! Hevlaska's predictions are often right, you see. Oh my, both of you have some potential. Today is a lucky day!" clapped Komui.

Allen made a move to punch Komui but ended up breaking the clipboard he was using as a shield instead.

"Can I punch you? Just once?" Allen asked, clearly annoyed with the man. I blinked, feeling tired, though Allen's sudden character change was surprising.

"Oh my, all new members have to have their Innocence inspected. Those are the rules," said Komui in an irritatingly cheerful tone.

"Couldn't you tell us beforehand?!" yelled Allen.

I felt my gaze dropping. I was at my limit. My legs dropped out from under me before I had a chance to catch myself.

"Bonnie!?" was the last thing I I knew it, my vision went black.

**That's all for this chapter. Bonnie finally met more of the characters.**

**What do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own D'Gray Man or any of the anime references in this anime

**Summary: ** **OC insert. Bonnie didn't know how she fell in the world of an anime show she hasn't watched in years. Honestly, she wasn't even a big fan of the series. **

**Chapter 4**

**Beta Reader- StormyMonday**

Some much-needed sleep did wonders for me, and I was finally able to stop and really ponder my situation.

I was at the Order now...

Shimazu was gone...

Carol was not with me...

My eyes opened to see a white ceiling. An intravenous tube was inserted into a vein on my wrist, and an annoyed woman stood over me, looking at her clipboard. She had blonde hair in a tight bun and a very, very intimidating expression.

I began to sit up, but she stopped me. "Don't push yourself," she snapped. "Honestly, you're a new Exorcist and I can already see you're going to be a headache."

She sighed, exasperated. "I'm the head nurse of this Headquarters. Miss Sanders, to not say anything about your condition is so irresponsible on your part. Moderate dehydration, sleep deprivation, and electrolyte imbalance. Are you _trying _to get yourself killed, even before your first mission?"

I ducked down and pulled the blanket over my face, feeling uncomfortable.

I sat up, embarrassed to discover the stain my greasy hair had left on the pillow. SO GROSS! "Um, thanks for taking care of me," I said as I scratched my arm uncomfortably, feeling the bits of dried mud flake off.

Her eyes continued to study me and I avoided her hard gaze. I probably looked and smelled like shit.

"How long was I-" I began, my eyes fixed on the chipped tile.

"Look at me when you speak child!" snapped Head Nurse.

"How long was I out?" I squeaked. It'd been a while since someone has called me a child.

"Two days."

I blinked in shock. I was out for two days... I mean I've been unconscious before because of that slave-driver, Shimazu, but never two days straight. I bit my lip, wondering how much of the series has progressed since then. "Can I have a shower or something?" I asked, and her gaze softened somewhat.

My body was a little weak after she removed the IV, so she helped me onto my feet and to the shower.

Despite being quite temperamental, Head Nurse was gentle as she helped me remove clothes, and I noticed that I had a few scars from training in the mountains with Shimazu. She helped me shower in calming silence. Normally, I would have wanted to fill the silence with questions or some other kind of noise, but this time I just wanted to focus on the warmth of the water and the feel of soap suds on my skin and in my hair. I started humming blissfully, swaying my body from side to side.

For the first time in two years, I felt at peace. I didn't know what was going to happen once I left the medical ward, but I was glad that I didn't have worry about my next meal, or if something was going to attack me, or about Shimazu assaulting me for relaxing.

"It's been a while since I've been taken care of," I said to Head Nurse as she was washed my back.

I could feel her movements; she didn't even pause. I don't think my mother ever washed my back... I was always too busy taking care of her, instead. I decided to let the Head Nurse concentrate on her own thing while I continued to stare blankly.

I wondered if Mom will be alright...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Feeling refreshed and cleaner than ever, I stretched, feeling my joints pop. Head Nurse had given me a uniform that someone from the science department had made. It consisted of a skirt and shorts to go underneath, with a tight-fitting coat.

I looked good, although I had always preferred baggy jackets. I wondered if I could get them to give me a baggy jacket, instead. I mean, wasn't it going to get in the way if I wore a skirt? Well, at least it wasn't as short as Lenalee's - she looked great, but I didn't want to be constantly playing 'who wore it better' with myself.

I studied my appearance in the mirror. I had asked Head Nurse to cut my hair, because untangling knots was going to be a literal headache otherwise. It was a lot shorter now, reaching just below my shoulders. I wondered what to with it; Side pony, high pony or low pony or no pony.

A knock on the door took my attention away from the mirror.

"You're awake," smiled Lenalee.

I return the smile. Lenalee was probably a few inches taller than me and had a very elegant look about her. Her legs were the definition of the expression of 'legs for days.' and I had to mentally stop myself from comparing.

Maybe I should ask for pants?

**"Sorry!-" **we both yell at the same time, but I'm sure for two very different reasons.

We blinked at each other and then start laughing.

"I'm sorry, I should have realized you were tired. I dragged you all around the Order," explained Lenalee.

"No, it's not your fault. I should have said something. I should know better," I admitted. Mentally, I was a couple of years older than the girl.

Suddenly, I heard my stomach growl and I blushed, embarrassed. "Um…"

"I'll show to the dining hall," she giggled.

"Before that…" I spoke up, stopping her steps. "How should I do my hair?" I asked.

She didn't say anything, so I started to explain to her my thoughts while demonstrating my hair in different styles.

"See, the low pony makes me look a little more mature but It's uncomfortable on my neck," I said.

I pulled my hair higher. "I like this one but I feel like I'm going to be competing in 'a who wore it better' with your swordsman friend and I like to be an original."

I pulled my hair to the side. "Side pony, says cheerleader. Looks more approachable but I don't know if I have the confidence in it."

I let go off my hair and fluffed it a bit as it fell in curls. "I prefer it like this, but it will get in the way during missions."

I wondered if I was going to go on a mission today- I mean I just got discharged.

I was met with silence, so I turned back to face the girl, who had an odd expression. "Lenalee?" I called, and she shook herself out of her weird daze.

A smile erupted on her face, warm and even happier than before. "The side pony is cutest."

Cheerleader it is.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As I walked with Lenalee, I asked her about mundane things. I didn't want to ask her about the Order. I knew from my memories that Carol would complain about how contradictory they were.

She had once said that, while the Earl used grieving humans as weapons, the Order used people as well. I remembered her talking about how mad she was with what they did to Kanda, and that all the characters at some point were their victims, even Lenalee.

I remembered vaguely that Lenalee was taken from her brother, and that he worked hard to move up in the ranks to become Chief Scientist at European Branch Headquarters, all for his sister's sake. It was admirable.

It made me see Komui in a more respectable light, despite my irritation with him.

Lenalee also kept the conversation light until we came to the dining hall.

Then, Lenalee introduced me the most fabulous person ever- Jerry! Dark skinned with muscles, he wore white with a pop of pink in his hair that broke up the white in his outfit and grey hair.

"Stylish! I love your hair!" I squealed, seeing as it was a similar style to Nicole Scherzinger's in one of her music videos.

I blinked, blushing a little. He reminded me of my queer friend back home, and I felt mortified that I just behaved in the way I would have with her.

"Thank you! I'm Jerry and also love your style!" he smiled, enthused with a blush on his face.

I felt a kindred soul. "I'm Bonnie Sanders. Call me Bonnie," I smiled.

"Jerry is the Order's own personal chef. He caters to everyone and can make anything," explained Lenalee.

"Oh, you're making me blush, little LenAh-lee" he sang, looking chuffed. He turned his gaze to me. "What will it be?"

I paused. I didn't know any 19th century food. Was it the same thing I ate in my time? Could I just order a Mc Donald's burger? "Is there anything you can recommend? I've been hunting food these last two years and I don't even know what I want."

He grabbed my hands. "You poor baby! You've been deprived for so long!" he cried, and I nodded. Yes, it was torture. I soaked up the pity from him.

I sniffed. "It was terrible, I was tortured. I was hungry and even had to live on _grass_ for the first few days!"

He nodded, understanding. He ducked back into the kitchen, and in a few minutes appeared with a platter.

"Yeah, my amazing Pork Roast!" he cried, and I looked at the meal, which seemed like enough to feed a family of four.

Why does anime food always look so good?

Will I be able to finish it?

Oh my god I can't stop eating this is delicious.

"By the way, how's Allen?" I asked Lenalee, offering her a piece of meat which she declined with a shake of her head.

"He went on a mission to Southern Italy."

"Ah," I said, feeling disappointed. If I was awake, I could have asked him to get me a souvenir.

"Don't worry, he's with Kanda. He'll be fine," she assured me.

'That actually does make me worry...' I thought as I blinked at her.

Allen was on his first mission already… Wow, they really put you to work. For the first time, I was thankful that Shimazu had trained me prior.

The only thing I remembered about Allen's mission with Kanda was it had to do with some doll and she sings some lullaby... and did they lose a Finder?

"Lenalee," called a voice, and we turned to see a man wearing a lab coat and spiky, blonde hair.

"The Chief wants you to bring the newbie to the office once you guys are done," he said.

He looked at me while I blinked at him, fork in mouth. Name's Reever," he introduced.

"Call me Bonnie," I said after swallowing.

He saluted and walked off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When we got to Komui's office, all I saw was a messy table and books scattered everywhere. Lenalee shook her head, probably embarrassed by the state it was in. The inner organizer in me wanted to tackle the giant mess.

"Welcome, I hope you're ready for a mission," smiled Komui, and he gestured for me to sit. "We have found an Innocence fragment in Belarus, and there have been reports of vanishing young girls around the area. Proceed with haste _and_ caution. Capture the Innocence," he explains.

I gulped. "Umm, on my own?" I questioned hesitantly.

"No, you will be teaming up with my Lenalee!"

I blinked. "So, it's like boys versus girls?"

Everyone in the room looked confused and I smiled, trying to make light of the situation.

"Team Bonnie versus Team Allen!" I clasped my hand together. "Who can accomplish the mission first, capture an Innocence and come back with less injuries. Let's see who is going to be the most promising rookie?"

Komui pushed his glasses up. "That's a great idea! I have my faith in Team Bonnie! " cried Komui. Obviously, he wanted to support his sister's team.

:::

That's how we found ourselves on a train as first class passengers. I hummed in happiness. A life of luxury- this is what I miss. The only thing that would have made things better was if I had my cellphone or if YouTube existed... I missed watching the Vlog Squad.

"You've gotten used to things Bonnie-chan," smiled Lenalee conversationally.

I paused thoughtfully, looking at her. "Just call me Bonnie. Do you mean at the Order?" I asked, and she nodded in reply, a sad smile on her face.

I guess I was making myself more comfortable with everyone because subconsciously, I felt as if I knew everyone already, despite my memories of the series being scarce. Plus, there was Shimazu's training.

"I haven't had normal human contact for so long... I hope it's not weird to everyone." I was starting to feel self-conscious.

The show is Japanese with Japanese customs, despite the heavy Westernized influence on the aesthetic. Wasn't it rude to be too familiar with people you just met?

Lenalee shook her head. "No, it's very refreshing. I think you made it easier for everyone else too. New Exorcists who join the Order always have a hard time," she started. "I wasn't able to become comfortable here for a long time."

"But your brother is here," I pointed out.

I never really paid much attention to Lenalee's character. I was a fan of characters like Saber and Erza Scarlet. The dangerous female leads who you respected for their power and no-nonsense attitude.

"I was alone at first. I was relieved when my brother came. I was totally unable to leave his side for a while," she said.

"What for real?!" I gasped, shocked. It seemed like the other way around.

"Yep, after some time the Order felt like a home. It didn't feel too dark. I even became friends with Kanda. Though I thought he was a girl when we first met," she admitted.

"I don't blame you," I snorted. Thinking about it, there weren't a lot of women at the Order. It was the 19th century so it makes sense that some woman would not consider being Finders or becoming scientists... Lenalee is surrounded by guys a lot.

"How about this after the mission we go shopping? We can buy a present for your brother," I offered.

"For Nii-san?" she repeated.

"I'm bribing the judge," I grinned.

She sweat dropped and shook her head. "I don't get the competition," she admitted.

"I just want to cause some trouble. I wanna see how angry I can get the swordsman before he starts attacking," I confessed. I should make sure I'm standing near Allen when I do.

"You're terrible," she laughed.

"Oh you love me," I shot back playfully.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Belarus was a country close to Russia. Our destination was a town called Kobryn. It had a rather cold climate and I was already regretting this uniform.

A Finder by the name of Eugene greeted us at the station. He had purple tattoos on his face that reminded me of the character Rin Nakamura from Naruto. He also had almost brownish hair and an infectious, welcoming smile.

"Welcome Lenalee- sama and Bonnie-sama," he greeted.

"Just Bonnie for me."

Eugene explained that there had been a disappearance of around ten girls in the last two weeks, each one around nightfall. There was never a specific place, some were taken from their beds, and all were around the age of sixteen.

Last night, a girl was taken while walking home with her elder brother. Allegedly, the brother had turned away for only second and she was gone.

We spent the night in a fancy hotel and I enjoyed a hot shower that chased the chill of me.

The next day, Lenalee and I split up to gather intel.

I looked around at the shops, wondering about a gift for Komui, which I hoped would gain me a win and a bit of support from him. He was the Chief, and naturally I wanted him on my side.

I paused, feeling like a phony. I was using my knowledge from the series to gain people's favor... somehow it left a bad taste in my mouth.

My thoughts were interrupted by some people whispering nearby.

"Oh, look it's Mister Reyes."

"Poor man, he looks so haggard."

I looked to the man, who was walking in a daze. His face was littered with bruises and his eyes looked so dead. His shoes were worn and his pants dirty. The man passed me, his gait staggering.

"It's because he was with Lilia when she was taken," said a woman.

My eyes widened. Lilia Reyes was the last victim to disappear.

"Night after night... this is becoming creepy," said another woman.

"It's dreadful! When night falls, will another girl be abducted?"

I ran back to him. "Mister Reyes!"

The man in question turned to me.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to hear your story. Is that alright?" I asked politely.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"This is where Lilia was taken... you may not believe me, but she was walking right behind me," he said, taking me to a pathway. It was desolate area. Next to it was an old shabby building.

"What's here?"

"That's the old Moulin Hotel. Nobody goes there anymore. Do you think Lilia-"

"No, I'm just asking!" I said, not wanting to give him false hope. "Can you tell me why it's abandoned?"

"Well, there was an old story... The owner had two children, a girl and boy. His youngest, the son went missing when he was seven years old, while the oldest went sick from looking for him. It was said that the sister's soul still haunts the rooms looking for younger brother. Her brother liked the sound of a flute, and you could hear its music whenever a guest would stay there."

I tried not shiver... I couldn't deal with child ghosts. After The Ring, and every other horror movie involving child ghost stories Carol had made me watch, I had a healthy fear of them. My spirit animal could literally be Courage the Cowardly Dog. I was the type of person who would hear a sound coming from a hallway and decide to walk the other side. I'm the person who takes the stairs because of paranoia of the elevator breaking and plummeting to the ground.

"Bonnie!"

I looked to see Lenalee jogging toward me with Eugene.

"Hey, did your lead take you guys here, too?" I asked.

"I spoke with the first missing daughter's family. Isabella was curious about the story of the hotel and tended to spend a lot of time around here," said Lenalee.

I nodded, sadly the other victims didn't fit the MO- but it seemed everything started with the first missing girl.

Lenalee and I shared a look. Well, at least it was daytime, so it wouldn't hurt to look.

"This is Victor Reyes- his sister vanished here," I explained.

"So, there must be something going on with the hotel!" cried Victor, looking at the historic building. He took off without a word, running toward the entrance.

"Reyes-san!" Lenalee called after him, but the man disappeared.

We blinked in confusion.

"Eugene-san, we'll be going after Reyes-san. Bonnie let's go," said Lenalee.

I looked up at the sky and did a silent prayer to my spirit animal. I was not mentally prepared for this.

I followed Lenalee, coming to stand next to her. "Just as a warning... I'm terrified of ghosts," I inform her. "So, excuse me if I start crying or hiding behind you."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's not a ghost... I'm here with you," she assured with an awkward pat on my shoulder. Lenalee nodded to Eugene, who sat down, perhaps to stay out of our way.

I took a breath and took a step with her. This is one step for cowards, and one step for coward-kind.

When we entered the hotel grounds, it was suddenly night. I noticed the hotel was washed in red, like a someone used the wrong filter.

"Reyes-san!" called Lenalee. The man was running with a girl in his arms... Lilia perhaps. She had golden-blond hair, which was darker than mine, and pale skin. A real beauty. Reyes, was bleeding on his shoulder and his eyes expressed pure terror.

The man had disappeared for barely a second. What happened?

"Monster!" he cried. "There's monster! You have to run!"

"Give her back!" It demanded. It was short and fast. I couldn't see it's face but it definitely was an Akuma.

"Bonnie, it's a level two!" cautioned Lenalee.

"She's miiiine," it screeched.

Reyes-san, stay behind me!" I tell him.

I heard the faint sound of a flute, then the anguished cry of the akuma.

"You can't have her!" Lenalee rushed ahead, aiming a kick, but was dodged by the akuma.

It redirected towards me at full speed, and I activated my Innocence, only to have my body be flung through a window.

"Bonnie!" cried Lenalee.

Adrenaline washing over me, I sat up and pulled out the glass from my shoulder. Great, my first mission and I've already been bested by a window...

I looked around to find myself in an old music room. Most of the furniture was covered with white sheets, and the dust was layered with even more dust.

I needed to help Lenalee... I didn't have the confidence to make a shot here. What if I hit Lenalee or hurt one of the Reyes?

I made my way to the window, when I heard the sound of the flute. Suddenly, I was filled with memories...memories I had tried to bury these last few years.

My life flashed before my eyes, as if the flute was seeing into my past.

It played a sad melody as I watched my father beating my mother black and blue and leaving her on the ground. I saw myself always trying to save her, but being disappointed because it was fruitless. She couldn't be saved unless she changed.

I saw myself taking out my frustrations on my younger brother, and our relationship crumbling with every cruel word I spat at him. I had started to become my father; my words were a similar blade. I remembered meeting Carol, and for the first time I felt like I had found someone I could rely on, someone who understood and who picked me up and stopped me from becoming him.

I was a cruel person before I met Carol. I was a vindictive and selfish bitch. I was the type of person who would tell someone I was 'okay' but didn't really mean it. I was always dishonest, and I hated myself.

Tears fell as I found this disgusting feeling swell up inside me; the feelings and thoughts I usually push down in a little box in my head gushing out like a broken fire hydrant.

Why?

I tried to focus on something else, something happier...

The flute...

It must the flute! It was the Innocence doing what I did best - I repressed all of my negative emotions by putting my energy into other things.

I followed the sound of the flute. It was in this room. I found that as I got closer, the feelings of self-hatred grew with each memory.

I wanted to throw up. I wanted to scream.

When I finally found the flute, a flash of memories hit me.

A little boy who loved his older sister and admired her.

A little girl, who wanted to protect her younger brother.

He died and she was offered a deal...

The Millennium Earl.

I saw the little brother kill his precious sister and couldn't help but cry at the tragedy of their fate.

My body found its way to the window. Lenalee was having a hard time protecting the Reyes', as well as taking care of the akuma.

"Innocence, activate," I said, my eyes dried from tears and filled with determination. I took a deep breath, channeling every sound and expanding my lungs. I pulled my shoulder back and aimed.

A beam of light pierced through the akuma, and I could almost hear a child's anguished cries turn to relief.

"Rest," I said to the disappearing akuma. I continued to stare as I watched Lenalee make her way to check on the Reyes family. I didn't think my first mission would be more emotionally draining than physical.

I looked back to the Innocence in my hand.

It was over.

Slowly making my way out of the hotel, I tried to pick up my mood by thinking about something witty to say to Lenalee, or maybe doing some shopping.

"Bonnie! That was a good shot!" she said, but her smile dropped as if seeing through me.

I felt exposed, so as a reflex I shot her a shaky smile. "I found the Innocence," I announced, holding out the flute to her.

She looked at it briefly before giving me a look of concern. "Are you alright?"

"I just don't do ghosts. Can we get some Finders out here to look for the other girls?"

"You saw a ghost?"

"Something like that."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"So, you think the Innocence has the ability to bring out memories and it was bringing out the memories of the dead owner's son who was the akuma?" asked Eugene.

I explained the whole thing to Lenalee and Eugene on our way back to headquarters. Leaving out the details of my past, I mentioned I had seen an old friend.

After the mission was complete, I rewarded myself with a shopping spree in Korbryn. I asked Lenalee about decorating my room and decided to buy a few things there. Shopping. The world's best distraction. I bought clothes, cute underwear and some colorful pillow cases that looked so pretty. Lenalee and I settled on buying Komui a cute hat, and Lenalee and I bought matching ones.

By the time we left the station, I was glad Eugene had to report to headquarters, because we needed another pair of hands to help carry my treasures.

"Hmm... the Earl found the grieving daughter and told her he could bring her brother back...and her brother did come back. I think the Innocence showed him memories of his sister and I guess he was trying to replace her or find her... I don't really understand its feelings of why he took those girls, but he was so desperate." I looked away sadly.

"It showed you the boy's memories?" asked Eugene, starring at the flute in awe.

I suddenly felt really anxious. Would it show my memories to just anyone? I tried not to think of the implications if it could.

"That's good, you helped him move on and rest. He's finally reunited with his sister," smiled Lenalee. She looked at the hat we had purchased for Komui, gripping it tightly. "Being separated must have been painful..."

I didn't say anything. Being separated from family... Honestly, I couldn't really understand Lenalee or that little boy's feelings.

I felt like a terrible person thinking like this. Perhaps I was even more heartless than the akuma I exorcise.

**A review will be greatly appreciated. What do you think? **


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own D'Gray Man or any of the anime references in this anime

**Summary: ** **OC insert. Bonnie didn't know how she fell into the world of an anime show she hasn't watched in years. Honestly, she wasn't even a big fan of the series. **

**Beta Reader- StormyMonday**

**Chapter 5**

"Team Bonnie wins!" clapped Komui, petting his prized hat from Lenalee.

I could almost picture the man hunched down in the corner singing its praises, calling it "precious".

I did the most obnoxious little victory dance, which got a few raised eyebrows.

"Allen and Kanda aren't back yet?" Asked Lenalee, concerned.

"They encountered a Level 2 while collecting the Innocence fragment, but should be back any day now," Komui explained.

"You two can go ahead and relax. Lenalee, you should show Bonnie to her dorm room," said Reever, chuckling as I grabbed Eugene, who tried to follow my dance. He looked all kinds of awkward, but tried to politely follow me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx **

Once I was introduced to my new room, I decided I hated the gloomy look. I needed happier colors, so I asked Lenalee if I would be allowed to go shopping. She said it would be fine as long as I didn't cause trouble, which earned her a blank look from me. If anything, I avoid trouble like a diseased foot.

I didn't waste any time heading out into town. I made a mental note on the vision I had planned for my room; lime-green walls, which meant I needed paint and paint brushes – maybe some gold paint, too…

I love the look of constellations, so some star patterns would probably work…and a nice rug!

But I was getting ahead of myself…I needed to be reasonable and just focus on my walls for now.

The wound on my shoulder had been cleaned and bandaged once we got back to HQ. I wondered if I should have kidnapped a Finder to do the heavy work for me.

Finding a hardware store, I met a man conveniently named Sam. He was a grisly old man with a vaudevillian mustache and thinning hair. Surprisingly, I managed to find out that he had a thing for romance.

The man was so accommodating with helping with mixing the perfect shade of green. He made it look very pastel, which I was a big fan off. This world's colors were _way_ too dark.

I stopped working when I saw a flash of white hair. "Allen, welcome back!" I called happily.

He was standing next to a Finder who was holding a handkerchief toward him. I saw the golden snitch flying nearby. "You too, Timcampy, glad you're back."

Tim perched on my shoulder, looking oh-so cute.

Aww. I remembered to ask someone in the science division to get me a cute companion, too.

"I'll be leaving you now, Master Walker," said the Finder, who bowed, and then parted with a respectful nod to me.

All these Finder's were way too polite.

"Bonnie! I'm home!" Allen smiled, catching me off guard.

I struggled to hold the paint barrel while I made my way towards him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice practically dripping with concern.

This boy was too sweet. I was definitely going to get cavities.

"I'm alright. I was out for like two days. I went on my first mission. I was teamed up with Lenalee and I told Komui we will have a race with you guys to see who comes back with an Innocence first and we ended up arriving before you and Kanda. It was a shallow victory since you guys weren't even aware- maybe we should have a rematch - I also went shopping. I bought a such a lovely set of pillow cases. Next time when you go on a mission let me know. I hear you went to Italy- I would have asked you to buy me a dress if I was awake. Italian cotton is so comfortable-!" I rambled on, not missing a beat.

He blinked at me, looking a little dizzy.

Information overload? Probably.

"Come on, let's go back to the Order. You must be tired. You can tell me about your mission," I continued, swinging around and walking ahead of him.

"Ah wait – Bonnie," he called. Catching up to me, he held out his hand. "It must be heavy," he said, offering to carry the paint barrel for me.

I instinctively held firm on to the handle.

"You just came from a mission, Allen. You also look exhausted. I appreciate the offer but I'm a big girl," I said while pulling the barrel closer to my chest.

"I'm not that tired," he insisted.

Man, he's so stubborn. He wasn't going to budge on it.

I shook my head, feeling fond of him already. I did just come from a mission as well, but it wasn't like I wasn't struggling with the paint barrel _that much_.

"How about we both carry it," I compromised, so as to placate Allen's gentlemanly sensibilities.

I pulled back my hand a bit and allowed him space to grab the other end of the handle.

"So how was Kanda as a mission partner?" I asked as we made our way back.

"Honestly, I don't think I will ever understand him... but he's not a bad guy," replied Allen, looking thoughtful.

"I see… Maybe he's just really bad at first impressions." I leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "Did you know Lenalee thought he was a girl when they first met?"

"What? Really?!" He snorted, his face lighting up with humor.

"Really, and I don't blame her. I'm kinda jealous of Kanda's hair, actually. It's very pretty," I admitted while he let out another snort at the word 'pretty.' "I'm serious- I really want to ask him if he can give me a few tips to get my hair look as beautiful as his." I kept a straight face as I said this.

"I think your hair is prettier than Kanda's," he said with such certainty that it made me pause.

I felt my cheeks heat up. Compliments were always a hard thing for me to take, since they were rarely given to me no matter how much work I put on my appearance.

Allen said it with such sincerity, too.

This boy really _was_ bad for my health.

"So you think Kanda's hair is pretty," I teased, looking in any other direction besides his.

"I didn't say that!" He snapped, embarrassed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Once Allen and I made it to the lab, we found the scientist bent over their desks with dread all over their expressions.

"It'll never stop."

"It'll never stop."

"It'd be miracle if it stopped."

They were surrounded by piles of papers.

"Anyone want coffee?" asked Lenalee as she walked in. It looked like everyone was tired and preoccupied with work.

I look to Allen, who seemed a little troubled.

"Thanks for your help Allen, you should rest after you report to Komui. I'll be going to my room," I said, pulling the paint from his hands.

"Are you su-" he started.

Honestly, he looked like he was about to keel over. "Yep. Will see you later," I promised and started to leave.

:::

I spent the night painting one side of the wall, only to find out I needed more paint. Guess I didn't plan this well. I needed to go back to Sam's hardware store.

I decided to sleep in a vacant room next to mine to escape the paint fumes. The Order had a lot empty rooms not being used. I laid on the bed, twirling a lock of my hair."It's nothing special," I said, before I found myself passing out from exhaustion.

I woke up the next morning and made my way to the cafeteria.

I watched the clouds as I walked, still dazed from sleep.

I blinked when I heard Allen calling me.

"Mornin' Allen, Timcampy," I yawned.

I needed coffee like nobody's business.

He looked amused. "Not a morning person?" he teased.

Looking at him, I realized that it didn't seem like he slept well. "Are you okay?" I asked. I didn't have the energy to retort, anyway.

He looked surprised by the question, and diverted his attention elsewhere, as if deliberating. "Um, I just couldn't stop thinking, so. I didn't sleep that well," he admitted. He didn't want to talk about it and I respected that. "Let's get some of Jeryy's food. I'm sure that will lift our spirits" I said.

We made our way in to the cafeteria without saying anything else.

:::

"All right, I'll leave you to it," said Lenalee to the someone. She girl stopped when she saw us.

"What's the matter?" Allen asked her.

"It's nothing," she replied, straightening her posture.

"Morning, Lenalee. Did you already have breakfast?" I asked, intending to invite her for a meal.

"You shouldn't go to the cafeteria for a while," she said nervously.

"Did something happen?" I asked, concern filling me.

"Jeryy burned something and the smell is terrible! It's so smelly you won't be able to stand it," she tried to explain.

Huh. Lenalee is a bad liar.

"I don't mind," Allen said.

"Lenalee what are you hiding?" I asked playfully, but she gives me a glare.

Wow… Okay…that's definitely out of character for her.

"Both of you, don't go in there," warned Lenalee, her expression serious.

Allen started to sweat a little and I blinked in surprise.

Okay, that surprised me.

"I'll call you guy's later," said Lenalee, pushing us both back. The girl really was strong for looking so dainty.

Allen and I resumed walking, and I wondered what to do with my day.

I wanted to take a break from painting and finish later, but who knew when I might be given another mission?

I walked ahead and Allen stopped, causing me look back at him curiously.

"Does someone in research and development have a son named John?" he asked.

"John?" I repeat. Was that another exorcist?

"I think he's probably Jake Russel's kid," explained Lenalee.

I left Allen and Lenalee to talk, as I needed to go back to town to buy more paint.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was late at night when I noticed two kids near a cemetery. Two boys; one wearing pilot's goggles and roller blades, and the other had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was definitely giving me weird vibes.

I blinked when the boy on skates headed into the shadow of a very large man, who was also giving me a weird stranger danger feeling.

Damn, I knew what this was. I never thought I would see an incident in real life but I always wanted to punch the fucker when I heard such stories.

"PEDOPHILE!" I screamed once I saw the man lay his hand on the boy's head. Screaming pedophile, that usually stops people, that and screaming rape.

The man glared at me, and I glared back. "Yeah you, you sick son of a bitch. I'm not scared of dirty pigs like you!"

Panicked, I abandoned the paint barrels, making my way to the boys. I never thought I'd walk in on something like this unless that anime was Berserk.

Well, now I had the training and abilities to take low lives like this down.

"It's the Millennium Earl! " yelled the boy as he threw a smoke bomb at the guy.

Say wha-

"Leo! Leo! Let's go! We have to run!" He paused. "Leo what's wrong?" he shakes his blonde friend.

Why does this kid have such a freaky expression and did I just call the main antagonist of the series a pedophile?!

"Leo is long dead. On the day of his mother's funeral. That's punishment for getting in my way," said the Earl, his eyes still glaring at pilot-boy.

Fuck… Well, I was going to be his enemy regardless, but I just put bulls eye eye on my face.

I pulled pilot-boy away from the blond, gripping him tight while he struggled. "That's a lie!" yelled pilot-!boy.

"Your friend is acting strange. I don't know him and even _I_ noticed. I'm sorry for your loss, but we need to leave," I said, while the boy struggled as I dragged him back.

My eyes fixed on the Earl. I felt angry. If the he did this to Carol I'd-

"She's telling the truth, John. Leo is no longer your friend, he's an akuma; a weapon for the Millennium Earl."

I turned to see Allen standing there with his arm activated.

John stared in shock.

"Two Exorcists out on a stroll tonight. The Order must be laidback," quipped the Earl.

"Who are you?" His eyes found Allen.

"Your enemy," Allen announced.

I found the Earl's gaze on me as I pulled John closer.

"Nice to meet you M'lady," he smiled at me and tipped his hat.

I flinched when his gaze turned to Allen. "Nice to meet you," he repeated.

I heard a sobbing woman. _'I'm sorry, my son!'_ I blinked, looking around. Who was crying? Am I going insane?

Allen proceeded to attack the akuma that used to be Leo, and John kicked me so hard that I was forced to let go of him.

The boy ran to the corpse of his friend. "Allen no! Leo's my best friend!"

"John…"

I stumbled forward, almost falling. I felt sad for the boy. If it was Carol... I don't know what I'd do or how I'd react.

These were children, yet this world was so cruel. To kill a grieving child whose mother died? Why? Why did the Earl do this?

"He's my friend. I started my Akuma patrols with him. We said we would protect the city together. He can't be an Akuma!" John cried.

I saw the Akuma change before my eyes, its body morphing into something monstrous.

"Do you have any proof!?" he demanded.

"Leo!"

I took a deep breath and tackled John using all my strength. I blinked, suddenly finding myself across the cemetery with the boy in my arms while Allen diverted the akuma's attention.

Well thank god for Shimazu's training. The boy looked at me finally, in surprise.

I looked across the graveyard to where John and I just were to see Allen crouched down.

What happened?

"Allen?!" I called in panic.

"I once read in a book that there is a virus in the Akuma's bullets that destroys the human body," John explained as he got up and started running toward Allen.

Suddenly I felt like I was going to throw up. Did I just cause an interference that kills the main character?! I Did Allen get hit in the series? Did I fuck up by just being here?

"Allen!" I called again. "Innocence activate!"

I pointed my bow at the Earl, sending an arrow straight toward the bastard. I had to protect Allen and John. Maybe we could get Allen to the science department in time to save him...

Bang!

The Akuma intercepted it?!

I blinked as I saw the Earl floating upwards with an umbrella.

"You know what annoys me most?! I don't like nosy, loud women, Miss Bonnie," sneered the Earl.

"It's Sanders to you, damn pedophile," I snapped before I realized what my mouth had just regurgitated. "I don't understand how you could do this to a kid! Preying on the grief of others…! That boy was a _child_!"

"I'm just making Akuma for the good of the Earth. What do you think? It's disgusting, isn't it? This is the true form of the human soul, warped by all its sin. You think I'm making akuma simply as weapons, but Akuma are created by the human soul." His gaze moved to John. "This Akuma is the same, it was born from your good friend, Leo."

"Leo?"

"Leo used the Earl's power to bring his dead mother back to this world, and turned her into an akuma. I can see her. His mother is in terrible pain," explained Allen.

A mother forced to kill her son. I felt my heart ache. That's just…horrifying.

"What are you talking about, you pathetic weakling?" growled the Earl.

I shot another arrow, just missing him. Why was my aim so shitty!?

"Stay back!" I warned.

I turned back to Allen, watching as the black on his skin disappeared. "I turned someone precious to me into an akuma. Thanks to that, I see souls which rest within akuma."

"Ah! I remember- you're Allen Walker! You turned your father into an akuma back then," recalled the Earl.

"You turned your dad into an akuma… ?" Asked John in shock, and I pulled him back near me.

"We weren't related by blood. However Mana – my father – took me in and raised me, even though I was born with a paralyzed arm. Mana taught me many things; things I needed to live entirely on my own. But when he died, I was alone and I didn't know what to do."

I looked on at him sadly. Family doesn't just mean blood. My own family was proof of that. No matter how much I tried and no matter how much I pushed to be apart of it, it was never enough. Allen had no one, but his happiness was Mana, someone he loved so much that he called the man his father…It must have been painful.

I knewn the basis of Allen's story, but hearing it directly from him and looking at his face as he recounted the events of his past made it feel all too real. It was heartbreaking and I hated the Earl even more. He had caused the pain of so many, and I still didn't understand his motives.

Why? Why was he doing this? Was it explained in the anime?

"Mana was buried at the top of a hill outside town. I was sitting beside his grave when the Earl showed up," Allen's smile was twisted and I could only imagine what the scene must have really looked like; being alone and lost with no idea of your future. At least I had always had Carol in my darkest times.

"I didn't know what I had done," Allen said. "How could I? But Mana knew, he knew all-too-well as soon as I called him back from the grave into an Akuma form, and he cursed me for it. He sliced my left eye open, and it's been corrupted ever since."

'_It's more like a gift to protect him,_' I thought

"Then the Earl ordered Mana to do what all newborn akuma are ordered to do: kill; the person who had been tricked into reviving them and to wear their skin. However, I was spared because of this arm, it became my weapon and it acted on instinct, killing Mana of its own volition. I destroyed my father's soul without even realizing it. But he wanted me to do it; that was the last thing he asked of me – to destroy him. He told me he loved me, and then my arm did just that; erased him from this world forever."

"And it was my Master who came to me and explained everything that happened that day; what made the Akuma, the Millennium Earl, and what happened to me. One day after seeing so many akuma, I came realize that the tears they shed aren't out of anger, but of despair and frustration. So I decided to become an exorcist ,not to atone, but to be able to live with greater strength and purpose. This curse lights my way." he said, and I found myself cringing.

I don't like the word 'curse'.

"Akuma are too tragic. So, I destroy them." Allen attacked the Earl and the akuma jumped to protect its master.

"Allen, I should have killed you that day," said the Earl.

I noticed the Earl was sitting on the Akuma. "You can see the soul's inside Akuma? You want to save them? Go ahead and try!"

"Allen? Are you going to be alright?!" I asked, wondering if I should focus on the demon, or keep an eye on John.

"I'm fine," said Allen, his gaze briefly falling on me, then John. "Focus on getting John out of the way."

That I could do.

I twisted my body, seeing Lenalee and a familiar Finder near her. Grabbing John, I took a deep breath and found my body at the entrance of the cemetery. I blinked when I saw a flash.

What was that?

Lenalee and the Finder looked at me in surprise, and I handed John over to them.

I felt my muscles spasm and silently thanked Shimazu for teaching me how to move at lightning speed.

The Earl pulled up his umbrella, and for some reason I thought of Mary Poppins.

I watched in awe as Allen and Lenalee dodge akuma bullets and attack with no hesitation. They looked like superheroes.

I wondered if I looked that cool when I used my Innocence, and then stook my head, pretty sure that I knew better.

I stayed with the Finder and John to make sure they didn't get injured. I knew Allen and Lenalee would be fine without me.

The two were present in the last episode of the anime, so it was a safe bet they weren't going to die now. I didn't need to unnecessarily complicate things.

I felt a twisting feeling in my stomach; what if someone got hurt because of me…or even killed?

From my position, I drew my bow, my body ready for any attacks.

I looked to John's face and saw the look of anguish and guilt melt as the Finder mentions killing the akuma. I bent to him and hug him and felt tears flow.

It wasn't fair! This kid could have been my brother's age. He was too young to have that expression. It wasn't right.

I felt so helpless.

"I- I was the one who told Leo about the Akuma," stammered John, his voice broken.

I griped him tighter.

"I'm sorry, John. I'm sorry you lost your friend," was all I could say.

I remembered watching so many anime with characters dying... how did they deal with depression? How did the support characters help them? What did they say? What could I do besides console the boy and hear him out?

"That idiot! Dummy! Did he want to see his mother so badly that he turned her into an akuma!? I can't see akuma's souls like Allen can. Is she crying? We got so worked up about finding akuma and defeating them...I didn't know anything about a human soul! A soul within an akuma has no freedom. It lives forever…to the will of the Millennium Earl." I listened while Jean cries out his frustrations.

He looked at me, then toward Allen, determination brimming in his eyes. "Put Leo to rest!"

I watched in the relative safety of what was left of the crumbling building as Allen's attack blanketed the sky with glowing crosses, and could hear the faint cries of a woman saying 'thank you', while Lenalee headed toward us.

I could make out the Earl's getaway, Mary Poppins-style though the smoke of the akuma's defeat.

Feeling a little vindictive and angry, I activated my Innocence and fired my arrow.

Holding my breath, I saw the light of the arrow make its way toward him.

Maybe I could end the war now.

I gasped when the Earl dodged, mid-air. "See you later, M'lady Bonnie!" I heard him call, and a disgusting feeling ran up my back.

"_Fuck. He knows my name."_

"Earl!" yelled Allen.

"All you've seen is tiny fraction of what I have in store. Akuma continue to evolve all over the world. This is not end of the first act! I am the creator of the akuma, the Millennium Earl. I'll drive out your corrupt God and play the lead, together with my akuma. No matter how much you exorcists resist me, you'll never save this world, never!" he taunted.

I wanted to roll my eyes at his dramatics. If this was a play, the heroes _always_ win and save the world.

I watched, my stomach twisting as Allen drops down in exhaustion."Allen!"

"Allen!"

"I'm alright. I'm just a little tired," Allen assured.

John ran to Allen, hugging him and mourning his friend

I looked on with a heavy heart. If I remembered the series clearly, could I have met the boy sooner? Maybe I could have stopped Leo. Maybe I could have saved his mother.

Could I really have made a difference?


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own D'Gray Man or any of the anime references in this anime

**Summary: ** **oc insert. Bonnie didn't know how she fell in the world of an anime show she hasn't watched in years. Honestly she wasn't even a big fan of the series. **

**Beta Reader- StormyMonday**

**Chapter 6**

I stared at my target. I had wandered into the training room feeling suffocated by the silence of my room. I was light headed and aimless. No YouTube to distract me from my unhappiness or movies to indulge and get lost in.

What was my purpose here?

Why was I in this world?

I was having fun with decorating my room but as I wait for the paint to dry- it got me thinking...

I needed to train. Shimazu spent a lot of time training up my stamina and endurance. I was taught survival rather than being an expert marksman.

I was good at running and dodging. I wasn't some epic Hero like Luffy D Monkey or Naruto- I was a coward side character who was inexperienced in fighting.

Aim...Focus...breath...Release

Bam!

I couldn't protect anyone.

Aim... Focus... Breath... Release

Bam

Will I end up causing more harm to the story line? I didn't even know the story line. I knew about Suman's character dying but that's about it. It was memorable because of the butterfly and introduction to that Noah character. I also knew the headquarters would be infiltrated but that's about it.

I continue like this for two hours and growl in annoyance that I hit nothing on the centre target. It's an improvement from missing the board completely but I felt sick that I having a hard time not getting a precise shot on a motionless object.

I glare at the bow clasped in my hand. Why couldn't I of gotten a sword. Learning swordsmanship seemed more appealing than this. My anger toward Kanda increases ten folds.

He has a sword... It's unfair.

A swell of annoyance bubbled within me like an overflowing pot. I wanted to slam my bow on something. Will I ever be good? What use am I in this world?

"Bonnie?" a voice says interrupting my thoughts.

I turn to Lenalee walking toward me casually with a concerned smile.

I try to smile as she approaches. "Morning," I salute with a cheesy wink.

"You seem frustrated," she notes not buying into the act that makes me drop my expression entirely. I look at the floor avoiding her gaze.

"My aim sucks," I say feeling quiet childish by my words sounding like an overreaction.

Lenalee doesn't say anything and I felt awkward wondering if I should elaborate or feel embarrassed that my troubles seemed so insignificant compared to grander scheme of things such as a world where a man uses people's grief against them.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turn my body toward her and a very clumsy hug followed after. It reminded me of my first awkward hug with a Carol when her dog died.

"Is this about the Millennium Earl?" she asks.

I missed the shot with the Millennium Earl. I wasn't expecting to kill him or anything. I didn't have the confidence that I could make a difference. Shooting at the Earl was my own revolt towards what he did to Jean.

Lenalee probably assumes I felt disappointed at myself for missing my shot.

I neither confirmed or denied her assumption. I wasn't mad at myself for not being able to stop the villain who made the world a worst place than it is. I was disappointed at my own uselessness.

I'm such an awful person...

"I guess I'm just a little shaken about what happened to John and Leo. They are both kids..." I trail off.

She pulls away and looks me in the eyes. "It's terrible what happened. The Earl needs to be stopped. This is why we're all here. You're not alone Bonnie. We are fighting this war together."

"I know... It's just very frustrating. I want to be stronger if I have to face him again," I say. I don't want to be on the sidelines again- I thought in my head remembering how Lenalee and Allen fought off Akuma.

"How about you visit the science department? Maybe they could help you with your training. They made me weights to use on my legs so I could train my muscles to jump and run more efficiently," she suggests.

"That sounds like a good idea," I say deciding that I should take advantage of whatever assistance I can get.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Bonnie, what can I do for you?" asks a curly haired scientist with swirly glasses and purple beaded necklace... huh I'm getting a hint of uke vibes. I think I'm feeling yaoi deprivation hit me now.

"I actually came down here because of Lenalee's advice. I have an equip Innocence that is used for long range style of fighting but my aim is sort of lacking," I explain.

The man nods as I speak looking thoughtful. "We were actually working on a program for you. It should be done in a few days but we still putting the finishing touches," he explains he adjusts his glasses and motions me to follow him leading me to a table with drawings and designs. "See, we working on moving targets and attacking targets," he explains showing me designs of bird looking models.

I eye the designs curiously. "Looks pretty cool- but I don't feel comfortable shooting birds... I mean I know they aren't real or anything. I don't like hurting animals," I say. Memories of living on a mountain with Shimazu causes me to shiver.

"Ahh, that's understandable... Hmm... do you have any other idea on what I can replace the design with? I can make them look like Akuma," he suggests.

"Or you can make the look like Kanda," I quip playfully.

"No way, you are suppose to be using them. If Kanda sees them he would definitely destroy all of them," says Johnny sweatdropping.

"Aww, but I think my aim would definitely improve," I say.

"You just want to cause trouble," he shakes his head and I laugh being caught out. I take a look at the amount of stacked paper in the room and thanked the heavens I didn't have to fill any reports.

"Oh by the way, how do you feel about the uniform? I made the design," questions Johnny as I help him gather up some scattered papers on the desk.

"It's a bit uncomfortable. Can I have a longer skirt with a slit on the sides to make it easier to run. I'm a little self-conscious about my legs. They aren't as slender as Lenalee's," I point out.

He looks at her and blinks studying her outfit. "If I make them longer it might get in the way of your battles. When I saw you attack Kanda at the gate. You seem to move fast," he says. I wanted to protest that Kanda was the one that attacks and I was defending my friend. "You have nice legs too," he gives her thumbs up as he checks out her legs.

Okay- he's not a uke.

I sigh in disappointment of my lost uke best friend I had wanted to have. I miss Yaoi so much.

"If you want. We can incorporate black tights," he relents.

Not caring anymore I just conceded. Whatever made people happy- I didn't want to bother the guy. I'm sure he has more important things to do than make me a uniform.

I spend the day in the science department helping them carry their paper work. It was nice talking to Johnny. He had really awesome earphones and excitedly wondered about the music in this world but everyone was so focused in work I had decided not to distract them.

"Captain Reever, what if this paper work never ends?!" cries out Johnny both scientist were slumped on their desks.

"Don't give up- it'll end probably sometime," assures Reever. "Anyway, I wish we could get some damn grub around here..."

"I could get you guys something," I announce thinking I could maybe cosplay as a waitress while I'm at it.

"Ahaha! We are alright! We can eat later!" assures Johnny stopping me from making my way to the door.

"I don't really mind helping out. I also wanted to get a snack," I say.

"Actually Bonnie, I need you to help me carry these papers onto this desk," says Reever directing me to giant pile of paper and I instantly regretted my offer to be of assistance.

I hear a banging like noise as everyone looks up to it. "Must be the Supervisor," mumbled Russel who was sifting through documents.

"Rejoice you all! My research division has our salvation in hand!" yells Komui and I look to which the man had appeared.

Russel pales as if looking sick. "I have a bad feeling," he states.

"Salvation?" I repeat looking at Russel who shrugs and looks suspicious at the same time.

Komui is good guy right? He's not going to pull an Aizen Sousuke or Griffith on the Order- right? Damn my limited knowledge.

A sudden explosion causes the door and brinks to rip off and a giant robot with a tiny head and a big body appears behind Komui. Komui makes a bizarre pose that is reminiscent to Team Rocket of Pokemon.

"What the hell is that ridiculous huge robot?!" asks Reever.

"It's got a hat..." points out Johnny.

Huh-so it does. It gives the robot some character.

"It's our savior! It was just finished! Now all your jobs will be as easy as pie!" gushes Komui like a girl in love.

Huh KomuiXRobot? I guess I could get on that ship. If I can fall in love with Astro Boy- I think all love can work. A love between man and robot... Oh like Reg and Riko from Made in Abyss! Wait does this Robot Identify as female or male?!

"Seriously?!" exclaims Johnny

"Of course my friends! With this machine your workload will be cut in half!" yells Komui

Everyone excitedly chattered about how kind Komui was to think about them while I pondered on a wedding venue on the two. Wait what did Komui identify as? How will we find an outfit big enough for Robot? Honeymoon? Will Komui let me walk him down the aisle? Wait the Robot had pink stripes- it could be female? But men can like pink too!

"Supervisor, let's start it up right now!" says Reever running up to the Robot.

"First we have to think of a name," says Komui stopping said scientist.

"A name?" repeats Reever.

"What would be good? I'd like to hear what all think." says Komui.

"Um, how about helper number one," says the guy with a bandage by his eye.

"Rejected," shoots down Komui

"Innocender 1," suggests Johnny all gun-ho.

"Rejected."

"Mrs. Lee!" I suggest and everyone looks at me weirdly.

"I like it! But wrong Title," says Komui and I was both disappointed and elated at the same time. Disappointed Komui didn't pick my name but elated that I might have some Yaoi to enjoy.

"Why don't you decide supervisor?" suggests Reever.

"Really? Okay- How about Komurin 2," he suggests.

"Okay, but why 2?" asks Reever.

"Well, Kanda chopped the first Komurin in half before I can show it off. He said it ate his soba or something," says Komui looking dejected.

Komurin... Ko-mu-rin... Rin!

"It's not going to last long," I say to Russel.

"Hmm.. how you figure?" he whispers back.

"It has 'Rin' in its name. It's going to be killed by someone close to Komui and then Komui will take revenge on the world for losing his one true love," I say dramatically. "He will start a war and call upon the power of the moon and put the world in a eternal illusion so no one will feel the pain of losing their loved ones. He shall become a tragic hero," I explain.

Russel and a few scientist blink at me. "I think you are getting something wrong here."

I see Lenalee walk in with some coffee with Allen trailing behind her. "Brother, I've brought you coffee," she says.

"Ohh Lenalee," gushes Komui.

"Anyone else want some?" she asks.

"Can I have some!?" I ask excitedly but I stop when I see the robot grab the cute cup with pink bunnies on them.

Robots in this world drink coffee? Robots in this world can blush and drink coffee- Anime logic is really weird.

"Can Robots drink coffee?" asks Allen.

Komui laughs like Allen was naive. "What are you talking about? Though it's part of me, it's still a robot. No robot drinks coffee."

I watch as a the Robot gulps down the coffee. This is probably Russel's bad feeling.

"Ah- it drank it," says Komui surprised.

It suddenly started to spark up its light turning red.

"I am Komurin. I strengthen the exorcists," it says.

"Very good Komurin. You do that!" says Komui looking very startled.

Reever and Komui started to argue as Reever insults his Robot. You go Komui! Stick up for your husbando! I mentally cheer for the overbearing supervisor.

"Definitely love," I confirm to myself.

"Bonnie?" questions Allen in confusion.

The Robot suddenly looks at Lenalee. "This women needs muscle grafting surgery," it says.

We all gasp in shock at such an image.

"You'd turn Lenalee into an bodybuilder?! No I can't stand it!" cries Komui.

"It won't suit her!" I yell at the Robot. "Lenalee is perfect the way she is! Just because you just got into the family doesn't mean you can be the evil step mother and change your sister-inlaw!" I yell.

"Umm... Bonnie I think you're confused about the situation," says Johnny looking baffled. The Robot looks at me.

"You- your hair is a liability- commence hair shaving," it says pulling out a blade.

"HUH?!" was the cries of those around me while I paled.

"I shall change them. Make them stronger and more efficient," it says.

"Lenalee! Lenalee Run!" cries out Komui.

"Get out here Bonnie!" Russel pushes me toward the door.

Before I could take a breath and dash out of here I feel myself being pulled up by the cold steel of the Robot's claw.

"Bonnie!" I hear Allen and Lenalee cry.

"Supervisor do something!" cries out Reever a he takes out a gun aiming at the Robot.

"No- don't shoot! That's my darling Komurin2!" he cries.

"But what about Bonnie?!" points out Allen.

"Well it's not Lenalee. I love Komurin and I love Lenalee! Ahh- don't worry Bonnie your hair will grow back!" I hear Komui assure and I feel nauseous. Thus the KomuiXKomurin ship had sunk.

"Brother!" scolds Lenalee.

"That's just cold supervisor,"

"A girl's hair is sacred."

"I wonder what she'll look like?"

"I think we could order some wigs."

I start to panic as I hear the voices of the scientists. I look to Lenalee pleading. "Lenalee find a nice man and elope! Avenge me!" I cry and I hear Komui weeping out in retribution.

"Sudden Increase in heart rate. I shall administer an anesthesia first to prevent shock," it says and I felt a painful prick on my shoulder.

"Huh?" I felt my vision dimming.

"Bonnie!"

Dammit- if I wake up bald. I'm going to not just Chidori this robot to kingdom come. I'm also going to arrange Lenalee's elopement just to get back at Komui.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Allen!"

"Allen!"

I hear voices call out. I found myself waking up my body thrown like a sack of potatoes over Russel's shoulder.

I took a breath...

Electricity crackled around me.

Aim...

BANG!

Komurin head was sliced off.

"Bonnie!" everyone cheers. Lenalee also comes too. "You okay?" she asks and I nod feeling my head making note that the length of hair was not tampered with.

"Where's Allen?" I ask.

We both make our way to Allen who was taken into the Robot. For the first time I'm glad that my aim was crap. Damn- I'm lucky I didn't hit the intended targeted area.

"Allen, are you alright?"

"Is he alright?"

"Somehow," he utters and I take note of the white haired boy covered in bandages with Timcanpy on his head.

"Can you stand?" I ask helping him up.

"I can't believe one of my friends was close to death," says Reever.

"Can I kill Komui?" I ask the scientist looking at the man eagerly with murder in my eyes.

"You shouldn't..." trails of Allen as he tries to pull of the bandages.

I see a group of scientists surround the robot calling out for its end.

"kill it."

"kill it"

"kill it!"

"It wasn't Komurin's fault!" cries Komui protecting that disaster of a robot.

"Ahh... It's love. We shouldn't be angry about love though! A man who loves his robot should not be judged" I began.

"Bonnie," says Komui touched while everyone blinks in surprise.

"I can't forgive the sin committed today though," I say my smile turning quiet vicious. "I almost lost my hair so I'm going to start matchmaking profile for Lenalee."

"Don't you dar-" began Komui but Lenalee pulled me back.

"Lenalee-" Komui sings.

"Brother, I'll give you some reflection time," says Lenalee and kicks both the Robot and Komui.

Lenalee looks at me. "Will you come with me?" she asks and repeats her question with Allen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Allen and I made it to the cafeteria we were greeted with banners with our names .

Welcome Allen Walker and Bonnie Sanders.

I blink- Allen was the main character- I feel like I intruded in this party. I had no business in this world. I look to Allen, his face lit with happiness and I smile too trying not to look ungrateful or sad.

A part of me was happy that they did this and a part of me felt that this moment was suppose to be a big moment for Allen.

"We never welcomed you guys home, did we?" says Reever.

"We've been preparing it in secret." says Jeryy holding a glass up.

"I was trying to keep the two of you busy because you guys would of found out," explains Lenalee. "Here's your mugs." she holds up two mugs and I blink and see my initials with a sun flower drawing at the end as I recalled a moment in our shopping trip I told Lenalee that I loved sunflowers.

"Late though it may be. Welcome home Allen. Welcome home Bonnie," says Reever.

"Welcome home Allen."

"Welcome home Bonnie."

"Thank you all," says Allen happily.

I feel my chest go tight as I stare at the mug... I had my own mug here. I was a part of this... Why was I feeling so emotional so happy and guilty at the same time? I was enjoying being here despite the Akuma. I would see Carol- she was here too. I didn't have the responsibility of dealing with my family anymore.

I tried to lose myself with in the presence of others. I took note of Kanda appearing sitting in the corner like a loner looking content. It surprised me. I thought he would be holed up in his room or on the training room floor.

I snuck alcoholic drinks away from the older scientists trying not to get caught while doing so. The buzz of the alcohol had done to my head allowed me not over think while I excitedly showed off Fort Night dance moves that I had taught Eugene and called them my victory dances.

Clumsily I had showed Johnny the Floss and Electro Swing which I had drunk taught the scientists cause they found it cool. I guess nerds are nerds no matter what the time period.

As the night progressed I had made my way back to my room feeling exhausted. The alcohol already leaving my system parting the residual dull headache one would get from alcohol.

I swayed side to side feeling lightheaded. "You okay?" asks a voice which grips my shoulder before I walked into a wall. I blink at the wall then to the owner of the voice.

Allen.

He eyes me concerned.

"I had too much to drink," I admit feeling embarrassed. I felt like some first year college student at their first frat party.

"You're not supposed to be drinking," he scolds. I remember that I'm deaged again. I wonder what age is considered legal in this time period. He grips my arm and pulls it over his shoulder.

"You seem experienced with this sort of thing, Allen," I say casually.

"I've been to taverns with my Master. I've seen people overindulge," he recalls and I could feel him inwardly shivering over whatever memory of Cross Marian. I don't ask and we are engulfed in silence again.

"I'm sorry, I must be a bother," I say after a few minutes of hesitant steps.

"You're not... but I do not like the drinking. It's bad for your health and you're a girl. You should take better care of yourself," he admonishes.

I look away. I did go overboard. If I went out drinking- I did so with Carol. We trusted each other and we were careful. I just did something irresponsible and glad I didn't end up throwing up.

The memory of Carol stung again. Is she going to meet me? Is she really in this world? Where was she?

"Allen... What do you think of everyone here?" I ask.

He looks at me while I avoid eye contact.

"I like everyone here. They are welcoming... It's nice to have a place to call home," he admits. "Do you not like it?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

He stumbled a bit as I let my weight rest of him. "No, I like it... I just-" I wondered how honest I can be with him. Can I tell him? Will he judge me?

"Just?" he pressed.

"I have a family and a home somewhere... I have a mom, a dad and a little brother... I had a dad," I rectified my thoughts halting my memories.

"Did he pass away?" asks Allen looking sympathetically.

"No- it's not like that... I have a home but it was never welcoming... Growing up with my father hitting my mother around- he wouldn't touch my brother and I- I can be grateful for that. So as long as I intervened I would save her... Eventually he left us one day- I was happy because my mother could now live without fear. She didn't have to cry anymore. I thought we could put everything behind us," my voice was light as I had been at the possibility of starting anew.

"She got worst though... She was depressed and I understood it was caused by my father... I would try to help and my brother would be indifferent to it. It was so frustrating... I wanted him to help out too but being indifferent was his way of coping. I would get mad and yell at him. I'd say some hurtful things... My mother said I sounded like him... my father. I got angrier," I say remembering the indignation of it. After all I did. I use to jump in between the fights. I would be the one who would risk myself for her. Yet she chose to stay close to my brother. I remember saying things just to hurt them as much as they hurt me when they compared me to him. It was a toxic environment. We were toxic to each other.

"I felt I was fighting the two of them. I was the wrong one... No matter what I did it was never good enough. She tried to commit suicide once... I just... well I didn't know how to deal with it but I tried my best and even then that wasn't good enough and there was no support from my brother then too..." I glance at Allen face finally. He looked sad and for some reason I felt comforted by it.

"I feel guilty to feel happy here... I've had so much fun. Meeting you, Lenalee, Komui and everyone at the Order. It's just... Am I a terrible person to feel relief? To be rid of them," I say my voice was thick with emotion as I held back tears.

Allen said nothing for long time and I wondered if I had made the right choice to off load my baggage on him. I mean he is the main character carrying the series. I'm sure he had enough weight on him already. We had stopped walking and my gaze was fixed on my shoes.

"I've never really had a family... I was abandoned by my parents because of this arm..." he trails off shifting his parasitic innocence arm. "So I can't really understand your situation." I look away feeling disappointed.

"I can understand that you felt abandoned though," he says and I turn toward him in surprise as he offers me a reassuring smile. "I know what's it's like to feel abandoned. I'm sure that's how you felt when your dad left, when your brother looks away and when your mother ignored your own struggles. You wanted to be in a home but you felt unwelcomed... It's okay for you to be happy here because everyone wants you to be..." he trails. He looks at me a soft smile and his eyes filled with such emotion.

"I'm so happy to that you're here Bonnie," he says and I felt a dam broke in me as tears flooded my vision. Embarrassed I curl up squatting on the floor head pressed on my knees and arm curled around myself.

"Bonnie!" he panics completely taken aback and arms failing around in true anime-like stress. "Did I-"

"No, I'm happy! It's just you made me cry and I look ugly when I cry," I sniff feeling my nose get stuffy. I think I needed a really good cry. I didn't know I was holding so much back.

I could almost hear Carol call me a 'cry baby.'

**Chapter end**

**What do you think? Please give me opinions?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own D'Gray Man or any of the anime references in this fanfiction. **

**Beta Reader- StormyMonday**

**Summary: OC insert. Bonnie didn't know how she fell into the world of an anime she hasn't watched in years. Honestly, she wasn't even a big fan of the series to begin with. **

**Chapter 7**

"A mission with Kanda?!" I groaned in annoyance, lying on the couch in Komui's office, feeling gloomy. I was doing my best to avoid any interaction with the moody swordsman.

After my heart-to-heart with Allen, I had found myself trying not to let myself be caught up in my anxiety and stress over this world.

I wanted to help save Suman Dark, so I was going to try. I was also going to try to help prevent the infiltration of the Order... once I remember how it was infiltrated in the first place.

One step at a time... Though I wondered how I was going to change anything if my missions were with the side characters rather than the main protagonist where all the relevant plot threads occur.

"Crybaby woman," mumbled Kanda, and I found myself shaking with rage at Kanda, who had walked in while I was a blubbering mess.

"I can't honestly trust this guy to have my back! Komui seriously…! Can't I go with Allen or Lenalee?" I begged.

"Allen and my Lenalee left this morning." he said sadly, and I gave him an annoyed look.

"I can go alone. I don't need a useless woman getting in my way," Kanda snapped.

Man I hated that guy.

"Well, at least Eugene should come with us," I relented.

"The Finder?" Komui asked.

I nodded in conformation. Eugene was awesome. The awesomeness of Eugene will counteract all bad vibes from Kanda.

"Tsk."

I watch Kanda leave the room in a huff once we got our mission objective.

:::

The train ride was silent. I spent my time doing my own thing, not bothering Kanda or Eugene as I focused on thinking of a room layout. I wanted to change the position of my bed and also put in a long mirror. Maybe get a clothing rack too. I almost planned on a finishing wall. Maybe I could paint sunflowers on them.

Mount Fuji was our destination. According to reports, people would walk up the mountain and never be seen again. There was talk of some curse.

Eugene sat outside of our car while Kanda and I listened in silence. "The story of the devil-man, Sui Kogame, had been a folklore among children. He fought many battles before he retired to a small Village. His wife was beautiful and the envy of many, so much so that the village women had poisoned the couple's drinking water, causing Kogame's wife to die. He had become consumed with anger, and allegedly murdered the entire village of fifty-three people. The story was _completely_ absurd, of course, so the villagers just brushed it off as nonsense."

"That's really awful," I commented. Some women can be bitches. I mean, look at _every_ Disney stepmother. There was never an evil stepfather that _I_ can recall.

"I'm sure their intentions were not to kill her," contemplated Eugene. "During that time, many of the town's women were vain about their looks. Perhaps they wanted to scare her or just make her sick."

"Doesn't excuse what happened. She died. I don't really understand how people can do such things to hurt others-" I cut myself off. I used to say things just to get back at my mother when she hurt me. Perhaps I was being hypocritical.

"It doesn't, but neither did it excuse Kogame's actions. He condemned a whole village for the actions of one woman," pointed out Eugene.

"One woman?" I echoed."There's more?"

"Kogame had an admirer. She was jealous. She had coerced the other woman to take action on the swordsman's wife... Hanami – she was the only survivor," reported Eugene.

"So this story – what does it have to do with Innocence?" I asked.

"It's the ghost of Mount Fuji- Kogame. Still searching for Hanami- the locals say that he is the source of the disappearances," he explained.

Great. More ghosts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I glared at Mount Fuji with annoyance. Why the hell am I always faced mountains?. I looked at the muddy terrain and remote little village situated at the base. Well no shopping for me.

Kanda went ahead of me not giving me a glance to catch up. He made his way to a pathway leading up the mountain, then activated a golem to speak with Eugene.

Mountains, ghosts and Kanda... This is going to be treat of a mission. Damn you Komui!

It was hot and sticky and sweaty as I followed Kanda up the pathway of the mountain. We didn't speak as I dodged branches and tall plants.

"Ack!" I cried, falling flat on my face after tripping over a branch. I looked up to see Kanda, his hand on his sword staring intently before glaring at me.

"Umm, sorry," I mumbled, cringing at the scrape on my knee as I stood up.

"Let's get this straight useless crybaby woman, if you get in my way or hold me back I will leave you for dead," he stated darkly, an ominous fire surrounding him.

"I _said_ I'm sorry I-" I started, but whatever I was going to say was cut off by the sound of a gunshot.

Kanda moved gracefully, unsheathing his sword while I just hastily rolled and got behind a tree. I watch him slice an Akuma in half just in time. He knocked over a small Buddha statue while he did so.

I stared blankly at the swordsman, his hair moving with the direction of the wind like some shampoo model.

"Even if you are on the verge of death, I will leave you if you get in my way during this mission," stated Kanda again coldly, walking ahead and not looking back to even check on my wellbeing.

Oh Carol, you really know how to pick 'em. He's a real keeper!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We had been walking for a couple hours in silence. That it took me a fullme full hour to muster the courage to tell the less appealing and more feminine version of Roronoa Zoro we may have been lost was cowardly. "Kanda... um," I tried to get the swordsman's attention, because I could have sworn that we'd passed that log before.

"I think we're... lost," I continued.

He stopped suddenly, and turned like in some horror film.

He glared at me like I had just told him that soba was being banned from the Order.

"Look!" I said, feeling a mixture of frustration and apprehension on how to deal with him. "You don't like me and I don't think much of you either," I mustered the courage to admit, while his eyes sharpened on me. "-but the thing is, we are a team! Our mission is to find this Innocence and return it to the Order. I'm not saying we need to braid each other's hair or anything... All I want from you is cooperation. I want to work with you so I can get back to the Order quicker and deal with styling my bedroom. So please, let's work together and get this over with."

"Tsk," he scoffed. His gaze left mine to stare at a tree branch.

"Mugen." I hear him mumble.

"Hey don't attack me!" I cried, but my voice was cut when Kanda slashed an akuma in half.

It exploded right next to me making me fall on my left arm. The sound of its explosion made my ears ring and I found my body shaking.

_That was fucking close! I didn't even see it._

Kanda looked at me briefly and huffed before walking forward. "You're useless," he mumbled, and I felt myself agreeing.

That was the second time I almost died.

I didn't say anything... or more like I had nothing to really say. Kanda was right. I was in the way. He saved my ass twice and all I had contributed to this mission was giving him jump-scares because I'm such a city girl.

We continued walking in silence. I started to pay more attention to the area and looked out for more akuma... "Kanda, we took that turn before. We're walking in circles."

"We haven't," he insisted, not stopping.

"We have! We passed that log!" I pointed out.

He stopped again. "Mugen!"

There was an explosion and I fell on my side again. This time I braced myself before I fell.. That was like the third time.

"Even if you are on the verge of death, I will leave you if you get in my way," states Kanda coldly, walking ahead of me not looking back to-

Wait...

Is he repeating himself?

"Kanda!" I yelled, but he walked ahead.

"Stop you asshole! Stop!" I screamed.

He stopped, his glare as deadly as before.

"You said that to me before! You said that to me _**three times**_ before! I think you killed the same Akuma before, too!" I said to him.

He eyed me, studying me critically.

"How long do you estimate we have been walking?" I asked.

"An hour," he answered, as if he was having a hard time thinking.

"We're been on this mountain for like half the day... The sun has moved," I said, pointing it out to him.

He looked, but it was almost as if he was not really seeing it.

"Maybe...it's the Innocence," I said. "My mission with Lenalee... When I got in contact with the Innocence...itt started showing me images... maybe you touched it and it's been misdirecting us... or you. I have been following your lead for hours, though I'm not sure how it's getting the same akuma to attack us. I mean, why does it keep coming back?" I asked.

"Akuma are made from the antithesis of the Innocence. The evil substance known as Dark Matter," I blinked.

Whatever he was saying was really going over my head, but I nodded as if I understanding, because this was the first casual non-passive aggressive interaction I had ever had with him.

"It could be..." he trailed off, his eyes darting to the floor as he picked up a broken Buddha statue.

I looked around as if the area around us transformed and now we were standing in an abandoned ruin.

Both of us look around waiting...

Huh… Nothing...

A black golem flew toward me.

"Miss Sanders," came Eugene's voice.

I was too exhausted to reprimand him for using my last name.

"I sent many golems up the mountain. I was going to send word to headquarters that You and Mister Kanda are missing," he explained, sounding worried.

I shared a look with Kanda as he pocketed the Innocence.

"Mission accomplished, I guess," I shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The ride back to the Order was silent. Kanda and I still weren't friends and probably never would be.

Our mission was simple. I didn't really do much, and my efforts of trying to have a conversation with the samurai was met only with the silent treatment or a deadly glare.

"I'm a little disappointed!" I exclaimed out loud to no one particular.

Eugene stood behind the door of our train compartment while Kanda glared out at the sky, giving me no indication that he was listening.

"Miss Sanders?" questioned a concerned Eugene.

"I told you call me Bonnie," I said with a frustrated groan, and I looked back at the door where the man stood.

Why weren't Finders allowed in here, anyway?

"It's just that story with Sui Kogame... I wondered if we would discover something else there," I said.

"The information was worthless," Kanda's voice snapped back, almost startling me.

"It happens, sometimes some things are unrelated. The information provided from Finders is to make sure Exorcists don't go in blind. I didn't predict the story would be unrelated to the disappearances. I apologize," he begins.

"No, it's not that," I interrupted. "I just hoped it was related. I wanted to know how Sui Kogame's story really ended or if there was more to it," I explained.

"You like stories," stated Eugene. "You always get enraptured by everyone's story."

"Everyone has a story, and things can be learned from those stories," I said, my gaze falling on Kanda, who seemed impassive and broody.

"In one story, there are these words from an old, perverted seme with a sexy ass… He said, 'those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash,' " I said, looking at Kanda with a smile.

He finally looks up at me, his eye twitching.

"Thanks for not being worse than trash on the mountain and saving me from the akuma," I smiled at him.

He said nothing and I didn't know if he was just some tsundere, or just seriously didn't give a damn, but I wasn't going to discount the times he saved me while we were there.

**Chapter End**

**What do you think? Anyone watch the new Joker movie?**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own D'Gray Man or any of the anime references in this fanfic

**Summary: ** **oc insert. Bonnie didn't know how she fell in the world of an anime show she hasn't watched in years. Honestly she wasn't even a big fan of the series. **

**Chapter 8**

We reported to Headquarters leaving the Innocence with Reever. It was then Komui that informed us about Allen and Lenalee's mission and their encounter with a young girl named Road who was a Noah.

"According to the Bookman, they appear at times of great change from what we gather they are allied with the Earl. I want the two of you to be weary should you come across them. They are humans with capabilities that surpass normal humans. We gather that the Earl is making his move now," he explains.

I wondered if they should be considered humans if that was the case.

"Bonnie, you should rest up. I can finish the rest of the report from Kanda. Good job," smiles Komui. I had sensed that the Head chief probably wanted me out to talk to Kanda about something super secrete. A part of me wondered if it had anything to do with me and the other part just wanted to see Lenalee.

"Is Lenalee in her room or in the medical ward?" I ask before I leave. I should get her some get well flowers or a card.

Did this world have those obnoxious 'Get Well Bears?'

Komui blinks at me then smiles reassuringly. "She's in the medical ward under observation currently. She should be awake by the afternoon." His tone was light and I could only assume that her injuries weren't too dire.

I salute the Chief playfully and make my way to my room. I needed a nap then maybe up my training tomorrow after visiting town and then seeing Lenalee tomorrow.

I need that nap.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I spent my next day hunting the town for flowers which they had nothing off. No flower shops and no wild flowers I can use to make a bouquet.

Using my other worldly knowledge and nostalgically recalling my love for Origami. I made a visit to Sam who sold me some colored paper for half price and started making paper sunflowers.

I left a flower on Sam's table as a thank you and took the paper flowers with me to the Order. Going up and down a mountain was sort of training and I found that my carve muscles appreciated it.

Since I returned to the Order- it's been quiet and everyone's been concerned about Lenalee and there was buzz about the appearance of the Noah. I hoped that maybe the flowers will make her happy once she wakes up and sees it. Recounting my own experiences- it's not pleasant waking up alone... well I don't think Lenalee will have to worry with Komui around.

I walk down the dark and dreary hallway of the Order. I made a mental note to bug Komui about redecorating. Just some blues, yellows and oranges would make it feel more warm and inviting.

"It's like before..." a voice utters breaking the dead silence. The voice makes me stop from walking into the room. "You're here as soon as I wake up. Have you forgotten? The day you came to the Order."

"No. I remember," comes Komui voice not as obnoxious as it usually is.

"Where's Allen?" she asks.

"He's on a mission. He's gone with Kanda to retrieve and Innocence fragment," answers Komui.

"I see," she sounded sad and I wondered if the two are a cannon pairing- did she want him to be there when she wakes up?

I felt like I was intruding... I could just walk away and come back later but something within me made feel like I'd regret it. Lenalee sounded so depressed and if it was Carol I would be googling the shirtless pictures of Thor.

I look toward the door determined.

Should I make a flashy entrance? Who do I know has the flashiest entrance? Hmm...

"Dynamic Entry!" I cry making Komui jump. I could see the two siblings sweatdrop at my over the top Might Gai pose.

Hip cocked out with a signature flirty wink.

"Bonnie-san," blinks Lenalee.

"It's just Bonnie!" I correct her. A brief silence followed and I fumbled as I presented her the paper flowers. I see her look at it in surprise. She trembles as she sits up with the help of Komui.

"I couldn't find flowers in town and sunflowers always make me happy so I improvised," I explain as she grasps her hands around the paper stems and gently brushes a yellow petal.

I bit my lip perturbed that the flowers aren't as pretty as I wanted. It would of been better if I found glitter or painted some darker shades to give the flowers a little texture.

"I mean, not everyone likes sunflowers. I can always do another flower you like-" I begin to fill in the silence with my unease.

"No," she stops me giving me a comforting smile. "I like them," she says caressing the petals.

"Really."

"Yes," she assures.

We find ourselves in comfortable silence which was broken by Komui standing up.

"I need to report to Head Offices now. Bonnie will it be alright to ask you to keep Lenalee company?" asks Komui with a smile directed my way that made me bashful.

"Sure," I smile making my way to his vacated chair and plopped myself down. Lenalee and I follow his steps as he makes his way out of the room.

I took note of the dark bare room which was depressing. This miserable room was definitely the cause of Lenalee's missing smile. I wonder if-

"I'm sorry," her voice interrupts my mental deliberation. Her eyebrows scrunched together while she determined her next words. "You just got back from a mission. You should rest Bonnie," she says.

"I actually didn't do much for the mission. Kanda did all the heavy lifting," I admit.

"Kanda did?"

"Hmm, I was quiet useless honestly," I say and then recognize that the only reason I'm trying so hard was to make myself feel better rather than Lenalee. If I can get Lenalee to feel better then I'm accomplishing something in this world.

I take note of the uneaten warm soup on the side table. If I was in my own world, Carol and I would be binge watching something on Netflix

"Then- how about a bed time story?" I say abruptly.

"Bedtime story?" she repeats.

"Heard of the Little Mermaid?" I ask. "Eat your soup and I will tell you a story." I tell her.

"The story about the mermaid who turns into sea foam?" she asks.

I shake my head. "No, this is a different story- has a nicer end," I tell her hoping the Disney version would make her smile.

When Carol and I applied for college we had to do community service to make our application look better. We did our community service at a Shelter. There was children who we use to entertain with Disney songs and I end up smiling at the memory of our rendition of Make a Man out of You from the Mulan movie.

A Disney retelling would definitely make her happier.

"Once upon a time there was a sixteen year old mermaid princess named Ariel, who is dissatisfied with her life under the sea and was curious about the human world-" as I begin the tale- I make my voice sultry imitating Ursula, lower my voice for King Tritons lines and do an awesome Jamaican accent for Sebastian.

Lenalee reminded me off the children of the shelter but unlike with them I had fun weaving a story she hasn't heard about before. She laughed as I sang the only song I knew well from the movie Part of Your World from Jodi Benson. Carol always loved how I sang this song. I always did have fun switching from singing to talking in the middle of the song as Ariel tried to remember the words used for legs and fire.

" -King Triton willingly changes her from a mermaid into an human using the power of the trident. Ariel is elated, dressed in a white dress provided by her father she emerges from the sea running into the waiting arms of Prince Eric where the two finally kiss," I swoon ending story and feeling thirsty for water and my own Prince.

Lenalee smiles looking like a little kid who just saw Micky Mouse for the first time. Applauding as I ended with the signature 'and they lived happy ever after' spiel.

"Did you come up with the story?" asks Lenalee in awe.

"No! I mean- I had uncle... um Uncle Disney- he told me the story," I stutter.

"Did-" she began.

"Enough about me now," I interrupt wanting a subject change. "Be honest... Why were you so upset?," I ask.

She looks at me surprised and turns her gaze downwards. I couldn't see her eyes. I almost regretted bringing it up. I remembered the concern on Komui's face- does it have anything to do with her mission?

"Does it have something to do with Allen?" I ask shooting in the dark.

"He makes me so mad!" she bursts out and I startle jumping in my seat. "Why am I even friends with him?!" she continues and I blink wondering what the hell Allen did in that mission.

"I think I need a little more information before I go 'John Tucker must die' on his ass," I tell Lenalee.

"What?" she blinks at the reference in confusion.

"Um I mean, what did he do?" I ask.

Then Lenalee tells me about meeting an accommodator/new exorcist named Miranda, the town, the clock, the Noah and how Allen almost dies sacrificing himself.

At first I didn't understand. I mean the protagonist in all stories risk their lives like that but then as she spoke about how selfish he was to risk his life when he could of trusted her to fight with him. I started to feel a little upset on her behalf too.

Men... I mean Allen wasn't alone! Lenalee was there- he should of trusted her to fight with him. If he died then Lenalee would feel guilty. I would feel guilt if I was Lenalee.

"Make him work for your forgiveness," I tutor her. "Trust me, until he bows his head for forgiveness then you would really know he won't do it again," I advice her.

"I don't even think I'm ready to talk to him," she mumbles.

That bad... I hope I never get on Lenalee's bad side.

"That's fine too. You are allowed to be mad. Friends get mad at each other all the time. Once you guys reconcile your bond of friendship would be stronger," I say. I bite back a groan at the wording- 'bond of friendship?' I was falling down the Naruto hole again.

"Bonnie, thank you... not just for just listening to me but for the flowers, the story and making me smile," she declares attacking me with a smile that had the strength of a thousand suns.

"We're friends, if I wasn't doing this then I'm not doing my job well."

Not use to taking such gratitude I excused myself to my room leaving the girl to rest making her laugh as I moonwalk out of there.

Well- mission accomplished. Lenalee was feeling better.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walked to the cafeteria in deep thought contemplating my breakfast. Avocado toast or French toast- that is the question.

"Bonnie!"

I jump slightly at the sudden voice and see the Allen.

"Oh hey, you're back from your mission," I say conversationally. Should I be mad at him too? I haven't seen Allen in days since my drunk meltdown after our welcome party.

"I heard you were on a mission with Kanda," he says blinking curiously.

"Yeah," I say.

This is so awkward. Should I say something. I mean- I shouldn't get involved with Lenalee and Allen's argument and Allen hasn't done anything to me...

**"Welcome back,"** we both chorus at the same time.

We both look at each other in surprise and start chuckling.

"Sorry, I'm a little bit in a daze today," I apologize. "Did you have breakfast? You can tell me about your mission- we should catch up," I suggested.

"I have another mission. I just saw Jery," he says ruefully.

"You just got back," I have no I idea why I said that.

I could see he's taken aback in surprise and I begin to feel warmth around my neck. I just sounded like a child. Inwardly cringing, a flicker of gold had caught my gaze.

"I mean, um we haven't seen each other in a while and I miss Timcanpy," my gaze follows as the golden snitch flies near me and I grasp it in my hands. I see a little redness on the surface and wondered if it got injured.

Is it blushing?

"I think Timcanpy missed you too," smiles Allen chuckling at the little golem.

Oh great my love interest is a golem.

"Allen!" calls Reever's voice.

"I have to go- we can catch up another time," he says then looks at Timcanpy. "Let's go Tim!" he calls.

"Um Allen!" I call making him stop as he turns back to me. I keep my gaze of Timcanpy situated on his shoulder. "Come back safe and be sure to apologize properly to Lenalee," I say and I turn around hurriedly making my way to the cafeteria.

"Huh?" I could hear his voice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

I spent the few days stewing and training. Everyone was preoccupied with paperwork. Kanda was apparently missing so Lenalee and Allen were sent out on a mission to locate him.

There weren't any other exorcists around and I was busy wondering if that swordsman was okay. I mean he wasn't my favorite character or person but I was worried about ripple effects that my being here could cause. Like Kanda's early death.

Why wasn't I chosen for a mission?

Bang

My aim is getting better. I stop and eye the bulls eye. I shift back into my stance.

Bang

The mission was at Rome... I wanted to go to Rome.

Bang!

I hope Lenalee gets me a gift... I should of seen her off.

Bang

Is Kanda alright?

Bang

"Bonnie! Chief says you have a mission!" calls Reever.

I startle and bit back a yelp my arrow missing it's mark completely.

CRASH!

I really needed to learn some observational Haki.

**End Chapter**

**Next chapter Bonnie is on a mission. Please enjoy the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own D'Gray Man or any of the anime references in this fanfic

**Summary: ** **oc insert. Bonnie didn't know how she fell in the world of an anime show she hasn't watched in years. Honestly she wasn't even a big fan of the series. **

**Chapter** **9**

"A mission to find Marshal Cross?" I ask confused

Komui had finally gave me a mission but my mission was to find Allen's master? What did Allen's master have to do with me?

Komui's back was to me and he turns around his expression unreadable. "We've done the investigation on Shimazu's history." He didn't look happy and I felt my nerves begin to simmer. What did Shimazu have to do with Cross? "He is a traitor of the Order," he explains and my eyes widen.

A traitor? What the hell? What's that suppose to mean?

"This is all I'm allowed to reveal to you. I was hoping when you meet Cross that you explain to him that you have come into contact with Shimazu," he continues passing me some travel papers.

"How does Cross know Shimazu?" I ask trying to keep my expression neutral.

"Bonnie, your case is very delicate. The Order has an ongoing investigation on you and the less you know about this Shimazu the better," he says.

"That doesn't answer my question," I say nervousness creeping in my voice.

"I need you to trust me," he holds my gaze and I relent with a respectful nod. "It's taken me a while to get your paperwork finalized. You will be meeting Allen on location-" he says.

A knock on the door interrupts him.

"Come in," he says and I take note of an old man with heavy bags under his eyes and the eye catching red haired guy behind him.

Ah! I remember him- he's the guy that annoys Kanda and is the comic relief.

"Bonnie, I'd like you to introduce you to Bookman and his apprentice Lavi," Komui smiles.

"Miss Bonnie Sanders, destined to be a changer of fates, are you?" says the Old man Bookman.

I look to Komui in confusion and he adjusts his glasses. "Hevlaska's predictions," reminded Komui and I blink remembering my first day here. I completely forgot! Changer of Fates? What the hell does that mean?

"I don't get that... I mean how do you know if I can change fate when no one knows what their fates are?" I said in confusion. Especially when I only know snippets of information of the series.

I could only know if my actions have any weight is I save Suman or prevent the infiltration of headquarters. If only I remembered more.

I see Bookman eye me and nod his head in acceptance. "A critical thinker- I have hopes for you," says Bookman.

"Please don't- I'm more of a stress thinker or an over thinker," I deny.

"You're scaring the newbie Gramps," the red haired guy comments leaning into my personal bubble. "How old are you?" he asks while I was taken aback for a second. The guy was over familiar like myself. It was different than when I was with Kanda, Lenalee and Allen who kept a physical distance due to Japanese conventions..

"I'm seventeen and you?" I ask.

"Huh- I'm your elder. I'm eighteen," he says.

"So, this is your grandfather," I say hoping to get on the old man's good side as I turn my attention on the elder. I remember a trick I learnt about getting on a boyfriend's mother's good side. "I can see the resemblance," I say.

"WHAT! No! I don't look like the Old Man Panda!" yells Lavi looking indignant only to be hit on the head by the Bookman.

"We can finish the introductions on the train to our destination," interrupts Bookman as he gives a nod to Komui.

I made my way to the door but hesitated and turned to Lenalee exuberant brother. I had so many questions but...

"Come back safe," he smiles and I turn away unused to such a thing. It must be nice to have a sibling who cares so much. I felt a stab of jealousy before I can stop myself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx **

I sat comfortably in facing my two travel companions. My mind was wracked with 'what if' scenarios'.

What if Shimazu was the bad guy and I'm being used?

What if Carol isn't really here?

What if they find out I'm not from this world?

What's going to happen to me?

I felt a sudden pressure on my cheek and my head turning due to the action.

"What's on your mind?" asks a light hearted voice and I took note of Lavi and the sleeping Bookman.

Did he just poke me?

"Well, I'm thinking about... Shopping!" I say coming up with an excuse on the spot. I couldn't really explain the existential crisis going in my head.

"Shopping?" he repeats for some reason I had the feeling he knew it was a lie but he was curious regardless.

"Yes! You see my last missions has been on mountains and I have been hoping my next mission will be on a flat surface rather than a slope. A town where I can shop till my heart's content. Did you know Allen had his first mission in Italy? Lenalee and him went to Rome too," I complain squishing all insecurities to the back of my mind.

"You went to Russia though," he points out.

"Eh! How do you know?" Were people talking about me?

"I'm in training to become a Bookman so I have access to confidential files," he says almost smugly.

"What does it mean to be a Bookman?" I ask curiously.

"Well-" Lavi was interrupted by a hit on the head. "Oi Gramps!" he cried out.

"The Bookmen Clan is an organization dedicated to recording and maintaining the history of the world," explains the old man.

"Bookmen clan? I thought your name was Bookman?" I say confused while I give the red haired boy a pitying look. I remember the days Shimazu use to hit me.

"I have no name but I am referred to as Bookman," he says.

"If you're a clan then there is more than you- isn't it confusing if you all go as Bookman?" I ask confused. Does everyone lose their names or am I making an assumption?

He looks at me with slight bit of intrigue and suspicion and I bit my tongue remembering Komui's warning about distrust toward me due to my affiliation with Shimazu. Perhaps I'm asking too many questions.

"We go by code names but those are clan secrets after all so I can't go into much detail," he says.

I turn to the red haired boy who was oddly quiet watching the interaction. I guess I need to be more careful with what I say. I hope I didn't step on a landmine.

I did want to ask more. Can anyone become a Bookman? How do you apply? Is there some Chunin slash Hunter exam did they have to do?

"I like your style!" I decide to quiet evidently change the topic. "The orange scarf and the green bandana really complement your red hair and doesn't clash with your outfit," I say to him.

He looks at me his expression shifting to a more light hearted teasing grin. "What's this- Are you flirting with me? You're not my type," he says.

If I was born in this century like the rest of the female population I would of blushed and denied it or maybe gotten mad at the insinuation. Instead I laughed, I could tell he was trying to get a reaction from me. Unfortunately for Lavi, I had experience from the multiple of fuck boys I had to deal with at college.

"Oh gosh darn," I teased back with dramatic disappointment. "What are your requirements for your type? Tell me so I know where I am lacking," I tease.

A look of mischief appears on his face with a perverted smile. "Well it's all about the proportions-" he was cut off but the contact of his head to Bookman's fist.

"Old man!" cries out Lavi.

"Quiet you're making a noise," he says and I found myself actually getting comfortable with the company around me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When we arrived at the destined town, I was disappointed to see it so barren and empty. Well there goes my shopping spree.

There was a sound of glass shattering and the an explosion. Lavi and Bookman ran toward the noise and I followed a second later behind them.

"Big hammer, small hammer Extend!" yells Lavi and I saw this hammer grow before my eyes as he jumped into the window. I opened to the door of the inn not trusting myself to make a jump through the window.

"Hey!" yells a voice. "Hey, what's going on?" a man says holding a lantern in his hand. A purplish beam of light shot through the ceiling which the man barely dodges and the ceiling starts to crumble down. I take a deep breath and find my body slammed against the man just missing the fallen debris.

"You okay?" I ask the elderly man who looks at me in shock. I can assume he is the inn keeper.

"Let's get out of here," I say pulling his arm and guiding him back outside. I'm sure Allen and Lavi will be fine.

I stand outside meeting Lavi, Bookman and Allen who ran out of the door. "Bonnie!"

"Did you happen to see the Akuma?" asks Bookman.

"No, I was about to meet you guys but I needed to get this man out," I say indicating to the inn keeper who was squatting on the floor.

"If we split up we might-"

"Wait!" a voice yells and I see a man running toward us.

"Mayor!?" exclaims Allen looking confused.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I gaze out the window as morning came. Huh- the town looks better during the day maybe after we find this vampire we can go shopping and I got two serv-

I mean two gentleman to help me carry my bags. I say eyeing Allen and Lavi the two inwardly shivering for some reason.

After explaining to the Mayor what had happened. Bookman took a look of Allen's eye which was self-healing. If parasitic innocence do that- I wish I had that instead of my equip type.

"My goodness four dark priests- you fought the attacking monsters and saved one of my townsman," says the man.

"Akuma," corrects Lavi.

"Akuma! Yes how wonderful you were able to rid us from the Akuma," the Mayor continues.

"Well, Akuma are our specialty, you see," Allen explains.

"Akuma, vampires, they are all the same," says the man.

I had to disagree. I wouldn't put the sexiness of Elijah Mikealson and Carlisle Cullen on the same scale as Akuma.

"-At any rate, I request that you accompany our towns militia to the castle tonight,"

"Um..." interrupts Lavi.

"We expect great things," says the Mayor with unattractive and bulging eyes making his the three of us look at him with varying gazes of incredulity as the three of us shared a look.

"You three better get going then," says Bookman finally speaking- he looks at Allen. "The Akuma that attacked you have me concerned and there must be a reason why Marshall Cross said what he said. We'll have to see this vampire if we want to know what's going on here."

"That's true," agrees Allen.

"Good luck you two," says Lavi with a thumbs up. Why does it seem he is trying to get out of this?

"You're going too Lavi," says Bookman. Lavi let out a loud exclamation in protest while Allen and I shared a look of amusement. "It's part of your training," explains.

"What about you?"

"I can't leave. There are still some concerns here about the Akuma," answers Bookman.

"All right, already, you old panda," says Lavi who was kicked by Bookman.

" Who're you calling panda!?"

"Ow!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

I laugh turning my gaze to Allen. "I just met them today and I think I can see a pattern here," I say.

"You're right," chuckles Allen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The armed townsman follow behind us as we make ourselves to this vampire castle. I jump pray it's not on top of a mountain. Timcanpy was nestled on top of my head.

"How's your eye?" I ask Allen.

"Your left eye still can't see?" inquired Lavi.

"Yeah, but it's alright."

"Allen, Bonnie, did you two know that if a vampire bites you, you will become one yourself?" asks Lavi.

"Yeah, I think I heard that," says Allen and nod my head.

"So don't get bitten," he advices

"Vampires are suppose to be immortal too," I chip in. "Imagine living forever- what would you do?" I ask the two boys.

They blink at me while, Lavi seemed to be waiting for Allen to answer as said boy became pensive.

"Ah, I'm not sure. To live that long and see your loved ones die-" he trails off.

"I'm being hypothetical. If you had all the time in the world what would you do?" I press. It was a conversation Carol and I would have during our binge watch of the Vampire Diaries. It also can be interpreted as 'if there was no war no, Order or Akuma holding you back. What would they do?'

He pauses again pressing his thump to his chin and ends up sighing. "I think that beyond my imagination," he sighs.

"Lavi?" I ask.

"Well I'd find a hot girl and-" I pinch his cheek out of reflex. He really wasn't taking me seriously.

"OW!" he cries. "Why did you do that!?"

"I just felt like it."

"Stop!" yells the mayor interrupting us. I stare at the man with a large stake in his hand.

"There look," the man indicates to large creepy door. "This is the gate of Castle Krory. Beyond here is a garden which Krory owns where Akuma are said to lie. Beyond that is the castle."

"I can hear something..." says Allen.

If it was anyone else I would think he was talking about the bats but since it's the main character I coiled in anticipation.

"Now go," says the mayor.

I blink at Lavi and Allen. I'm only terrified of ghosts. Vampires and werewolves I can deal with.

Hmm... I do remember about this episode fortunately. Aster Krory as I remember... he joins us in the Black Order. He has an anti-akuma weapon and the blonde chick we will meet is an Akuma with feelings for him.

We walk into a garden with eerie looking statues- it's rather well maintained regardless. Man, if I had this much of land and money I would make this place look beautiful. A fountain, various roses, white lilies and a patio with fairy lights.

"Man, this Krory guy has terrible taste," comments Lavi.

"Amen," I agree.

Allen stops and starts taking off his glove.

"Why are you taking your gloves off, Allen?"

"You scared?" teased Lavi.

"N-no," stutters Allen. "I see you're fingering your weapon too Lavi," points out Allen.

"I'm not scared," says Lavi then he looks at me. "What about you, Bonnie? You are looking edgy?" he looks at me.

I give the two a blank look. We have weapons and unless the vampire is Alucard I wasn't going to piss myself over this.

They laugh dryly. The two suddenly shivered and Lavi jumped behind me. "I recall someone saying they are older than me," I say but instantly felt a little bad for looking down on the two. I'm terrified of ghosts. I mean I would hate if the two made fun of me if there was a ghost and I was replaying the images of 'The Conjuring' in my head.

"I'll protect you too Allen," I assure him by being their metaphorical shield from Vampire attack. Allen and Lavi both look embarrassed.

I took an unintentional shot at their male pride- oops.

The two stiffen. "There's something there."

"It's getting closer."

I felt air rush past me and instantly activated my Innocence.

"What was that?!"

"It's damn fast."

"What's that smell?" Allen's head turns upward.

"It's sweet," I noted. Maybe Krory is wearing some sweet after shave?

"AHHHHH! FRANZ!" cries out a man with glasses behind us.

"It's got Franz!" he yells.

We all look toward the man. His teeth clenched to the man's next and his dark cloaked back was to us.

"Arystar Krory!" cries out the Mayor.

Ah- that's his name!

Both Lavi and Allen gasp in terror and I just stand there looking confused. He wasn't that scary... I wonder if I felt that way cause I know a bit of his back story.

"So, he's not an Akuma!" says Allen in shock.

"I guess not," utters Lavi.

"He's a real vampire?!"

"I'm too young to die!" cry out scared Villager mob member 8. I dodge around the fleeing village men.

"What shall we do?" inquires Allen.

"Whatever, as long as we don't get done in," says Lavi.

"Even though they only serve to feed him we can't let him kill any more of the villagers," explains Allen.

"True enough," agrees Lavi. "Innocence activate!"

I stare at Krory curiously. I don't want to draw my Innocence especially when I knew he was a good guy and it wasn't like he was attacking me.

Krory eyes the both of them and lets out vaudevillian laugh. "Do you think you can fight me?"

"Bonnie," hisses Lavi confused by my hesitance. I didn't see that Krory charge at me suddenly. "What are you doing?!" demands Lavi who deflected Krory.

I don't leave my eyes off the wannabe Edward Cullen as he licks his lips. Veins popping on his eyes.

"Are you really a vampire!?" I called out. We should try to avoid hurting the new recruit. I could see the man hesitate.

"Did you not see him attack that villager!?" shouts Allen as he and Lavi got into the offensive. I was backseat of the fray.

"Big hammer, small hammer! Grow! Grow! Grow! Grow! Grow!" I watch as the magic of the giant hammer descends on the man.

"Wait!" I cry out.

I watch in amazement as Krory held back the attack with his teeth. Damn that jaw strength would impress any dentist.

"Oh crap! Nice teeth, man!" complimented a traumatized Lavi.

CRASH!

"Lavi!" I yell about to run over and see if the red haired boy wasn't injured.

Allen's arm reaches to the ground catching him off guard. Wow didn't Naruto use this move on Neji during the Chunin exam?! I took note of his parasitic arm around Krory.

"Caught you! Just calm down," says Allen as I make my way to Lavi. I see that he didn't have much injures besides a few scratches.

This is different from the usual anime I'm use to in the modern day which made it more immersing with real world logic for example the series attack on titan if you sustained an injury with some random debris or thrown into some building you would be so fucked.

"You boys are quiet the bees knees living through an encounter with me," he laughs. "Are you monsters too?"

What's a bees knees? Ohhhhh this anime did not age well.

"No, we're exorcists," answers Allen while I dazedly helped Lavi to his feet.

"Well, then it nice to meet you... but I'm in a hurry let me go!" he bites down on Allen's hand and I hear a gasp from my side.

"Crap!" swears Allen. "He bit my weapon!?"

"Allen, watch it! Your blood! Your blood!" cries out Lavi.

I shake my head. The only thing I was concerned about was Krory drinking Allen's blood being okay? I knew that in the series he really attacked Akuma in disguise and was only a danger to those non human creatures.

"Arg! It's bitter!" cries out Krory who was released from Allen's hand and starts fleeing away with the unconscious mob character.

I watch as the other villagers keep their distance from the shocked Allen who inspects his hand. Lavi backs away using me as a shield. Even Timcanpy hides behind me.

I roll my eyes. How manly...

Did Krory bite him in the series?

I take a step near the boy. Honestly Lavi is suppose to be the adult of the group. He should give his assurance to Allen. I take Allen's injured hand inspecting the bite mark. "It doesn't look any weird from any other injuries I've seen," I say intrigued. It didn't have the typical vampire two puncture wound bite. "It looks like a regular bite wound you would get from a person," I continue gesturing toward Lavi who also studied the wound.

A love bite- I wanted to say but held back for Allen's sake.

Did Krory exude some venom which is harmful for Akuma? I mean the Akuma he had attacked wasn't able to fight back as soon as his teeth snuck into the man.

I took a course of emergency aid in college. I remember the lecture on snake bites. Just as a precaution I tied a piece of string two centimeters away from the bite mark. I didn't have any sanitization products and made a mental note to carry some first aid materials on my next mission.

You never know when you're without a Finder.

What's the next step? Oh right- you suck the venom.

I place my lips to the wound and suck spitting whatever entered to my mouth out. "There doesn't seem to be any venom," I announce to the frozen statue of Lavi.

I blink and looked back at a red faced Allen who was frozen in horror.

Did Medusa show up when I wasn't looking?

I look back and realized that I had one of those indirect kisses that anime seemed to dramatize a lot with said vampire.

"I guess this is my first accidental indirect kiss... Come on guys you're being too dramatic," I say rolling my eyes at the immaturity.

Lavi was the first to recover shaking his head in disbelief. "I really read you wrong Bon Bon, you have some natural airhead tendencies," he says.

"Why don't you go back to cowering like a-" I was about to snap but was interrupted by the Mayor and villagers.

"The Dark Priests routed the Vampire Arystar Krory! Three cheers for the Dark Priests!"

"Hooray!"

"Victory is ours!"

"Ours!"

"Um.. why are those guys so far away now?" says Allen eyeing the crowd behind us.

"I think they are scared you'll be a vampire now," I say and he jumps putting some distance between us face flushed.

I realized then- I probably made it weird by sucking on his hand. Japanese anime equals Japanese customs. Shit- I messed up. Now I'm going to the character the main character avoids because my eccentrics are too much for him the handle.

"Here you go!" Lavi places a chain of garlic around my neck.

"Let's just go to the castle," I say throwing the chain at Lavi's face.

"OW- my nose!"

I walked on ahead not bothering to wait for my two companions.

I wasn't in a joking mood. I feel sort of annoyed now that I have finally really understood my situation. This world was created with Japanese practicality. I'm also in a century where certain things may be criticized and inappropriate.

Over thinking every action is daunting. I'm going to have to do that now with the Order's suspicion on me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walk through the checkered tiled mansion with Lavi and Allen trailing behind me. I was keeping my mind occupied with the breathing techniques Shimazu had taught me.

"Geez, why do we exorcists have to fight vampires?" Lavi groans while I eye the crystal over hanging chandelier.

"Why do you suppose the master came here in the first place?" ponders Allen. "It's weird that he would leave that message to send us on a wild goose chase."

We make our way through the mansion. I kept a comfortable distance away from the boys. I wanted to just go back to my room at the headquarters.

"Is there even any relation between the master's visit and this vampire business?" continues Allen.

I take note of an ominous purple mist which alerted me of an upsoming attack. Mist usually meant jump scare.

"If not, then what the hell are we doing here?" groans out Lavi.

'We're helping those Villagers,' I wanted to reply but was afraid to lose my focus.

"This smell!" says Allen in warning.

Lavi dropped down and instantly I crouched down to see if he was hit and Allen looked dizzy.

"A flower!?" yells Allen in shock as we both stare into the eyes of giant purple flowers with teeth.

Did we get transported into a Stephen King Novel?!

Numerous buds of flowers opened.

"Bonnie!" yells Allen when I find the arm that held my innocence snatched up by the flower and I felt gravity leaving me. "AHHHHHH!" I cried out in shock.

"ACTIVATE!"

Allen uses his Innocence and I find my rear hitting the cold hard ground after he destroys a few of them.

"It's a narcotic! That's what the gas was!" explains Allen using is other hand to pull me up while he aims his weapon at the murderous plants.

"Where's Lavi!?" I look around frantically.

We both take note of the flowers vines circling him.

I activate my Innocence and start shooting. I can do this!

Breath. Aim. Bang!

Breath. Aim. Bang!

Concentrate, clear mind.

"There's no end to them! Lavi! Wake up!" yells Allen haphazardly shooting. I take a minute to stare at him then stare back at my own weapon.

Must be nice to have a pseudo-machine gun as a weapon.

"Lavi!"

Bang!

"Come on!"

Bang!

"Wake up, Please!"

Bang!

"Lavi there's a hot chick here!" I try my own way to wake up the red haired Bookman.

He starts to sit up.

"What are you doing!?" yells a new voice. I look to see a hot blond with pigtails. Huh- what do you know the hot chick showed up.

"These are Lord Arystars's precious flowers!"

"STRIKE!" cries out Lavi doing a perfect impression of Sanji from One Piece. Huh- the eye patch really sells the look too.

I wasn't looking at Allen but I was sure the boy was mimicking the dry look I had.

"Dude, she's totally my type!" I watch as Lavi makes his way to the blond doing some wiggly dance.

"Lavi, Hey Wait!" cries out Allen.

"What a cute boy," she flirts with him and I wonder if she was serious about her feelings for Krory for a second or was I remembering it wrong. "How'd you like to be my lover?"

"Seriously!? Yeah! Yeah!" he nods his head.

Allen grabs him using his claw arm and stay out of instead keeping my gaze on the no longer attacking plants.

"What are you doing?!" cries Lavi.

"Do you really think that's hot? We're under attack here!"

"You're such a child, Allen," comments Lavi and I almost scoff.

"That crest? Are you exorcists?" she asks. "My name is Eliade, and I am Lord Arystar's servant. What are you three doing?"

"Bonnie Sanders," I say to her eyeing her. This Akuma loves Krory. I was curious about her.

"The white haired on is Allen Walker and the Love Bookman is Lavi," I introduce the other members of our group and ignored Lavi's indignant wail. "We were sent by the villagers to look into the vampire attacks."

"We're looking for the villager the Baron abducted," says Allen.

"Villager?" she repeats eyeing the casket on the floor. "Oh, is that who this was?" I feel like I'd be more alarmed by this conversation if the villager in the coffin was actually human. She picks up the casket. "What do you think this is?"

"A coffin?" repeats Allen.

"Huh," pitches in Lavi.

Regular Sherlock Holmes these two.

"Well, what important is what's inside. If you want it, you can have it," she says tipping the casket over down the hill as two plants devoured what's inside.

She runs off and I find myself following. Before Allen and Lavi follow too the plants start attacking again.

"Go ahead Bonnie! Don't lose her. We will catch up in a bit!" yells out Allen.

"Tell her good things about me!" yells out Lavi after him.

"LAVI!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

I avoid the explosions like I was going through mountain training with Shimazu. When the explosions stop I wondered if Allen and Lavi were safe.

I hesitate between walking back to see if the boys are alright or staying on my initial path.

Why did I run off ahead in the first place...

I continue down my path. Just continue ahead. Don't overthink it. I want to talk to Eliade... She loved Krory? Right? Could she be saved?

"Damn! They're like cockroaches!" says a voice pulling me away from my thoughts. "If I leave them alone, they'll find out my secret and take Arystar away from the castle..."

"No! I can't let him leave!"

I blink- a villain monologue?

If I wanted to get on her good side. I needed to pretend I didn't know this 'secret.' The best actors use emotions of real life experiences to sell a performance.

"Hey, the sign of insanity is talking to yourself," I say conversationally. The woman swerved around her gaze on me almost threateningly. "Don't worry I'm on your side!" I cry out.

Eliade looked at me with utter confusion. It's not a look I'm unfamiliar with since I've been in this world.

"It's love!" I answer. "You love this Arystar Krory guy! When I saw you I knew- a love between servant and master- I was getting so annoyed with Lavi for trying to push a wedge between you two." I notice she is too shocked to really move so I swiftly make my way to her and take her hand. My act was love obsessed fan girl.

"I noticed that the villager was acting weird. He was an Akuma! I think Mister Krory is an accommodator for an Innocence," I explain to her. "I've seen the Order pull away family members," a sad expression grazes m expression as I think of Lenalee. "I would hate to see that happen with you and Krory-san! So let me help you!"

Eliade's expression went blank to pensive before tears gathered around the edges of her eyes.

The expression from murderous to helpless was so daunting that I reminded myself not to be fooled. She was going to use me for own gain.

"That's so kind of you! Sander-san? was it?" she asks.

"Call me Bonnie! We'll be friends!" I do my best Naruto impression.

My only hope now was that I don't get anyone killed with my decisions.

**What do you think? Please review. I would love to get evaluation from my readers...**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own D'Gray Man or any of the anime references in this fanfic

**Summary: ** **oc insert. Bonnie didn't know how she fell in the world of an anime show she hasn't watched in years. Honestly she wasn't even a big fan of the series. **

**Beta Reader- StormyMonday**

**Chapter 10**

I sat waiting in a room with a cup of tea and biscuits laid out on the table. I admire the expensive cup – Bone China, definitely. I hum the song _'Be Our Guest'_ from the movie Beauty and the Beast, another Disney classic I adore.

Eliade walks in the room looking a little weak.

"Are you okay?" I ask, concern washing over me.

"I'm alright, I spoke with Lord Arystar. He will speak with your exorcist friends. We can see to them later," she says.

"So, how long have you worked here?" I ask curiously.

"I arrived at the mansion a year ago".

"Do you have family?"

"No, it's just me," she mutters sadly.

"Well, you also have Krory," I say encouragingly. "He's your family, right?"

It was the first time I saw her smile a real sincere smile. It was weak, but real, and that's all I wanted.

I had to save her.

Maybe I could prevent the Akuma from listening to the Earl with the power of love... Okay, that sounded stupid, even in my head.

"You know...while I was sitting alone with my thoughts, I was thinking of an old story I heard from my uncle... It's called _Beauty and the Beast._ Would you like to hear it?" I ask

I don't know what brought about this sudden Disney spirit I have been having these last few days, but I couldn't help but draw parallels between the two Disney characters with Krory and Eliade.

Eliade looked too exhausted to hold a conversation and allowed me to take over.

"Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful girl who dreamed of traveling to far-off lands. Her name was Belle…"

Eliade did not have childlike wonder akin to Lenalee. Instead, her expression was between broody and pensive, something only Stephan Salvatore could manage.

She did not smile as I ended with the, 'they lived happily ever after' line. Neither was she impressed with my 'Beauty and the Beast' rendition. Well, I couldn't really top Celine Dion's vocals but I would say I was decent, at least... She just stared. Like, really intense staring.

"It's just an unrealistic story. A beautiful woman giving up her freedom, her family and the acceptance of everyone for a ugly monster to live a childless and remote life with a once-prince," she says rather cynically.

"I don't want to have children," I tell her, and she looks at me in surprise.. I think I also get that look from my own world and time. I decide I didn't want to skip out on the explanation to my reason.

"There are many types of love... there are all types of people. I know of love between two men or two women. I know of people who don't love at all and those who love more than one person, people who feel love just to have children... I had a difficult childhood growing up. I'm always scared I'd be my mother one day... I wouldn't want to put a child through that. At the end of the day, it depends on the person."

"So you would love a Beast just to be childless?" she asks.

"I never thought about it much," I confessed. Since my relationship with my high school boyfriend went up in flames, I never really felt a romantic connection with anyone. "I _want_ to love someone... I figured that I'd find it or not. Whether they wanted a child or not."

"It sounds selfish," she accuses.

"I am... but who knows, maybe I'd love them so much I wouldn't mind having a child with them," I say.

"So you'd change because you loved them?"

"I don't know... I'm pretty stubborn. Maybe I'd change them, or maybe I'd be hurt again," I cringe at the memory.

"You were hurt?" she asks.

"That's the human experience... everyone gets hurt, but at least I know I have no regrets." That was a lie... I regret sleeping with 'him'.

"Would you love the Beast?" she repeats again.

"You know, the story isn't just about Belle falling in love with the Beast," I say pausing and smiling at her. "It's also about the Beast falling in love with Belle. Would I love the Beast? I don't know... but I wouldn't know if I would have loved Belle, either."

BANG!

I jump hearing the sound breaking the silence between us. Before I could move to look out the window, Eliade grabbed my arm, twisting it and holding a knife to my neck. I feel a prickle of the cold blade to my neck.

"Don't move," she warns.

"You-" I began.

"Don't speak," she says.

If I wanted too I could of activated my Innocence. I could have fought harder but I wanted to believe I could save her.

Unfortunately, a pain in my neck interrupted any counter attack I could come up with, making me lose consciousness.

Was I experiencing a Haruno Sakura K-O again?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"That was stupid," says a familiar voice. I blink and my eyes snap open only to see a clear white room.

Where was I?

I look to see the familiar light blue coat and indifferent mask. "Shimazu?"

"Why? Where are we? " I ask, but was met with silence.

"Where are Allen and Lavi?"

Silence.

"The Order said you were a traitor."

Silence.

"Why we here? What's this place?"

Silence.

"Did you lie to me about Carol?"

Silence.

"What the fuck do you want?!"

And more silence.

I take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves.

"Shimazu-sensei... why did you call me stupid?" I ask instead. I needed to play according to his rules.

"Letting your guard down in front of that monster... do you know she's beating your chibi boyfriend as we speak," he says.

"He's not- urgh- I'm not even gonna give you a response to that," I huff. It was definitely my teenage hormones being charmed by the boy.

"Is he alright?" I ask, but once again my words were ignored.

"What's your purpose with helping that Akuma?" he asks.

Oh- he's asking me questions now. I would have returned his silence if his question hadn't left my mind reeling.

Why was I so desperate for the love between Krory and Eliade to work?

Why didn't I just go with the flow of the story? Keep my nose out of it when I knew it would be fine by the end of the mission?

I thought back to my last mission, then to the graveyard with those children.

"I couldn't do anything to save Leo's mother... I watched the series but I couldn't remember what happened. A mother forced to kill Kanda either. I just told him a stupid Naruto reference..."

"So you're hoping to change things? To save that monster so you can feel better about yourself?" he says in the most detached voice.

"It's not just that... I remembered that he had to kill her. Even if this new exorcist hates me. Even if she had to die... " I couldn't get the right words out, but he understood.

"What are you, a masochist or a sociopath? You know the outcome of this story. She has to die."

"No... I just really believed that there could have been another way to save her..." I trail off, uncertain.

"You're too idealistic. If you're not careful, you'll be weighed down so much by it- you won't be able to move."

"Shimazu... can I trust you?" I ask, my voice smaller than it's ever been.

"..." something was said but it was muffled by the sound of noise and I found myself opening my eyes in the mansion.

A dream?

I was left here... I would have assumed Eliade would use me to get the upper hand on the boys and I'd be some dumb damsel in distress.

Another crash broke my daze.

I needed to find everyone!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Arystar!" yells a voice

I blink, seeing a giant purplish monster with Eliade voice going toward Krory.

It's an Akuma... She's looks different than the ones I have encountered so far. From the corner of my eye, I take note of the tattered-clothed exorcists... They must of been fighting hard.

"Convert!" I watch as she transforms to her human form. It was such an elegant transformation too. I watch as she twirls and her body folds in on itself.

The words, 'Would you love the Beast?' echo in my head.

"Lord Arystar!"

"Lord Arystar!"

She's just a desperate woman in love.

I wasn't sure what words were said, but I knew the two needed to talk. She needed to tell him the truth.

Her Akuma soul was showing?

'I want to be a human woman', she hears a voice cry. Was it Eliade?

I watch Krory's realization of Eliade's true form and the way his body shook. He was scared.

Does he push her away? I know he cries at her death in the end. If he didn't, he would always regret it.

"So," I hear Lavi's voice, "Krory, can you see that thing coming out of your girlfriend?"

"It's an Akuma soul," explains Allen. "She's an Akuma. She's our enemy."

I feel bad for Eliade. I know she probably killed a lot of humans, but the Earl controls them. I know if she had the choice, she would be with Krory.

"Is that true, Eliade?"

"I-I-I," I can hear her repeat. I couldn't see her face from where I was standing. Maybe she was crying. There was silence as if everyone was waiting for her to speak.

Drip...

"Blood?" Krory says.

"God, I'll just kill you now. "That didn't sound like the same Eliade who was concerned about him a minute ago.

She changes and her tail slams him into the marble pillar across the hall. It was going to be impossible to tell her to stop. Krory knew what she was now. She feels like he will reject her.

"I had planned to use you for my own purposes, but I've had enough. I can't let you become an exorcist! I'll kill you now!" she says.

I see two large flowers burst through the ceiling and Lavi and Allen dodge. I don't look at the two. I know they will be alright.

Eliade won't...

"The flowers! The flowers are attacking!"

"We didn't get all the damned flowers?!" cries Lavi.

"There's a ton of them!"

"Where the heck is Bonnie! Bonnie!" I shake my head. Lavi's voice was grating on the ebbing headache I was having.

"Your grandfather's inheritance are crying out to be fed! When you die shall I give them your body!"

I wanted to run and help Lavi and Allen. I was shaking and holding myself back. I wanted to talk to Eliade. I wanted to save her.

"I loved you..." cries Krory his eyes overflowing with tears. "I loved you from the moment we met. If were truly enemies, why not kill me then? You could have done it anytime."

Tell her Krory!

"I was using you!" she exclaims. "I wanted something from you! That's why I stopped myself from killing you!"

"I see, you're really an Akuma, aren't you?" he says, straightening, his voice still shaky. He licks the blood on his hand and I stare as his body changes.

"Eliade, I've always wanted to kill you, as well!" he says.

"We're similar, aren't we?"

I watch as Eliade and Krory have a standoff.

You both love each other! I wanted to shake them.

"Indeed."

I couldn't look away. A part of me was torn about wanting to help Allen and Lavi but I couldn't find my feet. Like a coward, I just sat there too afraid to change anything.

'Losing nerve... I know you Bon; you hate going back on your word. You'd hate it if Shimazu was right about you,' I hear a chuckle and turn around swiftly.

Carol?

I'm going crazy!

'Bon, don't be like that. You're losing concentration and nerve. You wanted to save her. Do you want help? Shall I call Shimazu?' I hear her voice tease.

I turn to see Krory's drained body turned to a dry corpse.

No…

How long was I in that daze just now?

I fucked up... My eyes stung with unshed tears.

He's-

"Goodbye Arystar," I hear Eliade's voice.

I thought-

Suddenly, Arystar's teeth snuck into the Eliade's neck.

What- he-

"So you could still move," Eliade says. She just smiles...

Would it be best to just leave her story as is...?

'I wanted to love , and so I needed a man who could love me,' I hear a voice.

'You heard her,' says Carol voice.

"You know, I... I wanted to love you," I hear her voice in the silence. I could see her reaching for him.

'Now,' says a voice.

"Innocence," I say.

"Wait! Stop!" I hear Krory yell, seeing me.

She was going to disappear. I can give her a proper goodbye. He can say goodbye properly... I want to change something!

Breathe...

My bow transforms into a crossbow.

"Red String!" I yell.

It hits her chest, stopping the disintegration.

I felt pain vibrate in my chest. My arms started to shake but I can just barely see Eliade's form in front of me.

'Hold still for a bit. You wanted her to hear his answer... didn't you? Red String will keep her soul in this world for a bit longer. It's no longer tethered by the dark matter.' I hear Carol's voice of encouragement.

"Tell her!" I cry out in pain.

"You're…! I don't feel like killing," states Eliade, looking at me in shock.

"I can't hold it for long!" I cry out, keeping me eyes open and trying not to collapse.

'Breathe,' a voice instructs.

"I love you, Eliade!" I hear Krory. "I don't care if you're an Akuma! I will always love you!" he cries.

"I'm glad... I wish I could have been with you longer..."

I can feel Eliade's gaze on me. I try to look up.

"Thank you..."

I couldn't answer her as I was concentrating on my breathing.

"Arystar, goodbye."

"Eliade!"

I felt my vision swim before darkness overtook me.

'You did it!' I hear Carol cry.

It's official- I'm crazy.

**Please Review! What do you think? Tweaked the story a bit and gave Bonnie a new power. It's not over powered for plot reasons but I'm planning something big for her 3rd form of her Innocence.**


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own D'Gray Man or any of the anime references in this fanfic

**Summary: ** **OC**** insert. Bonnie didn't know how she fell in the world of an anime show she hasn't watched in years. Honestly****,**** she wasn't even a big fan of the series. **

**Beta Reader- StormyMonday**

**Chapter 11**

I woke to the sound of a huge explosion. My survival senses on overdrive, I sat up to see Krory walking toward us like the Terminator.

"You're awake, Changer of Fates?" I heard a voice. My gaze briefly fell on Old Bookman.

Where did he even come from?

"Why the long faces?" I heard Krory say. "Did you think I was dead?"

What the hell happened when I was out?

"I'm fine," he assured. He looked toward me as he made a stop in front of Lavi and Allen. "I will be an exorcist from now on," he announced.

"You're seem alright, Miss Sanders. I'm glad," smiled Krory, so different from his vamped-out self.

"Bonnie!" blinked Allen as he and Lavi turned to see me.

I bit my lip at their outburst, trying to avoid their concerned eyes.

"So, you're the new guy now... Just call me Bonnie," I said awkwardly, waving at him.

Feeling uncomfortable, I took note of my uniform clinging to me. Why was I wet?

"I want to say thank you, for what you did for me and Eliade..." he said, eyes holding mine in gratefulness.

"Yeah, you need to explain that one to us, Bon Bon. You were able to keep Miss Eliade from disappearing," Lavi said conversationally as Bookman looked intriguingly toward me.

"I-"

"We can discuss this at Headquarters, later. For now, we need to make our way to the village," interrupted Bookman.

"Yeah," I agreed, relieved that we could be taking it slow for a bit.

I tried not to look like I was in pain as we walked back to the village. For some reason, the trip down seemed to take a lot longer than the trip up. I didn't want be some dumbass in distress sort of girl, and I tried to ignore the fact that the boys purposely took one too many breaks on our way back, as I refused to let anyone to carry me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We travelled by horse and carriage the next day. I sat next to Krory, who was whimpering in his seat. Tears and snot ran down his face as he sat hunched over in his seat.

I was fuming. The whole thing made me angry.

"Cheer up Kro-chan. We tried our best," said Lavi, and Krory sneezed pathetically. "The villagers just wouldn't understand no matter how much we tried to explain."

If this were the age of the internet, I would have written this story on social media about how terrible the townspeople treated him. I would have definitely gotten media coverage, and a ton of indignant followers who would fight on behalf of Krory's case.

"They even lumped us in with him," Allen added, miffed.

"I should spread a terrible rumor about the town. They could lose tourism..." I muttered.

"What are you, a bored housewife?," chuckled Lavi. He looked at me, almost placating my anger. "Who cares if we can't go back? Home is where the heart is, like they say."

"Corny," Allen mumbled under his breath.

"Lavi!" cried Krory as he jumped across the seat and hugged the red-haired boy, a slobbering mess of tears and snot.

I could really relate. I don't cry pretty, either.

"Stop it, don't do that! Ah what the hell?!" cried Lavi, frantically trying to get out of Krory's grip.

I smiled before getting a glimpse of the city ahead of us.

Well, at least I could get some shopping done.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as we stepped off the carriage, I gazed out at the city. It was so vibrant and colorful; so many stores and people. I walked ahead of the boys, not caring if they followed. If I ever decided to quit the Order, this would be my getaway town.

Bookman stayed back to iron out some information for our report.

"So this is the City?" I heard Krory, who had equal enthusiasm to my own, ask.

"You've never been to one?" asked Allen.

"No, I've been cooped up in that castle my whole life," he answered.

I instantly started feeling bad for the guy. We have to show him around town; make his first trip to the city memorable.

"We've got time before our train leaves. You should go see the sights," suggested Lavi.

I jumped up, giddy with joy, turning toward the man and gripping onto his black cape.

"Let's go, let's go! We should go shopping!" I squealed excitedly. "I think it's best to enjoy the sites with company!"

"Ah, yes, let's go together," he agreed with shy fervor.

"Hmm! Let's go there first!" I declared, pulling the man along to the shop which had a big discount sign.

"See you!" waved Allen and Lavi.

"You'd think she hasn't been to a city before," mumbled Lavi to Allen.

Krory was fun to shop with, and I had so much fun teaching him how to look at the quality of material and telling him how to barter with shopkeepers.

"You have to buy this suit!" I gushed. "You look like Spike Spiegel!" Well, his build mirrored that of the galactic bounty hunter, but his skin was too pale, and his hair was way too different to look like the charming ex-assassin.

"Spike Spiegel? Is that another exorcist?" he asked.

"No... um…he is from a story I heard from my Uncle Disney."

I whispered a silent 'sorry' to the creator of Cowboy Bebop in my head. "It's a story about a bounty hunter, ex-assassin who falls in love with a woman named Julia and they are separated because..." I began the tale, changing certain parts to fit what Krory would understand. I wasn't even sure if this world had had anyone land on the moon yet, so I avoided talking about spaceships, exchanging them for things like carriages.

Come to think of it, I hadn't seen a car since I'd been here.

Krory started to tear up at Julia's death and then all out bawled over Spike's demise, so I patted his shoulder comforting him.

"I think after everything Spike had done; it was a better option to end his story like that," I explained.

"I know but…but he and Julia were separated and when they finally met, she was…she was..." Krory burst out crying, causing most of the vendors to stare at us.

I patted his head thinking it was probably a bad idea to tell him this story, when his wounds were still fresh from losing Eliade.

"Look, how about I show you a thing or two about shopping?" I asked, trying to take his mind off things.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So raw silk feels like this?"

"Viscose is cotton mixed with another material."

"Cotton is the best material to sleep in and is really cool."

"Avoid polyester as the material doesn't allow you to breath and it makes you sweaty."

"I didn't know there were so many rules when you're a consumer…" spoke Krory, studying the raw-silk scarf. We were carrying countless bags filled with clothes and trinkets.

I found the cutest ankle bracelets, too. I hope I have an occasion to wear them. I also bought a few empty journal books. I didn't know if I'd be able to go back to my world, or if I was in some coma somewhere and would wake up someday, so I wanted to write about things from that world; things that made me happy and stuff. I didn't want to forget things like songs and stories. Books were expensive in this world, so I only bought two. I didn't want to overdo it with the Order's money.

"How did you shop for the mansion? I mean, you had to buy food and toiletries, right?" asked.

"Grandfather arranged for monthly deliveries to be made to the mansion, even after he passed away. We didn't need much, as most food was cultivated by Grandfather's gardens," admitted Krory.

"When you thought you turned in to a vampire... did you eat food? Or did Akuma blood sustain you?" I asked him, curiously.

He blushed for some reason. "I ate much more actually... Eliade had to prepare large meals all the time."

Before he started to burst into tears over Eliade again, I saw a cool looking mask. "Oh, look at these!" I said enthusiastically, trying to grab his attention. He instantly cheered up as he noticed the masks, fascinated.

My thoughts instantly went to Shimazu as I considered purchasing a few. I decided to get something for Lenalee and Eugene, as well.

"You have a good eye, sir!"

Instantly, I decided that I didn't like the shopkeeper's gaze.

"These are three-thousand years old and were used in magical rituals. I can let you have them cheap!"

_'Bullshit'_

"Oh, it's three-thousand years old?" repeated Krory.

"Wait, hold up!" I had to stop him from being swindled. "So tell me, if this is three-thousand years old how are you able to keep it in such fine condition?"

"It's magical," the shopkeeper replied, looking nervous.

"Reall-"

"Huh, so why isn't it more protected? Something so valuable should be put in a glass case," I interrupted Krory.

"I-"

"Look, sir! I know you're trying to run a business here, but be honest with what you're saying. I was about to buy a few of these just for the fun of it, but now I'm not because obviously you're taking advantage of your customers," I said.

I dragged Krory with me and met up with Allen and Lavi, both of whom had been walking a distance behind us.

Lavi stared at us incredulously. "Wow, did you guys buy the whole _town_ out?"

It was hardly a lot. I bought some clothes and bath soaps so Krory would be comfortable at the Order, since he blew up most of his possessions, not bothering to take anything with him from the castle.

"This is not a lot," agreed Krory, who mirrored my confusion.

"Allen, what happens when you put two shopaholics on a mission together?" asked Lavi.

"I think we should warn Komui," whispered Allen.

"You two are being so anti-social!" I snapped. "How about I choose outfits for you guys, too!" I decided, excited to see Allen in clothes other than black and white.

"Ah- um, that's alright," replied Allen, nervously.

"We don't want to miss our train," Lavi reasoned, much to Allen's relief.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XX**

"So this is a train?!" said Krory with excitement. "It's so amazing! I'm off to see the rest of it!"

He reminded me of the rich folk from Ouran Host High School Academy, like this is his first taste of instant coffee. I felt like a commoner.

He walked off and I watched him go like a worried mother hen. I was too tired from our shopping spree to go exploring the train with him. I hoped nobody steals him away.

Lavi and Allen sighed and I roll my eyes. They should try volunteering at a shelter if they think this is bad.

I sorted through my things, finding the dress I was going to gift Lenalee, and the coat I found for Eugene, placing them in a separate packet. Lavi and Allen were napping, and Timcanpy kept me company.

Finally, I was alone with my thoughts for a bit. Thinking about hearing Carol and seeing Shimazu, my thoughts filtered to the DGM world; it's technology, politics, and...how did the Order fit in, anyway?

I huffed in annoyance, stretching my legs, accidently waking the main protagonist.

"Bon-nie?" he questioned, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, sorry about that," I whispered, hoping to not wake Lavi.

"It's alright... What have you been doing?"

"Thinking..." I said. He waited for me to continue while I put my thoughts into words. "Krory hasn't returned yet," I chose to say instead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kro-chan, you here?" called Lavi as I trailed behind him and Allen, carrying both mine and Krory's shopping bags. "How could he possibly take three hours to tour a tiny train?"

"What if he was kidnapped by traffickers and they are extracting his organs to sell in the black market as we speak?!" I asked, panicking.

"You're being dramatic..." teased Lavi, but both he and Allen paused, letting my words sink in.

Lavi and Allen shared a look.

"Actually-"

"-that's possible."

The three of us picked up speed as we neared the end of our car.

As Allen opened the last door, we stopped to see a very naked Count.

I eyed the men around him, feeling like we had just walked into a weird game of Strip Poker.

I wondered if some yaoi action was about to go down...would they let me sit in and watch? I'd been deprived for too long and would take any boys love action I could get.

"Oh, sorry, this ain't the sort of place for kids. Shall we go one more round, Mack?" asked a guy with glasses, smoking cigarette. I had a weird feeling about him. Was he relevant to the story? I sort of liked his curly, dark hair.

"So, you guys playing Strip Poker?" I asked curiously. "I'm not one to judge, but you shouldn't do this kind of stuff in front of a kid," I said, indicating to the boy with face mask.

Everyone looked at me like I had just sprouted a second head. In my opinion, it was an important question.

Krory looked at me in horror. "Bonnie! No- that's not it. Eliade is the only one in my heart!"

"What's going on here, Kro-chan?" asked Lavi in a placating manner, while shaking his head at me.

I couldn't believe Lavi was _judging me!_ The same guy who flirts with anything wearing a skirt~!

"Oh, well, but then..." our naked friend stammered, "th-these men invited me to play a game called poker and before I knew it. I'd lost everything!"

"Hey, don't crap out on us!"

They lean into Krory, almost threatening. "You already accepted the bet. You some kinda coward or somethin'?"

Oh, my poor child!

"But-"

Feeling my motherly instincts kick in, I was about to go all mother bear on these guys until Allen took off his coat, holding it out to the men.

"The buttons on this coat are pure silver," Allen said, and I blinked, touching my own buttons, surprised. "What would you say to one hand against me, against all of Krory's clothes?"

"H-Hey Allen, what are you doing?!" quipped in Lavi in shock.

Glasses Guy laughed. I wondered what color his eyes are...

"Fine," he conceded.

I seated myself on one of the crates and gave the young, blonde-haired boy a wave. He looked at me blankly before curling in on himself ignoring me.

Maybe he's shy?

I set my bags aside and started going through the one that contained Krory's suit, passing it to the man with a smile. He exchanged a grateful look, and I almost didn't catch the gaze given to me by Glasses Guy. I pulled my shopping bags closer to me. No way I'm letting anyone steal my shopping haul.

I watched Allen play, unsurprised by how good he was at the game. I remembered his skills had something to do with his past with Cross.

"Call!" Allen declared with another win, and I wondered if I would be seeing the loser's underwear coming off.

"A straight royal flush?!" the men chorussed in disbelief and Allen smiled innocently.

"I win again."

"Damn it!"

The three men whispered to each other and I overheared something about counting cards.

"Damn it. One more hand!"

"That's fine, but I'll have to ask Bonnie to leave the car before you hand over your boxers," insisted Allen as he shuffled the deck.

That's unfair, Allen. I'm comfy in my spot.

"You're amazing, Allen!" gushed Krory.

Oh my child is so innocent…

"Call! Four of a kind!"

"What?!"gasped the men and all eyes turned to me.

I rolled my eyes, but stayed put.

"Give them back their clothes already," I said. "The glasses guy that smells like a chimney was counting cards, so I think you taught them a lesson." I really didn't want to move from my crate.

Allen sighed but relented. "Here," he said, passing the clothes back. "I got my friend's stuff back, so there's no need to make you guys suffer."

"We're not so pitiful as to accept charity, Boy," says the man just as one of his companions reached out.

The other two glared at him, and I took the pile of clothes from Allen, flinging them at the men. "We don't want your ratty clothes regardless," I say in a highly annoyed tone, surprising my companions. I guess this was the first time I had displayed such a sour mood.

I really just wanted to get back to the Order.

"You guys are being bad role models! Which one of you is this kid's dad!" I scolded the three.

"Ummm... I think you have us confused Miss, we're all travelling companions," said Glasses, as he and his friends dressed.

"So you guys go around swindling people to get around?" asked a curious Lavi, not even upset with them.

Wow, did he not care that our new comrade was nearly one of those swindled?

"We're salt miners," said the man in the orange beanie while he put on his green coat.

"Why do you have a kid with you?" I asked warily. Three men travelling with a child which was not their own was a major red flag.

"Wow, that's a lot of suspicion you're throwing around, Miss..." trails off the man lighting his cigarette.

Eww, I hate that smell. Smoking was always one thing I would never do. I don't judge others for doing it as long as they are polite to the company they're in and ask first, or smoke somewhere away from me.

"It's rude to expect someone to offer their name first when you don't offer your own and that doesn't answer my question anyway, 'sir'. For all I know, you could be transporting this child to the black market," I accused.

This guy was _definitely_ familiar. What was the important plot thread I'm missing?

"Hey Bonnie, what's with you and the black market?" whispered Lavi.

I ignore him in favor of eyeing the child. He didn't look like he was bruised or in distress.

"Tyki," the man smirks. He points to Beanie Man, "Klack," and then at the Brunette man with silted eyes, "Momo". He looks to the child who stands up and walks towards them. "And Eze."

"Bonnie, Who is Still Waiting for her Answer," I mimic impatiently, while Lavi takes the reins to introduce himself and the rest of our small group.

"He's my nephew," clarified that Klack guy.

I relaxed as I notice the boy shuffle closer to said man. "Oh, I feel like an ass. Sorry, I was worried that you guys were pedophiles," I explained.

"You accused us of being traffickers!" both men yelled.

"That too!" I agreed. "I mean, I walked in on some weird stuff going on. I thought you guys were after Krory," I admitted, while said man yelped into a stuttering mess.

"You have an active imagination, Miss Bonnie," Tyki smiled almost innocently. "Would you be up for a game?" he offered, surprising me.

'_Wow he has a nice accent.'_

I was gonna throwback that I wasn't wearing my sexy underwear to throw the guy off, but decided against it as I looked at Eze.

"You have an accent," I decided to say instead.

"I'm from Portugal," Tyki explained.

"She just ignored what he said entirely," I heard from the peanut gallery.

I nodded." I see." I was pretty much done with the whole conversation, and it was weird that I was the only one chatting while everyone looked on, so I sat back down on the crate.

I rummaged through my bags, pulling out some sweets from a pouch that I carry travelling snacks in. "Here... you can share it with your friends too," I said as Eze hesitantly took the brown pouch from me. He offered me a smile from behind this mask when he peered inside the bag.

I wondered if the kid is mute.

"Taking candy from strangers... did you not just scold us for settin' a bad example?" Asked Tyki.

"We know each other's names. So we're not strangers anymore," I smiled reassuringly.

"Ferdoille Station!" Announced a voice from the loudspeaker.

The train stopped and the men scuffled with their belongings out of the car.

I wanted to talk to them longer. I wanted to know why I felt like these people were important.

What the hell was I forgetting?

As the others left, Tyki grabbed my hand and kissed it. It's that eighteenth-century cordial stuff men do for women. I didn't think salt miners would do stuff that. I thought it was a nobleman thing to do. "Thank you, we would have frozen to death."

"You should thank Allen," I corrected, feeling uncomfortable as I knew my hands were really clammy.

"Perhaps we will cross paths again," he charmed, hand still gripping mine. I saw his eyes through his glasses from the close distance. His gaze was on my Innocence bracelet.

"Sorry, I don't go for guys in overalls," I smirked playfully, not letting him take me lightly.

He blinked and started chuckling. "Answer to everything it seems." He stopped when Momo called him from the platform. He released my hand and I shuffled back into the car hastily.

'_Ugh, that was uncomfortable.'_

"Here!" I heard him from the window, then saw him throw something to Allen. "That should make us square!"

"Right!" waved Allen.

I met up with Lavi and Krory who both looked exhausted.

"Oh boy, I hope we get to Order soon," groaned Lavi, echoing my very tired emotions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I had fallen asleep when Lavi shook me again. "Kro-chan's gone again." I blinked and looked at the ceiling, almost in exasperation. Yeah, I wasn't seeing children in my near future, or ever.

"Kro-chan, where are you?" called Lavi.

"Is he lost again, you think?" Allen asked.

We watched a small girl leave with what seemed Krory's clothes.

Did he just get swindled by a _little girl_?

We all shared a look of dread.

"Little girl! called Allen.

After, I almost made a little girl cry because of my utter annoyance and disgust over people who take advantage of kind-hearted persons.

Allen and Lavi kept a bit of distance from me subsequently, due to my violent outrage from pinching Lavi for his 'that time of the month,' comment.

I cared about Krory. He just went through something traumatic and hadn't been out in the world. I wanted him to have a good trip back to the Order.

We opened the next car to see Krory with a bunch of flowers and in his underwear again.

"Kro-chan, not again..."

"No, it's different this time. I chose to give up my clothes. That poor girl convinced me. She was selling flowers to care for her ten-thousand-year-old grandfather and two thousand brothers and sisters-" he explained.

My body began to swerve back to the other car. I felt Allen and Lavi grip my arm tightly, stopping me from leaving.

It wasn't like I was going to spank her.

"-I couldn't stand to see her unhappy." Krory crouched to the floor.

"Krory, you're too nice," said Allen, letting go of my arm, causing me to stumble.

He made his way toward Krory and draped his cloak around him.

"This is my... you didn't!" he looked worried.

"There's no way she would have had a ten-thousand-year-old grandfather," pointed out Lavi as I reluctantly tried to calm my nerves.

"Again?" sighed Krory, staring at the flowers looking so dejected. Tears gathered in his eyes.

I bit my lip feeling my heart ache at his expression.

I bent down to look at the flowers. "Krory, you're really a cool guy..." I trailed off, thinking about my words. "I think I admire that you can always see the good in people you meet. I'm a bit picky, I liked Eliade after she told me she loved you... I think your accepting nature is what made her love you," I paused again, giving him a hug. "You haven't seen the world outside the castle and people are going to be meaner, but please don't lose that side of you. I think kind people like you are rare!"

I felt awkward giving him a pep talk with the audience of Lavi, Allen and a few random strangers in a train car, but I just wanted to take his hurt away.

"Bonnie!" he cried. I wouldn't have minded a hug if he was fully clothed, but having a half-naked man pounce on me was a little off-putting.

"Krory, put some clothes on already!"

**End of chapter**

**What do you think?. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own D'Gray Man or any of the references in this fanfic.**

**Summary:** **OC insert. Bonnie didn't know how she fell in the world of an anime she hasn't watched in years. Honestly, she wasn't even a big fan of the series. **

**Beta Reader- StormyMonday**

**Chapter 12**

Krory's mood sobered as we reached the depressing landscape of Headquarters.

"I know it's gloomy," I said to him conversationally.

He didn't answer and was deep in thought.

"He's still contemplating what happened on the train. He'll be better once we get inside," remarked Lavi.

I stood behind Lavi as we faced that irritating guard-thing again.

"Inspecting new arrival!"

"Wh-what's it doing?" gasped Krory as a spotlight shined on him.

"He's inspecting you," explained Lavi.

I felt like Lavi was secretly enjoying Krory's distress for some reason. "He has to make sure you're not an akuma."

"He's out!" the ugly gate-thing yelled."He bears the sign of the pentagram! He's a friend of the Millennium Earl!"

_This again? I just want to relax, damn it!_

"That thing is broken! It thought you were an akuma too," I said, activating my weapon and wondering if Kanda was going to attack us again.

"The blood you drank back then is still in your system, he's reacting to that," explained Allen.

"Eliade!" cried Krory, and I looked away feeling sad again. This guy doesn't get a break.

"Destroy the akuma!" called a very familiar voice, and the large shadow of that lunatic Komui's robot towered over us.

_Oh no, not this crap again! _"Komurin!"

"Four!" exclaimed Komui from under the robot. "Powered and ready to assist in destroying the akuma! Kill them all without regard to who is an akuma or human!"

Komui was starting to become a huge pain. I was so not in the mood for this.

Breathe...

In... Out...

Aim….

BANG!

"AHHHHHH! BONNNIE! That was murder! Murder!" cried Komui and we walked past him. "Call the police! Someone arrest her!"

"As I said, don't give a fuck. I can't deal with this right now."

I passed Lenalee as I walked through the gate.

"Welcome back, Bonnie!" she smiled.

I smiled back and gave her a hug. She gasped suddenly, not expecting it. I took a deep breath. I really just needed a friend hug. "I'm refreshed!" I smiled at her, giving her a signature Might Guy thumbs up. "We got a new exorcist!"

"I saw him from the camera, Arystar Krory-san," she nodded her head.

"I think your brother scared him a bit. Krory is a good guy. We had a rocky adventure back. Make sure to whack your brother good for the delay just now," I told her.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead, and a look of concern crossed her face. "You okay?" she asked.

"It was just a very long mission," I replied. "I'm going to head to the bathroom to splash some water on my face."

Once I was in the bathroom, I looked at my reflection. My hair was coming out of my ponytail, and sweat still clung to my chin and forehead. Sighing, I splashed water on my face.

I didn't like how I looked, like at all. I looked like a girl on her period. I slapped my cheeks a few times.

_Think happy thoughts!_ I scolded myself.

**:::**

Later, I had to explain about Red String Technique. I couldn't really tell anyone about Shimazu and Carol's voices, though. I wondered how this technique with my Innocence would affect my standing in the Order. I could tether a human soul to myself by expelling the Dark Matter.

This was crazy.

I was directed by Johnny on the whereabouts of the others. I heard Krory screaming in Komui's medical room as Allen, Lenalee and Lavi stood outside. "Poor child," I sighed as I looked forlornly at the Door of Terror.

"Bonnie, you seem more relaxed than before," pointed out Lavi, and I glared at him. I had just forgotten about my anxiety issues, idiot.

"Are you okay Bonnie? You've been in a weird mood since Krory's castle," said Allen, concern in silver eyes.

"I don't know... " I said, feeling self-conscious. I used to talk out my issues with Carol and it helped. I was getting better, though.

"My Innocence..." I began, as Lenalee turned her attention on me, and Lavi looked surprised, probably not expecting me to be so forthcoming. He probably knew about the investigation into me since he had access to my file. "I was able to bind a human soul to myself using my Innocence... Red String," I said.

"You were..." trailed Lenalee.

"So that's how Miss Eliade didn't disappear and she was able to touch Krory," blinked Allen.

_She touched Krory? I guess I wasn't all there. I didn't really have any perception of time while I held the Red String_.

"How do you know you attached to her soul?" asked Lavi curiously.

"I just felt her...her thoughts. Everything. I also felt something deep inside me was being pulled, like a rubber band stretching," I explained. "I don't know... It scared me – it's weird. I just wanted to be back at the Order and hoped I was still me."

I looked at Allen and Lavi apologetically. "I'm sorry I was a pain on the trip back."

"Don't worry about it, Bon Bon. Besides almost making that kid cry on the train, it wasn't that bad. You did take care of Komuilin 4 for us after all," laughed Lavi.

"_Lavi_," groaned Allen.

"Thanks for telling us," quipped Lenalee, making all three of us turn to her. "Even though you talk to me sometimes I feel there is some distance there too. So thanks, even if it's not always me. You can tell us your concerns."

Bashful, I turned away. _What's with everyone's attention on me?_ "Well, the same goes for you guys! You can rely on me too!" I insisted.

"Aww! Bonnie, are you embarrassed!" teased Lavi.

_Why must you annoy me now?_

"OWW!" cried Lavi as I pinched his cheek in retaliation.

**:::**

"Red String? How did you come up with the name?" asked Bookman as I sat uncomfortably on the couch in front of Komui.

Komui's expression was unreadable as his hands were clasped in front of him, elbows resting on a very untidy desk.

"It sounded cool?" I replied, uncertainly.

_Actually, a voice that sounded like my friend named the technique._

"Able to tether a soul and vanquish Dark Matter... This is the first I've heard of it," said Bookman. "Well, she _was_ working on that."

I glanced Bookman. Who is _she_?

"I wonder if it would work on the Noah," said Komui thoughtfully.

"Lavi has informed me that Allen's eye has become stronger. He was able to see the akuma Eliade's soul, along with the kid," informed Bookman.

"I will have to study his eye later, it seems we've gained a lot from this mission, as well as our new exorcist," commented Komui, and I felt like some background furniture while the two discussed, only asking questions from me every so often.

I wasn't really an active part of the conversation, despite being a primary topic. Bookman explained a few more details about the plants we came across, and Cross's connection to the whole thing. Allen was the other main topic, which obviously came with him having protagonist status and all.

I was relieved that Komui didn't ask about Shimazu.

Leaving the science department after answering their questions, I activated my new level of Innocence for the scientists to study. I was there for hours, a ball of anxiety nesting in my stomach as I waited for everything to unravel.

But it didn't.

I was safe.

Well, for now.

As I left, I met Lenalee. "Hey," I murmured, my energy waning.

"We have a welcome party to organize," she said conversationally, and felt myself perking up.

"Krory's welcome party?" I asked, excitedly lighting up with happiness."What is there to do? Decorating? Cake? Food? Seating arrangements?"

"Uh... We actually just finished setting up," she sheepishly said, and I felt my heart sink. "... I was actually wondering if you could do the entertainment? Like the story of the Little Mermaid – it made me so happy and I can't help but smile when I think of it."

"Well you see-" I began to refuse, because it was awkward to sing to a crowd and...well, it was weird having to give credit to a non-existent uncle. Not to mention, when I was singing for Lenalee I was being dramatic and silly to make her happy. The thought of being silly with the whole Science Division there...and maybe even Kanda..?.

_Urgh! Hell no!_

I looked to see Lenalee looking hopeful, her eyes wide and glistening, a sincere smile on her face.

_Fuck_!

"Sure-" My mouth- the damn traitor!"-just maybe a different story," I said, thinking of a story with a shorter song.

She gave me a full-blown beaming smile that bloomed flowers...this must be a freaking genjutsu at work.

**:::**

Lenalee had setup a tall bar stool for me to sit on. I could feel the buzzing energy of the people around me and it energized me. I sat on the bar stool stealing a funky hat from one of the scientists whose name was Brad...or something.

I rolled my eyes at Komui as he ate the food, even before the guest of honor arrived. Honestly, the man could be so rude.

"I feel this suits her, it's _very_ diva," I heard Tac mumble to Johnny.

Before I could make an indignant comment about just sticking to the aesthetics of the situation, as I needed to get in character to tell my epic story, Krory walked in looking like he was in shock.

Warmth erupted in my chest. I was glad that I was doing this for him.

"Why are you just standing around, Kro-chan?" chirped Lavi as Krory looked at the room in amazement. "It's your party.

We all pitched in to get it ready."

Except me. All the more reason to be the entertainment.

"All for me," blushed Krory, looking down.

'My cute baby!' I wanted to squeal. I had already decided to take Krory as my child even if he was physically older than me. I didn't care anymore! Love always wins!

Lenalee presented Krory with a mug of his own "Here you go. This is your cup.".

"Oh, thank you!"

"It's an herb tea, so you can relax while you're here," explained Allen. "Welcome to your new home, Krory!"

"Allen..."

"Welcome home Krory!" echoed Lenalee.

"Welcome home!" we all chorussed with similar enthusiasm.

"Th-Thank you all!" the man cried with tears, snot, and the works.

"Hey, hey, you crying again, Kro?"Lavi patted his shoulder.

"Tears of joy!" he assured, blowing his nose on a not-too- pleased Lavi's scarf.

Lenalee and Allen laughed while I cringed. That poor scarf.

"To our friend and new comrade, Arystar Krory!" Komui announced, holding up a glass.

Everyone followed his lead.

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

Krory smiled, then saw me on my seat in the back. He started to walk over but bumped into a mini-Komulin, spilling his tea on the robot, causing sparks of static to emit from it.

_This shit again?_

"I'm sorry!" apologized Krory while it ominously cackled.

"Komurin 4 Mini clean up!" ordered Komui as its single robot eye turned red.

"Clean... up!" Komulin Mini cackled.

"AHHHHHH!" Komui screamed in shock. His face was suddenly plastered with white foundation, like a Chinese Geisha, and awful purple nail polish and bright pink lipstick were shellacked on his lips and fingernails.

"Cleaning... complete!"

Damn, either Komulin was a

bad makeup artist, or Krory would make terrible drag queen.

"Make-up!"

"You're all so dirty!" comments the robot.

The robot only got as far as putting lipstick on me when I activated my Innocence.

BANG!

I looked to see only Lenalee had come out unscathed, and I had to wonder if Komui put in some special programming to keep her safe.

I took a long look at the all the Finders and Scientists who had thick makeup plastered on their faces like cheap prostitutes.

"Beautiful..." said Komui, admiring himself in a hand-held mirror.

"Oh brother..." sighed Lenalee.

_My exact sentiments, Lenalee._

I saw Lavi, Allen, Bookman and Krory all in makeup and burst into laughter.

It started off loud and rambunctious, then became silent to the point I was gasping and crying.

I wished I had my iPhone so I could document this moment."Oh my god! You know what would be even better is if Kanda was here! I wonder though if Komulin 4 would've attacked _him_ with cosmetics. He is already as pretty as a girl!" I laughed hysterically.

"Gosh Bonnie," groaned Lavi. "Quit laughing already and help take it off!"

I reached out for some napkins, passing them to Krory first then Bookman and everyone else, still snickering every so often.

"The nail polish isn't coming off," whined Allen.

"You'll need nail polish remover for that – acetone," I said.

"Alcohol works fine too," pointed out Johnny, adjusting his glasses.

Lenalee and I watched in amusement as they fumbled with taking off the makeup and making a mess of the refreshment stand.

"You can tell us your story as we clean up," announced Lenalee.

"Shh-" I was about to silence her.

"A story?" blinked a puppy-eyed Krory as he continued to wipe off the makeup, smudging it. "Like the Spike Spiegel one?"

"Spike Spiegel? Who's that?" interrupted Lavi rather loudly.

"He's an ex-assassin turned bounty hunter who...who...ah JULIA!" cried Krory.

I grunted in annoyance. I was hoping to get out of storytelling after the whole Komulin 4 escapade. I also really regretted telling Krory such a depressing story on our trip back.

This needed to be rectified.

"Actually, I have a happier story to tell," I announced. I made a show of grabbing Krory and pulling him to the centre table. He _was _the guest of honor, after all.

"Such a diva."

I glared at whichever scientist said that, and then began the story.

"Once upon a time, a drop of sun falls to earth and grows a magical flower, this flower is capable of great healing qualities. One day, an old woman finds the flower and sings a song to it-"

I noticed I already had everyone's attention.

"Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

bring back what once was mine

what once was mine"

I sang the song like a lullaby as I dropped my gaze, focusing solely on Krory.

I was a little intimidated by everyone's gawking.

"It emits the power that restores her youth. Vain and possessive over the flower, the old woman who goes by the name Gothal, hides it."

I focused on the words of the story as I remembered it. I had watched these movies countless times with Carol. I remembered illegally downloading it and playing it on repeat while in the shower.

As I weaved the story as best as I could, I imagined Krory as my sole audience, instead of the rest of the room, whose eyes were all on me.

I did hear chuckles about Rapunzel's choice of weapon being a frying pan and the overzealous horse who behaved more like a dog.

Roars of laughter shook the room about getting Flynn Rider's nose wrong, and I could ear a few heckles from the Finder table when it was revealed Flynn's actual name was Eugene.

_Sorry, Finder Eugene._

As I got to my favorite scene that took place on the gondola, I decided to sing bits of the song I remembered. When I sang the words out loud, I realized the song really reflected Krory.

Like Rapunzel, who was stuck in a tower, so was Krory once trapped in a castle, and now he was experiencing the world for the first time.

"All those days watching from the window

All those years outside looking in

All that time never even knowing

Just how blind I've been..."

I ended the song just before Flynn's part, and described the romantic setting and two people falling in love.

Krory's eyes were glassy and red, and his face was like a school girl wondering if the two would share a kiss.

I was so lost in the story that unless someone laughed or ohhed or ahhed, I forgot I was telling a story to a crowd.

"-The family finally reunites and they lived happily ever after." I would have loved to end with Flynn's snarky exclamation on marriage, but I couldn't possibly do that scene justice, just like like many other scenes I had to abandon.

I stood up and bowed dramatically, and Krory began clapping frantically as the rest of the crowd followed his lead.

"Beautiful! Just amazing Miss Bonnie!" I heard Jerry squeal.

"Is this why Eugene is your favorite Finder?"

"I love the song! Sing it again!"

"Ah I see, Kro-chan is like Rapunzel in a tower. It's a pretty good story. Where did you hear this version?" asked Lavi.

_'Here we go again,'_ I sighed as I launched into another contrived story about my Uncle Disney.

:::

Trudging through the dark corridors with a drunken Krory was was a mission in itself. He was a total lightweight and I almost wanted to hit Johnny and Reever for encouraging him.

I hoped he would not forget the whole evening because of this. After my story, I took refuge with Kanda as he silently ate his soba.

A little while later, I was pulled away to show the Science Division some dance moves. I showed them the Lazer Blast Dance Fortnite move and then tapped out. I was already tired from the storytelling and lying about my nonexistent Uncle Disney.

Krory sneezed, surprising me and making me lose my balance. My face was about to meet the floor when a pair of strong arms saved me from face planting.

I blinked up to see the protagonist himself. "Wow, you really a hero," I said, almost dazed.

Allen shifted all of Krory's weight onto himself, holding Krory up, but I shook my head, stopping him. "Look I appreciate all this gentleman stuff, but I don't mind helping," I said taking Krory's right arm and draping it over my shoulder. "You take the other side."

"Does it bother you when people try to help?" asked Allen surprising me.

"No," I replied, looking at him quizzically. I didn't tell him he couldn't help me, did I?

"It's just-" he began, looking awkward as he avoided my gaze. "You always do things on your own...and when you're injured or tired you still push yourself."

"When-" I paused, remembering my fainting episode after meeting Hevlaska, and then not allowing them to assist me at Krory's castle.

"You've done it a lot," Allen pointed out.

"Well...I guess I just didn't realize it."

Our conversation ended with an uneasy silence, the only sounds our footsteps.

...

...

..

"S-Sorry!" apologized Allen after a little while.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"But...you haven't say anything… Did I upset you?"

"No, you didn't… It's just that I have nothing to say. I'm a little tired from storytelling too," I tried to ease him.

"Oh," blinked Allen. "You were really amazing. I have never heard a story like that."

"I wasn't that amazing," I flushed, taken aback by the sudden change in subject. It was a lackluster story, which would have been better on the big screen. I didn't do anything special.

"You can't take compliments either," he noted.

"Are you psychoanalyzing me?"

"I just want to get to know you."

I started to feel anxious, as if I were being investigated.

_Has Komui warned the other exorcists about me?_

_Does Allen know? _

_Do they not trust me?_

"Ah, this is his room," said Allen as he shifted a bit to open the door. He was about to dump Krory in bed when I stopped him.

"Wait, I'll hold him up, pull the blanket back," I instructed.

I put Krory in sitting position and started removing his coat.

"Bonnie-" hissed Allen, sounding scandalized.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't just dump your drunk, unconscious friend in bed like some rag doll."

Once I was done removing the uncomfortable coat, I pushed Krory onto the bed and reach down, pulling off his shoes. I tucked him in as he cuddled into his pillow, mumbling incoherently.

"He's cute when he's asleep," I whispered, like a haggard, first-time parent. I watched the dribble at the corner of his mouth and grimaced.

"He's had an eventful day since leaving the castle," said Allen.

We crept out of the room and then stopped awkwardly, looking at each other, wondering about what to do next.

"I appreciate the help Allen."

"You don't have to thank me-" he started.

"Who's not taking compliments now?" I teased.

He blinked at me then chuckled and rolled his eyes. "-you didn't let me finish. You don't have to thank me because we're _friends_," he stressed.

I felt the anxiety leave me… Allen isn't suspicious of me.

"We are?" I am friends with Allen Walker... main protagonist of D'Gray-man. I was also friends with Lenalee and Lavi and maybe Kanda... It was a weird feeling that these people I used to watch in the anime opening all considered me a friend. I kinda always considered them work colleagues. I didn't think they'd think of me as anything. I thought I was as impactful as Kakashi's talking dogs were to Naruto.

A part of me felt maybe I was in a coma somewhere, or on some hard drugs were slipped into a hot dog I ate.

Maybe these three years were a dream.

"I mean, unless you didn't think so then... well ah-" Allen paused. "Can we be friends Bonnie?" he asked, timid and red as a beet all of a sudden.

I started to laugh, surprised and amused by Allen's awkwardness.

"What are you talking about? We already are!"

**:::**

**What do you think?**

**Note: I do not own Tangled and Disney is not my uncle.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own D'Gray Man or any of the references in this fanfic.

**Summary: ** OC** insert. Bonnie didn't know how she fell in the world of an anime show she hasn't watched in years. Honestly, she wasn't even a big fan of the series to begin with.**

**Beta Reader- StormyMonday**

**Warning – this chapter is a special chapter! The writing style has changed just exclusively for this chapter. If you want more like this, let me know. **

**A/N-**** Hi,this chapter is going to be written in the third POV. It's just something new that I want to try out. I just want to explore how Bonnie is perceived from the other exorcists.**

**Chapter 13**

"Everyone is gonna be so pleased with me~!" sings Komui Lee,skipping through the corridor on his way to the back to the Science Division.

"Oh, really, that nice," says Russel as Komui stops to see his sister, Lenalee, conversing with the man.

"Lenalee!" Komui call as he runs to his sister. "You look like you're having fun, Lenalee! Can I join the conversation too?"

"Well, I'll see you," waves Russel.

"Thank you, Russel-san," says Lenalee.

Confused, Komui looks at the two. "Lenalee, what were you two talking about?"

"Oh...I forgot," blushes Lenalee. "See you, Brother!" She leaves hastily, further making Komui suspicious.

_'What's going on?_' Komui thinks to himself.

"...I'd really like you to-"

"Say no more, you had me at shopping," Bonnie sings, excitement dwelling in her brown eyes."What am I going to wear? What are _you _going to wear? Oh and our hair-"

Lenalee couldn't help but smile. It was nice to have a female friend. Bonnie was always willing to spend time with her. As much as she had become closer to Kanda over the years, she always had to be mindful with her words. He was strong and delicate at the same time.

"Well-"

"Mister Reever, busy as usual, I see," says Allen Walker, entering the room with young apprentice Bookman.

"Yeah, the supervisor has been piling on work, so-"

Reever was cut off by Komui's voice."Lenalee! Are you really leaving?" cried Komui.

"Yeah, I finally got some time off," answers Lenalee.

Lenalee was dressed in a short black skirt, a white dress shirt with a red tie and her hair tied with a long plait.

"He's so clingy," sighs an exasperated voice from the background.

Bonnie, who stood behind Lenalee with an annoyed expression, was also not in her regular uniform. Instead she wore a cream-colored shirt and blue shorts. Her hair was in a high pony.

The two exorcists turn to see the two girls trying to get away from said supervisor.

"Which one are you staring at?" teases Lavi to Allen.

"No, I-" panics Allen, his face red.

"Bon Bon! Lenalee! Where are you two going?" asks Lavi.

"Into town to do some shopping," answers Lenalee. "Komui doesn't seem to want me to, though."

"You shouldn't go alone! There's so much danger in town!" refuses Komui.

"I'm going too," points out Bonnie dryly.

"No need to worry about a strong girl like her," says Lavi. He looks at his dejected new exorcist acquaintance before adding "Bonnie has tons of street smarts too."

"That's right, Brother," says Lenalee happy that Lavi has said so. "I'll see you."

"Bye guys," Bonnie mumbles who looked uncomfortable.

"See you two!" waves the small audience, along with Allen.

Lenalee waves and Bonnie flushes. "Let's go already, it's not like we are going away like newlyweds," commented Bonnie, rolling her eyes at their dramatics.

"Lenalee!" cries out Komui as Lavi tries to restrain the man.

"Well then Supervisor, let's get back to work," Reever says, grabbing Komui's collar and dragging him to the Science Division.

"Let me go, Captain Reever!""Let me go~ Let me go~ Let me go~!" he demands.

"This will calm things down for a bit," says Lavi.

"Hm? Where's Mister Russel?" blinks Allen.

"He's off today too," responds Reever. "Come to think of it, he was going into town, too..."

"Russel's going to town?" blinks Komui. A sudden stroke of realization hit him. "It can't be! LENALEEE! I'm coming for you!" he cries and runs off, leaving a very confused lot of scientists, Allen and Lavi.

Meanwhile, in the city of Paris, an akuma with large eyes and spikes protruding from its head was eyeing the streets as people went about their day.

"Where the hell are the exorcists!?"

"What are you shouting about!?" yells a woman with a purple dress and curly hair as she slams her window open. She man-handles the akuma, lifting him up and tossing him towards the end of the alley, where he is attacked by a dog and run over by school children.

"How can I be so weak?! I'm an akuma!?" he scolds himself. "I could kill humans at ease when I was a Level One. Why on earth why I can't kill a single one as a Level two?" He pauses, as though looking to the sky for answers. "I must strengthen my resolve! I have my perfect transformative power."

"Transform!" he transforms to a handsome male appearance with blonde hair and blue eyes and aristocratic features.

The insolent woman looks at him warmly. "He's so handsome~!" she swoons.

Even the dog who bit him let him pet it.

"This is sure to fool the humans," he says sinisterly.

He looks at a photo he had procured from the underground black market of an Asian teenage girl with black hair pulled back into pigtails. As if by destiny, their paths crossed on the street. She was accompanied by an elder man with glasses, and a blonde girl.

"Ah,lucky!" he grins maliciously. _'This is my chance to impress the Earl!'_

Just as he was about to make his move, he finds himself be flung into the air by an unknown force below him.

A robot pops out from the ground, manically peeping through the crack of the alleyway. The supervisor and brother to said Asian girl spied on his sister who was shopping with a man years her senior.

A large, round man with a thick vaudevillian mustache trips over his own feet, while a young boy wearing blue scarf stares in awe.

"I found you Lenalee... Russell." He eyes the two of them, completely blindsiding the preppy blonde with them.

"Hey- what hobbies does John have? It will be easier to find a present if we know," says Bonnie looking at the scientist curiously.

Russell rubs his chin thoughtfully. His relationship with his son had been strained, as they rarely saw each other, and after the boy had lost his friend, Leo, Russell had made more of an effort to try to see him or write him.

"That boy... he really likes pranking," he sighs thinking about the stink bomb he had sent him as of recently.

"Ah, an upcoming Naruto," quips the blonde thoughtfully.

"What?" blinks her two companions, confused by the reference.

"Did you just call him a fishcake?"

Bonnie bites her lip, mentally kicking herself. "Ah never-"

"-Terminate that Russell Squid!"

The group of three blink, turning at the sound of a familiar voice and crash.

"Huh – was that Komui?"

"I've been working at the order such long hours I'm starting to hear the supervisors voice," mumbles Russell depressingly.

"There..." points out Lenalee to the blonde, and the three make their way to a gentleman's store.

"Maybe we should get the boys something too while we are here," says Bonnie, and she pauses to smile evilly. "We'll get Kanda a dress."

"He'll kill you," points out Russell.

"Ah,Bonnie let's not cause trouble," laughs Lenalee, shaking her head.

They enter the clothing store looking at the tie section first.

"Is Komui a suit person?" asks Bonnie curiously, feeling the fabrics.

Both Russell and Lenalee shake their heads making an 'X' motion with their hands.

"Maybe you can get him a suit Lenalee, and he would wear it as it's a gift from you."

"It'll be uncomfortable when he is working. Brother is always experimenting in his lab."

"Welcome." The akuma, who was disguised as a beautiful young man wearing a suit, greeted his customers, having already disposed of the current employees.

"May I see your neckties?" asks Lenalee.

"This way, please," directs the fake employee.

The three follow the employee as they browse the variety of neckties. "Hmm, what do you think of this one?" asks Lenalee, holding it out for Bonnie and Russell to inspect.

"Material is raw silk, so it's a plus for me," Bonnie states.

"I don't know..." says Russell, uncertain.

"Hahahahaha," snickers the akuma.

Lenalee and Russell blink while Bonnie eyes him suspiciously.

"Ahem. Excuse me," he coughs.

"Could you give us a minute sir," says Bonnie in her shopping element. As Russell and Lenalee turn back to the ties Bonnie looks at the assistant.

_'Shit, did I mess up_?' hisses the akuma.

"Look, you're a hot guy and all but I don't think Lenalee will be open to a relationship... But if you need to confess to get it of your chest, I'll help you with an opening," she whispers to him.

He blinks wildly turning red. "No miss that's alright!"

"Bonnie! How about this one?" calls Lenalee.

The blonde retreats to her friends before winking at the disguised akuma.

_BANG_!

The three occupants turn to see part of the building blown off. Bonnie falls over at the sudden shock.

"Was the wall weak...?" asks Lenalee cluelessly, while Russell scratches his head, confused.

"Huh?"

Bonnie looks at the two, flabbergasted. "What the fuck! I think we were attacked!" She gasps, looking around for the employee they had just spoken to.

"Let's get going Bonnie!" calls out Lenalee, already leaving the store.

Bonnie blinks, completely confused. "Did I just enter The Twilight Zone?!" She surveys the area. Well, no dead body and no injured employee? She starts walking to her companions. _'This is fine, right?!'_ she thinks.

Cafe de Mairie du La was an open plan restaurant which had a beautiful view of the Eifel Tower. Couples and families enjoyed the slow violin as they ate their warm meals.

Bonnie was enjoying her large milkshake, while Russell and Lenalee spoke about the past mishaps of her brother's inventions causing the science division headaches by adding to their paperwork.

Sighing as she eyes Timcanpy, who caught her eye and made her realize that the abnormal occurrences that had been happening around them were probably Komui's doing.

And why does Allen have an octopus on his head?

These people were as inconspicuous as Inspector Jacques Clouseau.

Bonnie couldn't help but hum the pink panther theme song.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," says the waiter as Bonnie continues to ignore the party crashers of her day out with Lenalee.

Lenalee and Russell reach out for the sugar and Bonnie tenses as Komui had expectantly reacted.

Lavi intervenes, thankfully, while Bonnie wonders if Lenalee was bullshitting her, pretending not realize that the property damage was her brother's doing.

"Again?" questions, Lenalee confused.

_'The girl has to know!_' thinks Bonnie.

Their next store was Chapeaux, which sold a variety of accessories. Bonnie eyes a scarf for Lavi and then reaches for a good quality notebook for Krory, who wanted to document his travels.

"Bonnie! This way," says Lenalee, pointing to an ugly brown hat.

"It's a hat...I guess..." Bonnie cringes at the item internally.

"I like it," quips Russell.

_'Why?!_' Bonnie wanted to scream.

Russell and Lenalee share a look and start laughing. "Bonnie you look like you're holding back a lot," states Lenalee.

"Ah, sorry. Everyone has their own style. It's just I don't like it," she apologizes, her eyes shifting and face red.

"I'd prefer you be honest," says Lenalee with a comforting smile.

"I hate it," she states, voice dull.

"Ah well-"

"It's awful. It should be burned in the Seven Fires of Hell. Don't look at it Lenalee, some poor snake died from the making of this," she clicks her tongue in distaste of the brown snake leather rim.

The two blink at her and chuckle slightly at her dramatics.

Russell looks on at the two girls inside the store. He was grateful for Bonnie assisting at saving his son, and for allowing a bit of normalcy in the Supervisor's younger sister's life.

Lenalee had been in the Order for so long and never had a chance for a normal childhood.

An explosion shook the shop pulling Russell from his thoughts, while Lenalee helped their fallen over blonde companion stand up.

"Such explosive shops today," comments Lenalee as Bonnie sent her a look of disbelief.

Later, the three make their way to the optics store as Lenalee and Bonnie tried on glasses, the later of the two mimicking Komui's hilarious quotes about his sister, making Lenalee turn red and Russell chuckle.

"Le-na-lee~" Bonnie teases as she shakes her body like a wiggly worm.

"Stop it already!" blushes Lenalee.

"That was so good!" laughs Russell.

The lights suddenly turn off, making their blonde companion jump and hold on to Lenalee.

"What happened?"

"I hope Komui didn't-" Bonnie lets out a squeak as she felt something shift near her.

"What about Brother?" asks Lenalee, confused

"Lenalee... you really didn't notice the-"

"It's just a blackout," assures Russell. "It'll come back on in a minute."

**"AH!" **both Lenalee and Bonnie cry out as Russell trips, landing on the two of them.

"Lenalee!" yells a voice and Bonnie blinks to see the burning sunlight and Komui Lee looking at them in traumatized anger.

"Brother?" blinks Lenalee. "What are you doing here?"

A look of absolute fury was on the man's face. Bonnie was somehow very glad of her female organs because Komui's look was the imagine of a very blood thirsty, over-protective brother.

"Russel, you're dead!" he explodes."Komurin 3 launch!" Komui commands, holding out a star-shaped communicator.

He runs, pulling Lenalee into his arms, Bonnie standing in the middle.

"It was an accident. The lights went off and he tripped," Bonnie sighs, annoyed with her job as mediator. She dreaded a flight with another of Komui's creations.

"Prepare to die, Octopus!" cries Komui ignoring the blonde, making her even more annoyed.

"Brother, I don't know what you think is going on but-"

"Shut up shut up shut up!"

Bonnie loses her balance once again as she feels the earth shake. A giant sized hole opens in the roof with a robot starring inside.

"Komurin 3," murmurs Bonnie. "This is so freaking crazy!"

Johnny helps her up as they watch Komui being pulled up to his robot.

"Komurin 3, kill that Russell-pus!" orders Komui.

"The guy has a son! It was an accident!" yells Bonnie but she was ignored.

Johnny pulls her out of the shop as Komurin pulled back it's chucky mechanical arm, and gears turn as its arm is brought down to the now unoccupied space where Russell is.

Komurin 3 races after Russell, while the three scientists and two exorcists watch on.

"Brother!... geez!" groans Lenalee, annoyed. She reaches to pull off her brown shoes and put her boots in her bag.

"Innocence!" yells Lenalee and her legs shine as she leaves everyone in the dust to go after her brother.

Bonnie looks around the crumbled store to see if there are any injured civilians.

"Mph!" a muffle was heard behind a desk.

"Russell!" gasps Bonnie.

_BANG_!

"We made it time!" Bonnie huffs, just as Allen took care of the akuma who was disguised as Russell.

"Thank you Allen-" calls out Lenalee. She stops and bursts out laughing at Allen's octopus head piece.

"What do you think Bonnie?" giggles Lenalee as she eyes her shopaholic friend.

"Well, a good thing about the hat it adds color to the otherwise bleach-muted outfit you're wearing. You're like a waiter in all that black and white- but like, a bad waiter since it looks like you're wearing the calamari rather than serving it," she says, not missing a beat.

Allen's face turns red while everyone laughs good-naturedy.

"Sorry, I didn't turn of my inner fashionista off." She flushes, feeling guilty for mocking him.

"What is a fashionista?" asks Johnny thoughtfully.

"It's a sort of diva," offers Tac.

"I'm not!" she cries out, punching the scientist in the shoulder.

Bonnie remembers her gifts and reaches into her bag for the chocolate cake. "I wasn't sure what to get you guys...so I got you cake. It must have been a mission running after Komui," Bonnie says to the three as she passes Reever the package.

"Ah, Bonnie, you shouldn't have."

She waved him off. "Don't worry about it."

"YAY!" cries Komui. "A present from Lenalee!" the robot does a weird dance, making a mess of the city again.

Lenalee lets out a low growl and flies up to her brother. "Think about what you've done!" she scolds as she kicks Komui and Komurin away in a gust of wind. Komui flies to the ground, while the force of Lenalee's attack pulls Komurin to pieces.

"My Komurin.." mourns Komui.

"What are you going to do about this mess though?" queries Reever.

"We'll have to repair it together-" he begins as he runs off. "I have to repair Komurin~" he cries, shirking his duties.

"He chose his robot over his city...we should put him in a wall as a human stud," growls Reever, fist clenched and eyes closed.

"Agreed," chorus the other scientists.

It is late night when the exorcists and scientists finish their clean up of of the city.

Bonnie stretches her back feeling it pop while she wipes her dust-covered hands on her shorts.

If she knew that the day would have ended with her being part of a construction team, she would have stayed at the Order.

"Done Bon Bon?" asks the red haired exorcist, who when woken up from the drugged-induced sleep, was roped into helping out.

"Yeah, just exhausted," she sighs, annoyed.

"You know, you could have left with Lenalee," he points out, putting down his trash bag.

Bonnie's gaze sweeps him and his attire as if in pity. She has that look as if she's nternally monologing once again.

"I got you something..." she trails off instead. She reaches for a bag under the tree and pulls out a soft and delicate looking green scarf. "I saw it and thought of you," she says, and as usual, didn't worry about boundaries as she pulls the scarf around him.

Lavi blinks. Bonnie had always been a hard read for him. She never seemed to fit in with her surroundings. It could be because of the secretes she was quite obviously hiding, or just her unhealthy tendency to be fixated on details.

"Let me guess, was it my eyes?" He couldn't help but tease, as the scarf was really the color of his eyes.

Lavi hoped to see red blossom on her face or a sputter but she didn't miss a beat, rolling her eyes at him. "As pretty as your eyes are, I'd prefer to be the prettier one in the relationship. So no Lavi, stop insinuating that I'm trying to woo you."

"Ouch!" Lavi pressed his palm to his chest, even making an exaggerated wince. Rolling her words in his head he came to a realization. "Wait, did you just imply that I'm pretty like a girl?"

She dodges the question skillfully. "Where's Allen?" she asks instead, looking around curiously as she grips her bag.

She bought something for Allen too.

"You're leaving me for Allen!" he gasps dramatically still playing around. He blinks in surprise when he gets the desired effect. Her face scrunches as she whips her head around trying to see if anyone heard, and she avoids his gaze.

"Huh? Bon Bon. Do you-" his question was cut by the white haired exorcist.

"Lavi! Bonnie! You guys still here?!" Allen runs up to them.

"Well, we're just about done. Bon Bon here was looking for you," spoke Lavi as he watches the blonde haired girl soften her glare and turn to Allen.

"Finally got that hat off your head." states Bonnie.

Allen frowns. "It wasn't a hat. Komui-"

"Bonnie, the gift!" reminded Lavi and Bonnie glares in turn while Allen blinks in confusion.

"What gift?" he repeats, confused.

Bonnie had a lot of emotions bubbling around her and she didn't understand why she felt shy around Allen. He's the main character, and it's embarrassing.

She was also annoyed that Lavi was clearly trying to get under her skin, so in retaliation she pushed her bag into Allen's hand and hurried back to the Order.

The two boys watch her, one in confusion and other with sadistic amusement.

Allen looks down to the bag then to Lavi, who looked pleased.

"Check it out Allen. The Order's resident diva has gifted us mere mortals." Lavi flips his new very soft cashmere scarf around his neck.

Allen reaches inside the bag and pulls a crimson colored shirt. The sleeves are tailored with a rose design, and the material are soft as silk and very expensive.

"She really uses the Order's money," remarks Lavi.

"...She must really hate my clothes," notes Allen, remembering her critical comments about the octopus headwear.

Lavi watches as the white-haired exorcist chuckles slightly at the memory of their first meeting, when she told him she hated his green bandana.

Lavi shakes his head, sniggering.

"Clueless."

"Huh?"

"Best I don't tell you," decides Lavi, nodding, thoughtfully.

Allen turns to Bookman Junior, confused. "Why?"

"I don't feel like telling you," he teases.

"Lavi!" cries Allen as the Bookman takes off, leaving a trash bag with his puzzled friend.

**So what do you think? This is just a writing style I want to try out...**


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own D'Gray Man or any of the anime references in this fanfic

**Summary: ** **OC insert. Bonnie didn't know how she fell into the world of an anime she hasn't watched in years. Honestly, she wasn't even a big fan of the series. **

**Beta Reader- StormyMonday**

**Chapter 14**

The Order's cafeteria bustled with Finders as a certain Dracula-like exorcist moved around like a confused fish in the pond.

Jery was excitedly chatting to Eugene about tea selection that arrived from India when he pauses and as sees a certain pony tailed swordsman walk in.

"So what's soba?" I ask curiously to the resident chef as he mumbles about getting it ready.

Jery passes me a book which was in white and crisp while he hurried along in the kitchen.

We have a menu?

I stare at the book curiously and pull to the Japanese section of food.

hmmm where is 's' section. It was like looking through a song list. The delicate italic words finally caught my eye.

Ah its Soba!

A list of a variety of different types with cartoon illustrations next to them.

Mori Soba, Kake Soba, Kitsune Soba, Tanuki Soba, Tempura Soba... so many different Soba.

Studying the tray presented to Kanda.

"Here ya go!"

Definitely the Tempura Soba.

"Mornin' Kanda," I smile at him politely only to be ignored. Krory passes him and his exotic meal catches his eye.

"I want to try some," says Krory.

Being a passive spectator to Krory's introduction to wasabi. Well at least he learnt a lesson that could never be forgotten.

Sometimes you cannot coddle your children. Tough love and all that other spew grandfathers' would say about 'their day.'

Krory clutches his neck as he falls to the ground screaming.

Maybe I should of warned him as Jery brings him an orange pillow.

"Water," I presented to the man on the floor.

"Wh- what happened?!" jumped in the Hero of the show.

"Poor Kro doesn't know how to eat soba," explains Jery."He thought that the onions were salad and the sauce was soup and the noodles were pasta. He ate them all separately then ate the wasabi in a single bite!"

"Th-that's the worst meal I ever had," chokes Krory lying in the ground in despair.

Lightly slapping his shoulder in retaliation. "Don't be rude Krory, the chef worked hard in making the meal," I scold using what could be considered a 'mom' voice as Carol would put it.

"Ah- that's not-" coughs Krory.

"Ah my my my~ It's alright- I understand," waves of Jery smiling fondly.

"You could have just told him.." pointed out Allen and I look up to see him confront the departing swordsman.

"I haven't the time to babysit the new guy," and Kanda walks of in true bad boy sort of fashion.

"Done eating?" Lavi enters the scene casually."Where are you off to, on such a hurry?"

Lavi is like that nosy neighbor down the road who knows everyone's stories.

"Denmark, on a mission," answers the ever 'eloquent' Kanda.

"Ooh, you're mighty busy, Yu."

"I told you before not to call me that." snaps Kanda.

A bubble of excitement hit me as I watch the two... Lavi has seme vibes. Very dominate seme vibes! Kanda who I first believed was a seme has reversible vibes. So therefore I could see Kanda totally do Allen or be done by Lavi.

"Oh my god I ship it!" I squeak.

"Bonnie?"

"Miss Bon?"

Both Allen and Jery exchanged looks between me.

Biting my lip I tried to suppress my inner fujoshi.

"Oh Allen, Bonnie, Komui said he needed you two," says Lavi.

My bubble bursts along with the illusionary flower petals I envisioned around Lavi and now departed Kanda. My hands start to tingle and the cafeteria sounded too quiet.

A mission with the protagonist and me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I hated being in Komui's office.

It wasn't the just the messy floors filled with papers or the abnormally high book case that was caked with dust on the top of it. Perhaps the bookcases looked more daunting since that last time I have been in here. Almost as if they were towering over me.

I barely heard Komui as the sound of my own heart thumped I distracted myself with following the flying timcanpy.

Brief phrases were uttered and absorbing key words while I stare blankly.

Marshall Yeegar

Holland

Something about him being one of the five Marshalls.

Him being a stickler for the rules and a bit weird.

It came to no surprise. Usually the stronger higher rank characters all got a lot of 'weirdness' in them. Examples such as the captains from soul society in Bleach and the colorful jounin's in the Naruto series rang alarm bells.

Cross was a weirdo, there was another older guy who knows Kanda and there is blonde chick with the monkey.

That's four then- from the three I can recall from the opening song.

Who the heck was the fifth one?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

Sitting on the train opposite Allen while he set the Marshall's briefcase down, staring blankly out the window as people got on and off. I couldn't remember a Marshall Yeegar in the series. Was he a significant character... or an insignificant character?

"Bonnie?" called out Allen's voice.

Heart leaping and back posture more rigid I turn to the gaze at the hero. His concerned silver eyes gazing at me intently.

"Are you okay? You've been silent since Komui's office," worry dripping in his voice.

I tuck a stray stand of hair behind my ear then clasp my sweaty hand over knees.

"... this is my first time meeting a Marshall," I utter.

-and perhaps terrified at the thought of running into a Noah that seems to happen to you a lot.

"Ah, I see," he states thoughtfully. "Let's hope he's not like my Master." A look of hope crosses his face.

I think- I would prefer Cross than someone I don't have a clue about.

"Cross seems so colorful. I heard he's a ladies' man," I state casually. It was something you couldn't forget in the Order about the man. I had once heard Bradley while he was sorting out files that if Allen ever brought Cross back to the Order he'd have to move his daughter out of the city.

"Don't be fooled by the rumors Bonnie. Master isn't just a ladies' man- he is much worst," shivers Allen.

"There was a time when Master was drinking and I was playing solitaire when some big men burst in claiming Cross had taken one of their woman's money, and they were looking for a fight."

"Did it go to court or something?" Seems like a serious accusation.

"No, actually master ran away-" wait doesn't that mean he's guilty?

"and it was all I could do to keep up, until he told me to take care of it as he kicked me to curb right in their path."

"That sounds like child abuse," I am very concerned now.

Did the writers of the series really found a woman being taken advantage off and children being kicked around funny?

"The men tied me up and forced me to sign a life insurance policy, so they could make money after they killed me," Allen shivers at the memory.

"How did you get away?"

"I ran like hell," Allen shrugs.

"Did he do this often?"

Why hasn't anyone invented social services yet?!

Allen nods solemnly. "I kept working myself to the bone in order to pay off what he owed. I did all kinds of stuff, different things as we moved country to country. At one point, I was working on a fishing boat in the Mediterranean Sea, another time I was hauling the Egyptian desert and nearly died of dehydration."

I don't even know if this abuse anymore. It sounds like torture. Compared to him, life with Shimazu wasn't that bad.

"I thought he was just a perverted ladies man who just leaves you the bill..."

"He's a Demon."

I bite my lip, keeping my focus on the conversation. "Well, he can't be all bad," I state. "He took care you. So I don't think he's a bad person- I mean he raised you well-right?"

Allen blinks slowly as if processing my words. Timcanpy flew around, landing on my lap. Petting it with my finger- my attention returned to Allen's whose face was red.

"Master- he- ah..." Allen stammers. "-he is not that bad. You're right," he smiles. Allen's expression changed again altering to panic. "-but if we meet him you shouldn't ever be alone with him," the boy stresses.

Amused as if seeing a faulty emoticon, my muscles on my face begin to relax. "You probably learnt some tricks from him since you're his apprentice." Having seen his charm used on myself- Allen had the capability of being a ladies' man like his master.

"AH! No Bonnie you're wrong!"

"He probably has a long list of lovers from all the places you have travelled... Did you pick up any girls along the way too?"

"Wait Bonnie! You're getting the wrong idea!"

"Broke a lot of hearts along the way, have you?"

"No! I-"

I held back a snicker seeing Allen's face go redder than I thought was possible. His shoulder raised and his hands fidgeted as he avoided eye contact.

"If I told you I liked you- would you turn me down kindly?"

Allen blinks slowly once again and I watched little by little as the words began to sink in.

I had no idea why I said those words him.

"Bonnie-"

"I'm teasing, ah I don't know why I said that. I must sound weird... I guess I'm a little bored," I explain carefully thinking over my words.

"You're dangerous when you're bored," he grumbles flatly pressing his hand to his chest as if catching his breath.

"You're just easy to tease Allen. It's why Lavi likes to go at you so much," I point out.

"You and Lavi get on well."

"You jealous?"

"Stop messing around!" His face utterly red.

This is fun.

"Sorry," I huff amused. "What do want to do instead? I mean we have a lot of time till we reach Holland," I ask mourning the loss of youtube once again.

"You could tell me a story," he suggests without missing beat.

"You want me to be your personal entertainment? -how bold of you."

I really couldn't help myself.

"Bonnie!"

"Okay, okay I'll stop." I wave him off.

Kill joy.

"Once upon a time there was a sixteen year old mermaid princess named Ariel, who is dissatisfied with her life under the sea and was curious about the human world-"

It was easier to go with something I already rehearsed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile Komui and Bookman discussed the very two Exorcists at the Order.

"Why did you send Allen Walker and Bonnie Sanders to Marshall Yeegar," asks Bookman.

Komui takes a sip of coffee. "The Marshall said he wanted to meet the two. To see the boy Hevlaska predicted would destroy time and see the girl who was trained by Shimazu."

"I see. So the Marshall, too. Is concerned with what this all means. The girl's prediction is also concerning as well as her ability to revert an Akuma soul back to human."

"Yes, as well as Allen's left eye," adds Komui. "He says that if the Earl were to find out about all this they would be in grave danger."

"I thought Allen's eye was pretty convenient but having seen an Akuma's soul, I'd pass on having one myself," says Lavi standing against the Book shelf. "It must be pretty tough. It was so disgusting it put me of my lunch."

Both man were silent. Bookman eyeing Lavi critically.

"The world he sees must be hellish indeed."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the train made a stop to our destination I stretched my legs a bit and took in my surroundings.

"Allen I think I found where I'm planning to retire," I say enjoying the crisp air.

Windmills, beautiful hills of flowers, wonderful weather... just too amazing. I had always considered myself a city girl but I think I could live my life here. A simple life on a farm, own a small bookshop, maybe help out at a bakery.

"It is very serene," agrees Allen as he watches me greedily taking in the sites like a total loon.

He looks around as if searching for someone.

"I thought someone was going to pick us up from the station."

"Are you Mister Allen Walker and Miss Bonnie Sanders," as voice says.

"Call me Bonnie." "Yes!" we both quip at the same time.

"I'm a finder with Yeegar's squad. My name is Thierry."

What nice broad shoulders.

"Ah, nice to meet you. I am indeed Allen Walker and this is Bonnie Sanders. Thank you for taking the trouble for picking us up." He bows and I hastily follow clumsily. "Supervisor Komui from headquarters asked me to deliver this to Marshall Yeegar," he explains handing him the briefcase.

"I'm sorry but Marshall Yeegar is no longer here," apologizes Thierry with a smile and bow..

"Huh?"

-Say what now?

"The Marshall headed off to Belgium to follow a lead on an Innocence fragment."

"Belgium? You mean..."

"- we get to go shopping in Belgium!" I squeal excited.

"Bonnie..."

I think my words shocked the Finder since his tranquil expression breaks as he offers me a weird look.

What? I'm never going to lose out on a shopping opportunity.

"It's the neighboring nation..." he trails off.

...

..

I huff tiredly having taken off the coat of my uniform and sitting with it over my head.

The heat is awful!

_Now I remember why I'm a city girl_ watching how the cute Timcanpy chases a butterfly.

"The train is sure taking a while..." trails off Allen as I huff squashed up next to him on the only bench on the platform.

It's so hot even Allen's face is red.

"Yes, not too many come through here. One should be coming in a couple of hours though," Theirry assures.

Hours?! I can't handle a minute more as I feel a depressive aura knock over me.

"Um.. I heard from Mister Komui that Marshall Yeegar is a strict man," Allen says. "Is that true?"

"Well, he likes his manners and formalities but he's a nice guy at heart."

"A nice guy?! The Marshall!" exclaims Allen in shock almost knocking me over when he unexpectantly stands up.

"What's the matter, all of a sudden?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that 'nice' and 'Marshall' don't really go together in my mind," Allen scratches his head.

"The Marshall is really a nice man. He knows so much of the world and teaches it readily." Thierry holds his finger and a butterfly sits of his finger.

Oh my god! Thierry is Snow White.

"Do you know what this bufferfly is called?" he looks at me as he asks this perhaps amused by the expression on my face.

**"No," **both Allen and I chorus.

"It's called the Monarch. It's a common butterfly which propagates throughout Europe and Asia."

"Did Marshall Yeegar teach you that?" asks Allen.

"Yes, he did- he is sort of like a professor. I hear he was a teacher originally so I suppose that's natural."

"Well, he certainly sounds nice," says Allen thoughtfully.

Sorry Allen, your Master was the literal devil incarnate.

"So, what did you do? -Before the Order that is?" I ask curiously.

Thierry looked taken aback.

"-I mean if you don't want to talk about it- you don't-" I began to stammer feeling embarrassed. I mean it could of been a tragic life story that lead him to this path.

"No, I'm not upset," he placated looking embarrassed. "Ah- it's not something I'm asked especially by exorcists I meet for the first time," he states eyes looking at me curiously.

No one has- are exorcists not suppose too?

"-so what did you do?" I ask deciding not to think much about it.

"An accountant," he answers.

This time it was my turn to jump up in shock like a total spaz.

"Really!?"

I look at his oh so ripped physique.

He chuckles almost sadly. "The business that I worked at was attacked by Akuma. I was one of few that survived..." his face was downcast. "It was also the first time I met Marshall Yeegar."

"I felt indebted for my life and hoped to follow and assist the Marshall to pay him back for it. Now I'm here travelling with the Marshall. We have travelled many places I thought I never would in my life, met many people and saved many more. I'm grateful to have met the Marshall" He smiles at me reassuringly.

I return the smile a little weaker. Allen and I share a look.

It's kinda sad...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When we arrived to Belgium. It was surrounded by thick smoke. The street were absent of all life and the buildings were old. Tall chimney's at every house that polluted the skies.

"No shopping," was my sad whimper wondering what would kill me first- the depression or from the lung cancer.

"There's Innocence in this city?" asks Allen.

"The Marshall said there is no doubt about it but I wonder where he could be," says Thierry.

"And there's no body to ask either," says Allen.

Allen stops to see a mother pull a child in who was starring out the window.

"Mister Thierry, call Marshall Yeegar."

My body stiffened. Did Allen see something?

"Hmm?"

"If he is nearby the wireless golem should connect, hurry!" instructs Allen.

Allen explain what is going on! 

"Um well. The Marshall doesn't have one. His wireless golem got old and broke. I thought you were bringing him a new one."

Allen opens the brief case to see a black golem inside.

"Is there any other way to contact him?"

"Not from our end. If he contacts headquarters they might give us an idea of his location," says Thierry.

"Allen- did you see something?" I manage to get out confused by this.

He turns to me and nods his head.

Ummm... what's that suppose to mean?

"We don't have time to contact headquarters. Let's search for him. He might be nearby," suggests Allen.

"What's going on Allen?" with repeated concern.

"Judging from the towns people behavior, there has to be an Akuma."

Really Allen? Because that mom pulled away her son from the window. She could of just thought you were some weirdo looking at her son wrong.

"- an Akuma must have come to recover the Innocence we found."

Allen's eye suddenly turns red and activates.

Okay! I'm not going to question main protagonist Akuma sensing instincts ever again!

"Innocence," I mummer activating my bow.

We hear a loud commotion at a distance while we follow Allen in mad sprint.

Wow this Finder is pretty fit as I note that Thierry was able to keep up with both Allen and I.

I aimed at a few flying Akuma without much thought about the Marshall.

The Marshal used some sort of metal chains to attack. The old man was surprisingly strong and threw an Akuma to a face cliff as his chains bound it.

Allen joins in as the Marshall started to become surrounded by many of the level ones.

The Marshall's chains trap the level two only for it to breakout. 

"Don't move Marshall Yeegar!" yells Allen and shoots down the level two in true Superheroic protagonist fashion.

"Are you Allen Walker? Thank you for helping me. I'm in your debt," says the Marshall as he picks up an Innocence.

I'm here too, dude.

"No, not at all. Bonnie helped at well," shifts Allen as he looked toward me as I approached him.

The Marshall looks at me sharply and I jump slightly. "No disrespect- your assistance was much appreciated, Miss Bonnie Sanders I presume," he states.

"Ah, you can just call me Bonnie...um nice to meet you Marshall," I gulp.

"I'm glad you're safe Marshall and that you managed to recover an Innocence," adds in Allen.

"True however..." he trails as he looks of to abandoned little farm house situated on barren land. "Unfortunately it was at the cost of another Innocent life."

When we make our silent trip back to central town we were greeted by the town folk. I stiffened since my last experience with town folk ended in tears from Krory.

"If only I had arrived sooner- you would of escaped without casualty. I am truly sorry," the Marshall bows his head.

"Not at all!" assures a large man in overalls."Thanks to you all our lives are saved."

"We thank you from the bottom of our hearts," bowed the homely mother we had saw before her son nestled near her. She bows her head and townsman followed her.

"Thank you."

"Thank you."

"This is a nice change," I whisper to Allen. Allen turns his gaze from the crowd and nods his head in agreement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I wondered if Cinderella's pumpkin carriage had a built in kitchen.

I was strategically sitting in between Allen and Thierry in case the Marshall ended up to be something like Jiraiya from Naruto.

A blond guy with a scar on his face sat on the seat opposite us.

"You were Marshall Cross's apprentice, were you not?" asks Marshall Yeegar as he cooks some meat.

"Um yes," says Allen.

"That must of been difficult."

Someone who sympathizes with Allen? Did Cross do something to the old guy too.

"Um, well... Oh, no, not at all!" denies Allen. "I thank god everyday for my master!"

Is he just trying be polite?

"He's not really the best at human interaction but at least his desire to eliminate the Akuma is stronger than anyone else. That is why he took you as his disciple, I suppose. You were born with an Innocence within you."

I remembered Allen's words of being abandoned because of his arm.

"As you know, we five Marshall's carry many Innocence fragments with us, and try to find their hosts. Including the one that we recovered today- I have eight in my possession. I know not how many Innocence fragments and hosts I will be able to find while I yet live-" he places stakes on each of our plates.

"-but I must continue, that this fight might see its conclusion as quickly as possible."

I eye his long hair and mustache. He kinda looks like Gandalf.

"Now, eat. This meal will serve as my thanks to you two," he exclaims.

I dig in unabashed.

"No, you have nothing to thank me for..." says Allen and almost chocked at Allen's words.

For the first time the old man smiled and looked amused by me. Maybe he is a secret sadist as I tears run down my eyes.

"Ah sorry Bonnie," apologizes Allen patting my back.

"Thanks- not for saving me but for becoming exorcists."

"Though you two may be hosts, it is painful indeed to send younglings to the battlefield. I figure it to be for the best that you two eat well while you're in the Order."

"Marshall Yeegar."

"It's really like the Lord of the Rings," I found myself saying out loud.

"Lord of the Rings?" repeats Allen.

"Ah, um a story I heard."

'F-uck!'I internally scream seeing Allen's curious expression.

"A story?" repeats Yeegar intrigued.

Double Fuck

"Well, I um can't remember it."

The Marshall's eyes me suspiciously almost as thinking. 'Why would you bring it up if couldn't remember it.'

It's like three freaking movies- not to mention the hobbit movies to unpack. No freaking way I'm gonna tell them that even if it lands me in a cell.

"- I remember bits of a song," I try to explain myself.

"It's a sad song and I can't remember the words really. It's about soldiers about to have their last meal before battle," I hastily say as I cut a piece of meat and stuff it in my mouth. "Wow you seasoned this great!"

Damn it! why did I just go so dark. I could tell that the imaginary of the song really shook the people at the table.

"This is delicious!" agrees Allen following my league after watching me for a second.

"I'm starved!" Allen takes a roll from a basket.

Nice Allen- your gluttony ways takes out the suspicion of me. Even as the two Finder's relaxed beside me. I peaked a glimpse at the Marshall who was still studying me.

Great- I need to get a filter for my mouth.

"I'm gonna look at the sheep outside!" I announce trying to dodge his uncomfortable gaze as I make my way around the hunched Finder.

"Miss Sanders?" blinks Thierry.

I take a break. Placing a hand on my heart as I look at the Finder on lookout. Pierre?

The guy was larger than Thierry and very silent. He looks at me curiously as I sit down and offer a smile.

I could hear their voices briefly. Pierre too as he shifts and shoulder's slacken.

Marshall's Yeegar's students killed forty years ago.

A little girl Joanne.

The Millennium Earl taking advantage of her.

The Massacre of the students

A stranger with a bow and arrow?!

Joining the Order

"I have fought ever since, hoping to avert tragedy but tragedy seems to follow me wherever you go. You younglings must of experienced it too Allen Walker, Bonnie Sanders?"

I could hear his voice a little louder affliction as if letting me know he's aware I'm listening.

Thankfully my face couldn't be seen. Nobody would see the guilt on my face.

"I turned Mana..." I hear Allen utter. "-the man who raised me. The only family I had, into an Akuma. I destroyed that Akuma, as well. My left eye was cursed and gained the ability to see the souls of Akuma."

"I had heard. Then you became Cross's discipline and become an exorcist, correct?"

Why does this feel like an interrogation all of a sudden?

"At first I decided to atone for what I'd done to Mana but now I fight not to atone, but for my very life. I fight to lay those poor souls to rest and that my life might have meaning."

There's something wrong with what he just said now...

"I was born endowed with the Innocence, so it is my duty and the only way I can make up having made my most precious friend an Akuma..."

"You've done very well indeed to refuse to curse your unlucky fate and live on."

I heard Allen's tears and my heart ached because I couldn't find the courage to go back in to there for him as he had been for me when I cried at the night of our welcome home party.

Marshall Yeegar's words were soothing for him.

Feeling light headed I sit up and walk around stretching my legs. I wasn't like Allen-

Instead, I'm an anomaly with no past here...

It's not something I can fix.

It was a few hours later that I found myself sitting alone. The Marshall had set up camp for us to rest and I was given a private tent to sleep in being the only girl.

Sleep didn't come as my mind played like a broken record.

I didn't belong.

I wasn't trusted.

I will be hated.

It's lonely...

I leave my tent to see Allen sprawled out in a sleeping bag and The three exorcists out as a light.

Marshal Yeegar was awake with a cup of tea.

"Restless sleep?" the man quips.

I bite my lip. If I knew he was awake I would of just stayed where I was.

"I have an over active brain," I say.

He pulls a cup from a bag and pours hot tea from a bowl over the make shift fire.

"Tell me about yourself Miss Sanders. I'm quite aware that you were trained by Shimazu," states Marshall Yeegar passing me a cup as I sit down across from him.

"I met Shimazu two years ago. we trained on a mountain with those years... there's nothing much to tell- Shimazu hardly spoke," I say.

"Sounds like him," he says.

"You know him?" I whisper in surprise.

"He was a Finder on site who was with the woman who saved me," he says.

"The exorcist with the bow and arrow?" I ask curiously.

"Hmm...I had been with the Order for a while then when I discovered that she was killed by a Finder, Shimazu," he stated.

He eyes my bracelet as slowly I felt the color drain on my face.

"He killed-" He's a murderer?!

"You can understand the scrutiny you're under now, Miss Sanders?"

"I-" what do I say... "I don't want to believe the man who has trained me for the last two years is a murderer... I really don't know what the Order wants from me. I don't know where Shimazu is."

I could just be blatantly honest really.

He stares at me hard before his eyes softens. "I know... I can see it. You're not a very good liar," he points out.

I could feel a swirl of thoughts in my head.

"Could you tell me about your life before you met Shimazu?" he asks.

I pause looking at him as the guilt ebbed at me.

"There's nothing much to tell... I was with a friend. I had finally left a life I dreaded and found myself in this situation with the Akuma and the Order," I wipe sweaty hands on my shorts.

"Adjusting to the life now- do you miss it- the normalcy?"

"I miss my friend. She looked at me... when I thought no one could see me..." I trail off.

There was never anything normal in my life.

"Will you tell me why you became an exorcist?" he asks.

The question made me wonder. Why did I become an exorcist?

-because Shimazu told me too

-because I was hoping to find Carol

-to enjoy some power fantasy of having powers.

"If-" this really felt like an interrogation. "If I had to be honest Marshall Yeegar, I became an exorcist to find answers. I know there are a lot of discrepancies about me. I'm also confused by this all and I became an exorcist to learn the truth," I say.

"I see, such a path... some truths aren't going to be the easiest to accept," he states not judging my selfishness.

"I know but even if I have to hear the words from Shimazu's own mouth... I want to know the truth," I say.

He stands up and pats my head affectionately.

"You and Mister Walker remind me of my students. All with different reasons to be in the classroom. Like with my students- you both have my blessings. To see the end of this war, to save those Akuma and to find the truths," he says.

I didn't all out breakdown like Allen but I was touched by his words.

We sat in comfortable silence, just listening to the sound of insects and just being in the moment. The sky was pitch black and stars shone brighter glittering the sky.

"Ah, when we were in Holland- Timcanpy was chasing an orange butterfly and Thierry told us about the Monarch butterfly... Why is it called 'Monarch?'" I ask curiously.

"When you hear the 'Monarch' what do you think?" he asks curiously a certain twinkle in his eye.

"Um...I think royalty or nobles..." I stutter.

He nods his head patiently. "The name 'Monarch' was believed to be given in honor of King William the third of England whose secondary title was Prince of Orange which is in reference to the orange color on its wings," he begins in sought of a teacher lecture mode.

"Of course- it also goes by other names- tiger, milkweed, wanderer... it all depends on region," he informs.

"I like the 'wanderer,'" I admit.

"Why is that?" he asks curiously.

"Well it sounds enchanting," I smile.

"Is there any subjects that interest you, Miss Sanders?" asks the man.

"Well- um-" I use to love physics but being away from those things for so long... I couldn't even recite all of Newton's Laws beside the third one.

"English- I love stories and books," I guess.

"Anything in particular do you like."

Ah- shit this is embarrassing- no body alive or in this world. I couldn't really say Rowling or Roberts now.

"Shakespeare," I decide. I did that shit as set books in school. It's not something I'd go out of my way to read but I did enjoy analyzing his writing. "I mean I don't know a ton about it but I've read the classics Romeo and Juliet, Macbeth, Othello and Twelfth Night," I say hoping he won't quiz me.

"Classics... I don't believe they are old enough to be classics. I quiet impressed Miss Sanders. There is no need to be self-conscious about your knowledge. As old as I am I haven't read Othello," he says. "Books are a precious part of history and they are so not readily available to everyone."

"Then you have to read Othello- it's my favorite," The reason of it being my favorite wasn't even in the writing.

When I was in school with Carol- we had gone to see the play. A side character- Othello's friend named Casio was portrayed by some really handsome pretty boy. I remember by the end of the play both Carol and I had gotten up from our seats to give the actor a standing ovation much to the embarrassment of my teacher.

"O, beware, my lord, of jealousy

It is the green-eyed monster, which doth mock

The meat it feeds on."

I quote- I was familiar with these words as I had to write an essay on the passage.

"Do the those words have some meaning to you?" a curious look in the Marshall's eye as he leans in.

Honestly, I never thought I'd get on with this guy. He has such a grandfatherly aura that I'm sure Kanda will have a hard time turning down.

He's also a man that cooks so he gets extra points.

"Not personally- but it's the theme of the book which leads to the character's downfall." I began to meet his eye more easily the more we spoke.

"Is there any books you're interested in?" I ask curious.

"I usually spend my spare time on textbooks. Though I had come across a piece of fiction by an eccentric author-" began the man going to the carriage as speaks. He goes through his things and passes me a book. It's a few pages with illustrations you would find on a children's book.

There was a bird with a statue of a boy which looked to be made of gold.

"- I've found this man's short stories quiet intriguing. The way he moves a narrative and describes the setting is rather poetic."

"Oscar Wilde..." I trail off looking at the name on the spine of the book. That name is familiar- I'm sure people posted his quotes online.

I turn the book to look at the cover again. 'The Happy Prince.'

"What's it about?" I ask.

"This book is my gift and we can discuss it when we meet again."

Did Marshall Yeegar want to start a book club with me?

"I couldn't-"

"I insist. It's rare to find people who know how to converse critically. You seem to have an open mind so I'd be looking forward to hear your thoughts on it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

I yawn tiredly on the train while Allen waves to the Marshall and his companions.

"Take care!"

Slumped on the seat and dreading my life choices.

"You should of rested Bonnie," states Allen concern dripping from his gaze.

"Ah, I really couldn't," I look at him apologetically. I hated to be the miserable friend on a trip.

Allen's eyebrows were furrowed as he seemed to be concentrating on something.

"Something wrong?"

"No- ah well," he looks away.

Really Allen, I'm too exhausted to play charades with you!

"It's just I heard what you said to the Marshall last night," he says.

I bite my lip- so he wasn't asleep...

"-about your friend... Is she alive?" asks Allen curiously.

Just that? I was surprised he didn't ask about Shimazu.

"Yes... why you're asking?" I hesitate.

"It's just I'm glad you had someone. When you talk about home you sounded so lonely but when you brought her up you sounded nostalgic and happy."

"I met her during my darkest time in my life. She liked to call me a dumbass in distress because she is always bailing be out when I'm in trouble. She wasn't very good at the comforting thing but she made me laugh. I guess we made each other laugh. We had the same humor but we were so different," I chuckle at the memory of fights from music to our Jacob versus Edward debacles.

I lean my head on the train seats. "She's my best friend... did you ever have a best friend?" I ask.

Allen smiles sadly, as he nods his head about to offer his own story.

"I met him when I was working in India. Master was living in a palace that belonged to the Mararaja, who ruled the land. Inside the palace lived a widow named Urumeena; she and Master Cross... well, you know."

"Lovers?" I snort at his childishness. "Honestly Allen for travelling with a guy like Cross- you sound like a repressed nun." I tease as I watch his face turn that familiar red while he coughs uncomfortably in his hand.

"His name was Narei. He was smart. He wanted to become a doctor when he grew up. Anytime he wasn't working, he'd immerse himself inside advance medical books, studying so he could attain his dream." I close my eyes as Allen engrosses me in the story.

"He had an older sister named Mina, she worked as a servant. She always wanted to be a dancer, sometimes she'd perform for the people in the palace, but she always dreamed of being on stage in London." I open my eyes to look at him to see him deep in thought.

"Ah, Allen if you talk about other girls entertaining you- I'd get jealous," I couldn't help but tease.

"Bonnie!" he scolds turning red.

"You left an opening." I pause. "Sorry continue."

Allen takes a breath with a small huff before continuing.

"I'd been working in India for six months when it happened. I had crossed an Akuma and couldn't fully activate my Innocence. Master threw me out and I went to find Narei hoping he'd cheer me up-"

I would of teased him for going to a man for comfort if his voice didn't hold such a somber edge to it.

"I found Narei kneeling beside a coffin with his sister, Mina inside. She had been killed in the Akuma attack I couldn't stop when the building collapsed."

I didn't know what to say.

"That must of been heartbreaking... hard for both you and him," I couldn't begin to imagine how I'd deal with the situation.

"I remember him crying, screaming at me that even though he had all these books that taught him to save lives, he couldn't do anything to bring her back."

"So the Earl..." I trail of knowing how this story is going to end as Allen nods his head.

"At Mina's funeral, I bought a wreath and candles to set adrift in the Ganges, but Narei wasn't himself. I knew something was wrong and then it happened..." Allen's hand closes in a fist and his face grimaces in pain as if being stabbed.

"I remember being so angry with him, thinking how could he have been so stupid as to listen to the Earl, but-but I'd done the same thing," he closes his eyes shaking his head.

"Did you?"

He nods his head slowly. "It was the moment I found what I was fated to do... when I saw Mina's soul suffering... I realized with this arm- he holds his arm up. "I had to save her and for that I have to destroy Akuma."

I take said hand in mine. "I'm glad. I'm sure she was in a lot pain," I tried to find some way to offer comfort. "You did the right thing. The only thing you could of done."

Naive words- I'm sure someone has told you before or you even told yourself this.

"Thank you," he smiled his sad smile.

I wasn't sure if it was the sleep deprivation or my longing for Carol's company. My body worked on autopilot as I stand up and seat next to Allen. Placing my head on his shoulder I put my hand and loop it in his.

"B-B-Bonnie! Wha-"

If it was Carol- I'd pull out the cute puppy videos on YouTube.

"I wanted your pain to go away... I'm not sure if I can give you the right words."

A hug... physical contact. It's the only thing I felt I could offer him a darkness falls on my vision and I find myself in a deep slumber.

**Chapter End**

**What do you think?**

**Shout out to my reviewers.**

**SheuOgama****\- Thank you so much for your support. I don't get reviews often so thank you for taking your time to give me feedback. It pushes me on for the next chapter.**

**StormyMonday****\- Thank you for your help for this chapter. I'm really happy that you give me feedback. It always inspires me to write more.**


End file.
